


Затмение

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмрис — ученик Корнелиуса Сигана, величайшего колдуна из всех живущих. Вместе они поставят на колени весь мир! И начнут они с Камелота...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2015  
> Бета: hide_and seek  
> Артер: Житель палаты

_Росток, тянущийся к солнцу, всегда_  
находит дорогу между камней.  
(Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери)

 

Вечер принес с собой невыносимый запах гари и тонкий слой каменной пыли, покрывший стены замка. Совсем недавно здесь шел ожесточенный бой, начавшийся внезапно и закончившийся в пару часов. Стражники и лучшие рыцари Камелота не могли бороться с оживленными магией каменными изваяниями и смертоносными заклятиями, летящими словно бы отовсюду. Мостовая потемнела от пролитой крови, тела постепенно уносили, чтобы сжечь в общем костре. Камелот лишился своего короля, но обрел правителя-мага, который несколько сотен лет назад основал это королевство.

— Ты доволен? — спросил Сиган, глядя на бегающих в суматохе людей.

— Наверное, — Мерлин отвернулся и отошел от края балкона. Прислонившись спиной к каменной стене, посмотрел на небо. Где-то высоко кружила одинокая птица, взмахи ее крыльев казались рваными, натужными, словно птица была больна. Мерлин прикрыл глаза.

— Камелот мой, Мерлин; наш — если захочешь. Я мечтал уничтожить это королевство, где меня пленили на долгие века.

— И что тебе мешало сделать это раньше? Твоя магия не покидала тебя, а Пендрагоны стали слабы в тот же миг, когда отреклись от нее. 

— Я был далеко и хотел все обдумать. 

Мерлин хмыкнул и осторожно потрогал пальцами холодный камень стены. Пендрагоны не держали Сигана в заточении, они даже не знали о нем, пока случайно не наткнулись на камень, в котором была заточена его душа. В то время при дворе еще находился маг, который, почуяв опасность, и распорядился отослать камень так далеко, как только возможно. Сиган оказался в дальних краях, где, спустя несколько лет, какой-то глупец освободил его ценой собственной жизни. Тело Сиган забрал себе, а что стало с душой Мерлин даже представлять не хотел.

Подул холодный пронизывающий ветер, сильнее запахло гарью. Там, на площади, еще дымились десятки костров, стонали люди, придавленные камнями — осколками расколовшихся горгулий, которых оживил Сиган. За одну ночь Камелот сдался на милость сильного мага, двух магов. Мерлин тоже внес свой вклад, пусть и ощутимо меньший. Он тоже имел полное право мстить Пендрагонам, но старался щадить людей, если получалось.

Мерлин коротко взглянул на Сигана и, решив, что тот вряд ли заметит его исчезновение, направился к выходу с балкона. Он не чувствовал триумфа от захвата Камелота — только усталость от бессонной ночи и опустошенность внутри себя.

В коридорах было пусто, стражников либо убили, либо арестовали, а слуг заперли в подземелье, и теперь замок казался вымершим. 

Мерлин выбрал себе комнату в стороне от остальных, просто, но хорошо обставленную, с хорошей дубовой дверью и внушительным засовом на ней. Посреди комнаты стоял большой стол, у стен — кровать под красным балдахином, шкаф и сундук, за ширмой располагался чан для мытья. Сразу становилось ясно, что здесь жил кто-то из господ, может быть, даже сам король или его сын. Мерлин хотел было подыскать себе комнату поскромнее, но, окинув все взглядом еще раз, остался. Здесь было спокойно и уютно, лучше даже, чем в комнате в доме Сигана.

Мерлин, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать и прикрыл глаза. Сон пришел почти мгновенно.

Наутро он пожалел, что не потрудился снять рубаху и штаны. Неумело заштопанные, они вновь порвались в нескольких местах: видимо, сон был слишком беспокойным, и Мерлин много крутился на непривычной кровати. Он вновь видел свою деревню, ласковые глаза матери, полные слез, которые она пыталась скрыть, и чувствовал отчаяние от скорой разлуки. Только в таких непрошенных снах Мерлин мог вернуться домой и встретиться с матерью.

Мерлин, не брезгуя, обшарил шкаф, но почти вся одежда оказалась ему велика. Он был худ, высок и нескладен, а бывший хозяин комнаты, хоть и казался одного с ним роста, был значительно шире в бедрах, талии и плечах (впрочем, как и полагалось рыцарю). Отыскав на дне сундука коричневые штаны, давно ставшие мягкими от носки, но вполне целые, синюю рубаху и куртку из грубой кожи, Мерлин оделся. 

Судя по тому, что солнечные лучи только-только начали проникать в комнату, еще было очень рано. Но с площади, на которую выходило окно, доносился взволнованный шум. Мерлин выглянул наружу, вдохнул еще холодный, свежий воздух и улыбнулся, обнаружив, что шум — от обычной суеты просыпающегося города. Несмотря на короткую кровопролитную схватку накануне, люди продолжали свои привычные дела. Месть Сигана была направлена на Пендрагонов, обычных горожан она почти не коснулась. Увидев сокрушительную мощь магии Сигана и Мерлина, люди беспрекословно подчинились им, и даже большая часть замковой челяди согласилась служить новым правителям Камелота.

В дверь постучали. Мерлин одним движение мысли отпер засов, оставаясь при этом на своем месте. Если кто-то пришел убить его, то потеряет несколько мгновений, разыскивая цель в большой комнате. Но на пороге показался не искусный убийца, а девушка-служанка. Обеими руками она держала большой поднос, уставленный тарелками с едой. Дойдя до стола, она ловко разгрузила поднос и, не глядя на Мерлина, поспешила обратно к двери.

— Стой! — приказал тот. 

Девушка послушалась и замерла, прикусила губу, в страхе закрыла глаза.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Мерлин.

— Гвен, сир, — ответила она. — Я… что-то сделала не так?

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Кому ты служила раньше?

— Леди… — она запнулась и сглотнула. Казалось, если бы она могла испариться, то с удовольствием сделала бы это сейчас. — Леди Моргане. 

— Воспитаннице короля?

— Да. Она очень хорошая, — Гвен вдруг вскинула голову и посмотрела прямо в глаза Мерлину. — Не такая как король Утер. Леди Моргана действительно заботилась о простых людях, раздавала еду, даже когда нам самим было нечего есть, а однажды взяла в руки меч и сражалась наравне с мужчинами, защищая девушек-рабынь от разбойников. Пощадите ее, пожалуйста! Она не в ответе за деяния своего покровителя.

Гвен замолкла, умоляюще глядя на Мерлина. Он не стал ей ничего отвечать. Он понятия не имел, где сейчас находится леди Моргана, жива ли она вообще. Сиган мог разделаться со всей королевской семьей. Сам Мерлин помнил только убийство короля Утера и последующую короткую, но яростную схватку с его сыном. Последнего — раненого, потерявшего сознание, но живого — уволокли в темницу. 

Мерлин отослал Гвен и с удовольствием приступил к завтраку — скромному, но сытному, а большего и не требовалось. Ему доводилось обходиться и сухой коркой хлеба или кислыми ягодами, найденными в лесу. 

Сделав последний глоток красного вина, вытерев рот слишком длинным рукавом рубахи, Мерлин направился на поиски Сигана. 

Тот ожидаемо обнаружился в тронном зале. Золотая корона тускло блестела на его волосах, а с губ не сходила торжествующая улыбка. Месть, смерти, ужас в глазах людей доставляли ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Мерлин всегда удивлялся, что при его уме Сиган был так мелочно жесток и тщеславен.

— И что теперь? — спросил Мерлин, остановившись у трона. — Ты будешь править людьми?

— Я задержусь немного в Камелоте, — с улыбкой ответил Сиган. — Здесь еще есть дело, которое потребует моего времени. А потом я соберу армию и двинусь дальше.

— Но зачем? 

— Ты еще мальчишка, Мерлин, — Сиган посмотрел на него снисходительно, — а я живу в этом мире несколько сотен лет. Я перепробовал все: упивался магией, создавал новые заклинания, разрушал города. А теперь я завоюю их. Все королевства здесь и за морем, весь мир встанет передо мной на колени!

— Уж слишком ты долго живешь, — усмехнулся Мерлин. Сам он не хотел завоевывать королевства и держать в страхе людей, но его магия не могла служить иначе, в этом была ее суть.

— Я вовсе не тиран, каким ты меня считаешь, — Сиган поднялся с места и подошел к Мерлину вплотную. — Я оставил жизнь отпрыскам Пендрагона. Его сын заперт в темнице, но не он должен интересовать тебя. Моргана, дочь Утера, обладает магической силой. Я чувствую в ней великую мощь, темную мощь, нужно лишь направить ее по верному пути. Я собираюсь обучить ее так же, как когда-то тебя.

— Дочь? — Мерлин нахмурился. — Я слышал, что она его воспитанница, да и разве допустил бы Утер мага возле себя?

— Дочь, он признался мне в этом. Но о ее магии он ничего не знал, даже она пока не подозревает об этом. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел к ней…

— Нет, — резко возразил Сиган. — Я буду заниматься с ней сам.

Он вновь вернулся на трон, показывая, что разговор окончен. Сиган никогда не был словоохотлив, и Мерлину поначалу не хватало простых разговоров и болтовни ни о чем. Дома, в Эалдоре, у него были друзья, затем компанию ему составляли такие же несчастные рабы, как и он, больше лившие слезы, чем разговаривавшие по душам. Сиган же с первого дня говорил только по делу: учил Мерлина магии и рассуждал об отмщении врагам. И постепенно Мерлин привыкал думать, как он, стремиться к его целям; он постоянно убеждал себя, что так нужно, и корил, когда это не получалось.

Мерлин вышел из тронного зала и в нерешительности остановился в коридоре. Он не знал, что теперь делать. Во время жизни в лесу все казалось простым и понятным: нужно было ходить за травами, собирать хворост для огня, охотиться, убирать в хижине, а потом оттачивать заклинания, варить зелья и пытаться ненароком не убить самого себя и Сигана. Хотя последний был живуч, и — Мерлин не сомневался — даже фатальная ошибка или сильнейший взрыв вряд ли подпалили бы на нем хоть волос.

Мерлин дошел до коридора, в котором накануне погиб Утер Пендрагон. На полу еще остались следы крови: у окна — самого короля, а у противоположной стены — его сына. Последнего, по словам Сигана, заперли в подземелье. Рана была серьезной, и тот мог уже умереть. Мерлин снова взглянул на кровь принца и решительно направился обратно, миновал двери тронного зала, немного поплутал по коридорам, спустился по винтовой лестнице и взмахом руки приказал стражникам пропустить его в подземелье.

Тюрьма насчитывала несколько камер разного размера, и большинство из них были заполнены. Люди лежали на полу, сидели, привалившись к стенам; многие провожали его полным ненависти взглядом. Здесь были и советники короля, и верные ему рыцари, и даже слуги, не пожелавшие служить Сигану. Всем, кто смотрел сейчас на Мерлина, повезло остаться в живых, трупы большинства же утром сожгли на площади перед замком. А потом Сиган собственноручно собрал пепел своих врагов — мощное составляющее нескольких зелий.

Мерлин миновал камеры, вглядываясь в каждую из них и не находя там светловолосого принца. Дальше были другие помещения — с тяжелыми дверьми вместо решеток, для настоящих преступников. В одном из них и обнаружился принц Артур.

Мерлин сначала долго разглядывал его, неподвижно лежавшего на каменной скамье. Светлые волосы потемнели от запекшейся крови, лица не было видно, грудь вроде вздымалась от дыхания, но Мерлин не был уверен. Принц не шевелился, и Мерлин принял отчаянное решение. Заклинанием отпер дверь и вошел в камеру. Один, без стражи и защиты. Если слухи о принце не врали, то он был быстр, силен и удачлив и мог любого уложить в схватке, но рана явно ослабила его, да и Мерлин привык во всем полагаться на свою магию.

Он осторожно приблизился к скамье и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть рану принца. Магия — его собственная, Мерлин знал это — рассекла Артуру плечо, шею и кожу на голове. Рана вышла глубокая и очень болезненная, но не смертельная, с должным уходом она могла бы затянуться через несколько дней.

Артур вдруг пошевелился, застонал и прерывисто вздохнул. Огляделся затуманенным взглядом и остановился на Мерлине. Тот успел отскочить к противоположной стене и теперь шептал сковывающее заклинание. Несмотря на свою рану, Артур мог наброситься на него и в ярости убить.

— Ты… — прохрипел Артур. — Убирайся!

Мерлин застыл на месте, словно случайно наложил обездвиживающее заклинание на самого себя.

— Ты пришел пытать меня? Не хватило убийства моего отца и большинства моих людей? Кто ты, черт возьми?!

— Я Мерлин.

— И? Мне ни о чем не говорит твое имя.

— И не должно, — Мерлин наконец-то пришел в себя. Первый испуг пропал, и теперь он с интересом разглядывал Артура, его яростно блестевшие глаза и гримасу отвращения и боли на его лице. — Я ученик Корнелиуса Сигана.

— Мага, который убил моего отца?

— Да. Твой отец…

— Ничего ему не сделал.

— Он отослал его душу подальше от Камелота, лишил его дома на годы. Сиган основал этот город несколько веков назад.

— А потом умер или исчез — не суть важно — и потерял всякие права на город. А ты? Слепо следуешь за своим учителем, такой идиот, что не в состоянии думать своей головой?

— Десять лет назад два человека из моей деревни пришли в Камелот просить защиты у короля. Нас донимали разбойники, грабили, убивали, насиловали женщин, но Утер Пендрагон ответил отказом. Разбойники напали снова и забрали меня, чтобы продать в рабство.

Артур взглянул на него и быстро отвел взгляд.

— Как называлась твоя деревня? — спросил он.

— Эалдор, — с болью в голосе ответил Мерлин. По сей день он не мог спокойно говорить о доме.

— Пограничье с королевством Ценреда? Деревня находится на его стороне, мы не смогли бы помочь вам, это не наши владения.

— Вот поэтому твой отец не сидит теперь на троне, а превратился в пепел! — Мерлин дернулся, и Артур на своей скамье скривился от боли. Что-то невидимое сдавило ему горло, не давая дышать. Мерлин смотрел на его муки и едва ли не впервые чувствовал удовлетворение оттого, что причинял кому-то боль. Артур заслужил это! Мерлин был тогда с посланниками Эалдора и отлично помнил равнодушные насмешливые глаза юного принца. Тому было наплевать на людей и их несчастье, гораздо больше его волновала хорошенькая служанка леди Морганы. А теперь Артур смотрел с ненавистью и болью, с теми же чувствами, что пришлось испытать Мерлину по его вине.

Но Мерлин все-таки взял себя в руки и усмирил магию. 

— Почему ты не убил меня? — отдышавшись, спросил Артур. — Раз так ненавидишь мою семью?

— Не хочу пачкать руки о такого слизня, как ты, — отрывисто ответил Мерлин.

— Если бы я мог встать, то показал бы, кто здесь слизень, — Артур хрипло рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в сложенные руки. Он по-прежнему лежал на животе, оберегая раненые плечо и бок. Рубаха в том месте свисала клочьями, перепачканная пылью и кровью, открывая взору отвратительный порез, после недавних судорожных движений снова начавший сочиться кровью. Рана выглядела очень плохо, успела воспалиться и явно доставляла жуткую боль, но Артур старался не показывать этого. Он побледнел, на лбу выступила испарина, а пальцы бессильно цеплялись за край скамьи. Возможно, скорая смерть стала бы для него благом, а не наказанием.

Мерлин осторожно приблизился к Артуру и тронул кончиками пальцев края раны. Воспаление распространилось уже далеко, в кровь попала зараза, и без должного лечения Артуру оставалось жить два-три дня. 

Мерлин отвязал от пояса бурдюк с водой, который по привычке таскал с собой даже в замке, и поднес его к сухим потрескавшимся губам Артура. Тот сначала отворачивался, не желая принимать помощь, но потом все же сдался и начал жадно пить.

— Решил отравить меня? — насмешливо спросил он и вновь припал к узкому горлышку.

— А ты подал хорошую идею, — огрызнулся в ответ Мерлин. 

Убрав бурдюк, он незаметно прошептал простенькое заклинание, останавливающее кровь. Несильно поможет, но позволит Артуру продержаться немного дольше.

Больше в камере было нечего делать, и Мерлин, уже почти дошел до двери, когда услышал тихое, больше похожее на шелест листвы «Спасибо».

За десять лет, что прошли с момента, как Мерлина забрали в качестве «уплаты долга», он привык к кочевой жизни. Сначала несколько дней провел шагая за лошадьми разбойников, затем — неделю в клетке, выставленный напоказ на невольничьем рынке. Его никто не хотел покупать: в работники он не годился и даже в качестве прислуги не вызывал доверия. Высокий для своих лет нескладный подросток, не слишком симпатичный, грязный, с размазанными по щекам слезами. Он плакал почти каждую ночь, вспоминая дом и не видя в своем будущем ничего, кроме боли, лишений и унижений. Пару раз за него предлагали плату извращенцы, использующие мальчиков в постели, но то ли у хозяина Мерлина был на них зуб, то ли они не могли заплатить удовлетворяющую его цену, — сделки почему-то не заключались. Пока однажды на рынок не наведался невзрачный на вид мужчина средних лет, закутанный в черный плащ с капюшоном. Он перекинулся парой слов с торговцем, и через несколько минут Мерлина заковали в цепи и передали незнакомцу. Тот велел ему молча идти следом и, едва они миновали первые деревья на опушке леса, остановился и освободил Мерлина от цепей.

— Меня зовут Корнелиус Сиган, — представился незнакомец, — и я купил тебя потому, что ты обладаешь магией, как и я.

— Чт-что? — запинаясь, спросил Мерлин. Секрет о своих способностях он хранил изо всех сил. Если бы разбойники или работорговец прознали о его магии, то не отпустили бы так просто. Маги очень ценились в королевстве, их почти не осталось, а те, кто осмеливался гордо именовать себя колдуном, редко могли что-то большее, чем сдвинуть ложку на пару дюймов по поверхности стола. Мерлин мог бы попытаться сбежать, воспользовавшись магией, но не знал заклинаний и боялся, что в этом случае в Эалдор снова явятся разбойники и заберут еще одного мальчишку, например, Уилла, хорошего друга Мерлина.

— Я могу почувствовать сильного мага, Эмрис, а твоя сила действительно велика.

Отрицать было глупо, и Мерлин лишь кивнул. В тот момент он осознавал только, что Сиган не собирается его убивать или использовать для постельных утех, напротив, он поделился с ним едой, обещал раздобыть одежду и сказал, что найдет ему место в своей хижине в лесу. И Мерлин поверил ему.

Сиган оказался хорошим учителем, он с энтузиазмом занимался с Мерлином, показывал ему новые заклинания и говорил, что когда-нибудь сделает его своим помощником, а не учеником. Мерлин, всю жизнь скрывавший свою магию и привыкший жить в страхе и непонимании, вновь почувствовал себя почти счастливым. Вот только Сиган слишком часто говорил о мести и учил его убивать, причинять боль, подчинять себе животных и людей. Мерлин предпочел бы лечебные заклинания или те, что призваны как-то помогать людям, но не волен был выбирать.

А тридцать дней назад Сиган решил, что Мерлин готов стать его полноправным помощником, и что пора претворять планы мести в жизнь.

Покинув темницу, Мерлин взбежал по лестнице, быстро преодолел несколько коридоров и оказался во внутреннем дворе замка. Свежий ветер ударил ему в лицо, а яркие солнечные лучи ослепили, словно была не ранняя весна, а вступившее в свои права лето.

Во дворе почти никого не было, только пара стражников стояли у двери, да служанки с трудом несли огромный чан с водой. У колонки набирала ведро старуха, а к ее ноге прижимался ребенок лет четырех, который с ужасом смотрел на Мерлина, словно именно он вчера убил его родителей. Впрочем, наверное, так оно и было.

Мерлин пересек двор и остановился у одной из дверей. По слухам он знал, что где-то здесь жил лекарь, успешно лечивший как королевскую семью, так и обычных горожан и даже жителей близлежащих деревень.

Мерлин нерешительно постучал в дверь и отошел на шаг, дожидаясь ответа. Послышалось шарканье, стук отодвигаемых стульев, и через пару мгновений дверь распахнулась. На пороге, недоверчиво разглядывая Мерлина, застыл седовласый старик с изъеденными морщинами лицом, умными ясными глазами, одетый в бесформенный серый балахон и некое подобие ночного колпака.

— Э-э, здравствуйте, — сказал Мерлин, внезапно смутившись. Под изучающим взглядом лекаря он чувствовал себя неуютно, словно нашкодивший ребенок перед строгим воспитателем.

Старик выгнул бровь, показывая, что не ожидал визита Мерлина. Да и что могло понадобиться темному магу в комнате простого лекаря?

— Я… мне... — Мерлин облизнул губы и нахмурился. — Я могу войти?

Старик посторонился, пропуская его в свое скромное жилище. Мерлин с интересом оглядел комнату, заставленную шкафами с книгами и пузырьками, полными каких-то зелий, и обвешанную сухими травами. Посреди комнаты стоял большой стол, на котором царил сущий беспорядок, и в стороне от стопок книг и пятен от разлитых зелий на горелке кипела какая-то мутная жидкость, пар от которой стелился по столу, словно живой.

— Что вам нужно? — не слишком вежливо спросил старый лекарь.

— Мне… кх-м, — Мерлин уже был готов отказаться от своей затеи, тем более что он и сам не понимал, зачем это делает. — Мне нужна заживляющая мазь и отвар, снимающий воспаление.

— Вы ранены?

— Нет, это не для меня.

— Для вашего друга, который пришел с вами в Камелот?

— Нет. Это для… другого человека. 

Мерлин не стал говорить о том, что собирается лечить принца Артура. Неизвестно, как поймет это старый лекарь, возможно, решит, что Мерлин готовит изощренную пытку. А уж пытаться солгать и утверждать, что лекарство нужно для самого Мерлина или для Сигана и вовсе опасно, ведь это такой шанс отравить их.

Старый лекарь, недоверчиво хмыкнув, принялся перебирать пучки трав, что-то шепча себе под нос. Мерлин прислушался и смог различить названия нескольких знакомых ему растений. Мать как-то пыталась научить его делу травника, но Мерлин тогда еще был слишком мал, чтобы запоминать сложные названия и свойства слишком похожих друг на друга листочков.

— Насколько серьезна рана? — спросил лекарь.

— Началось воспаление, и он потерял много крови.

Лекарь неодобрительно нахмурился.

— Самым разумным было бы мне лично осмотреть его, но я так понимаю, этого не случится.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Мерлин и для убедительности помотал головой. 

— Я могу сделать вам отвар и научить, как использовать некоторые растения, но вряд ли это поможет, если болезнь зашла далеко.

— А если… если я применю магию?

— А вы знаете подходящее заклинание?

Мерлин неопределенно передернул плечами. Сиган не учил его ничему подобному; с того самого момента, как он купил Мерлина, никто из них не оказывался серьезно ранен. Сильнейшая темная магия хранила их от всего.

— Может быть, его знаете вы? — спросил Мерлин. 

— Я не использую магию уже очень давно.

— То есть когда-то…

— И сейчас не время начинать, — оборвал его старый лекарь.

— Но вы должны! — воскликнул Мерлин. Он хотел сказать, что без помощи Артур умрет, но вместо этого вспомнил наставления Сигана. — Вы должны, потому что теперь я хозяин в этом королевстве и могу приказывать вам, старый дурак!

— Обычно меня называют Гаюсом, — старик ничуть не испугался, напротив, насмешливо поднял бровь и уселся на узкую скамью у стола. — И я не раб, чтобы мне приказывали. Я волен уйти из Камелота в любое другое королевство и предпочитаю сам решать, как и кого мне лечить.

Мерлин стушевался и упрямо поджал губы. Гаюс покачал головой и отыскал на столе небольшой пузырек с мутноватой жидкостью.

— Эта настойка должна помочь снять жар, но только если заражение еще не проникло в кровь.

Мерлин осторожно взял пузырек и вновь посмотрел на Гаюса.

— Мне нужно заклинание, без него вряд ли что-то поможет.

— Ты сильный маг, хоть и довольно глупый, неужели так и не обучился лечебной магии? Она нужна всем, даже самым отвратительным людям.

— Не ваше дело!

— Боюсь, оно как раз становится моим.

Гаюс пересек комнату, расчистил от метел место в углу, поднял одну из половиц. И достал старинный пыльный фолиант, от которого ощутимо веяло магией.

— Здесь есть все, что тебе нужно, но не думай, что я возьмусь обучать тебя.

Мерлин осторожно взял книгу, провел пальцем по корешку и сжал ее в руках. От страниц исходило странное успокаивающее тепло, тогда как от книг Сигана обычно веяло холодом. 

Не попрощавшись, Мерлин покинул комнату Гаюса. Книгу он спрятал под просторной рубахой, прижал к груди как самое драгоценное сокровище. Если бы ему навстречу сейчас вышел Сиган, то немедленно отобрал бы ее, учуяв светлую магию. Но, к счастью, Мерлин добрался до своей комнаты, так и не повстречав никого на пути. Там он завернул книгу в несколько рубах и спрятал на дне сундука, затем сел на кровать и бездумно уставился в окно.

То, что он собирался сделать, было ново, непривычно и волнующе. Мерлин еще никого не спасал, напротив, учился убивать, хоть и никогда не был прилежным учеником. Ему приходилось воскрешать в себе самые темные, самые страшные воспоминания, чтобы лишить кого-то в жизни, иначе его магия не работала как надо. Он часто представлял, как погибла его мать. Когда он покидал Эалдор, она была жива, но Сиган рассказал ему, что следующего набега разбойников она не пережила. Наверное, только ради нее Мерлин мог бы убить, не задумываясь.

Решив дать себе еще пару часов на размышления, Мерлин вновь отправился гулять по замку. Ему было интересно исследовать его, изучить все коридоры, всмотреться в лица слуг, понять особую магию этого места. Замок был велик, просто огромен — величественная белокаменная крепость. Раньше на шпиле развевалось знамя Пендрагонов, а теперь место пустовало. У Сигана был свой родовой герб и его уже ткали в местных мастерских, а сейчас на шпиле, внимательно глядя на город, сидел черный ворон. Чуть ниже зияли ниши, в которых раньше сидели каменные горгульи. Теперь они грудой мелкого щебня лежали около крепостной стены. 

Большинство слуг, встречавшихся Мерлину на пути, отводили глаза и старались как можно быстрее пройти мимо. Они боялись его, и Мерлин прекрасно понимал почему. Он бы и сам боялся, если бы оказался на их месте. 

На тренировочном поле, которое теперь пустовало, вышагивал Сиган. Рядом с ним стояла леди Моргана. Она держалась неестественно прямо, а ее руки были так крепко сжаты в кулаки, что побелели пальцы. Ей было очень страшно, но она изо всех сил старалась не показывать этого.

Мерлин поспешил к ним. Сиган обещал не обижать Моргану, но ее слишком гордый и независимый характер мог все испортить.

Моргана смерила его презрительным взглядом и отвернулась. Сиган же, напротив, обрадовался его приходу.

— Эмрис! Вот пример тому, какой ты сможешь стать, Моргана, какой силой будешь обладать. В тебе все это есть, и оно рвется наружу.

— Я никогда не стану такой, как он, лучше убей меня!

— Лишать жизни обладательницу такой силы — преступление, — улыбнулся Сиган. 

Внезапно он выхватил меч и приставил к горлу Морганы. Та дернулась, пытаясь отстраниться, ее глаза наполнились золотом, и клинок в руках Сигана согнулся посередине.

— Видишь, твоя сила защищает тебя. Пока ты не осознаешь, как ей пользоваться, но я научу тебя.

— И тогда я тебя убью! 

— Никто не способен убить меня, — спокойно возразил Сиган.

Мерлин вздохнул. Он так часто слышал от Сигана это утверждение, что перестал в него верить. У любого человека есть слабые места, просто кто-то научился очень тщательно их скрывать. Сиган при всей его любви к театральности, тоже был человеком.

Мерлин еще немного понаблюдал за уроком. Моргана противилась всем наставлениям Сигана, а если и колдовала, то спонтанно, когда тому удавалось застать ее врасплох или как следует разозлить. В зеленых глазах Морганы вспыхивала ненависть, и это чувство подстегивало ее. Мерлину оно было хорошо знакомо, он начинал учиться точно так же. Сиган не знал более сильных чувств, способных пробудить и направить магическую силу. Очень скоро Моргана сломается, ведь она отнюдь не так добра и великодушна, как все считали. Мерлин видел выражение ее лица, когда убили Утера Пендрагона.

И он часто задавал себе вопрос, а возможно ли в этом мире иначе.

Быстрым шагом, нигде не задерживаясь и больше не обращая внимания ни на кого, Мерлин вернулся в свою комнату. Отыскал на дне сундука книгу и решительно пролистал ее. Заклинания — простые и сложные, длинные и короткие, полезные и забавные — были написаны на каждой странице. На первый взгляд, неведомый автор расположил их беспорядочно, как в голову пришло, но, возможно, Мерлин пока просто не видел системы. 

Пролистав почти половину книги и запретив себе вчитываться в древние слова, чтобы не застревать на каждом заклинании надолго, Мерлин нашел то, что искал. Он прочел заклинание несколько раз, попробовал произнести пару предложений и понял, что это будет не так просто, как кажется. Хоть язык использовался и тот самый, на котором были написаны заклинания Сигана, слова, произношение, ритм казались другими. 

Каждое слово давалось Мерлину с большим трудом, словно сама магия противилась тому, что темный маг пытается сделать что-то хорошее. Но Мерлин упрямо твердил и твердил сложные слова, пока не почувствовал, что выучил их как следует. 

За окном уже стемнело, а на замковых стенах зажгли факелы. Слуги: повара, мальчишки на подхвате, конюхи — расходись по домам. Мерлин высунулся в окно по пояс и вдохнул сладкий прохладный вечерний воздух. Ветер ласково трепал его волосы и остужал разгоряченную кожу. Огромная оранжевая луна выплывала из-за горизонта, освещая темное, в россыпи звезд, небо.

Время было позднее для прогулок по замку, но Мерлин не смог утерпеть. Он боялся, что Артур умрет, так и не дождавшись помощи, а это будет… Мерлин и сам не знал, что тогда будет. Артур был его врагом. Мерлин убил уже десятки людей, о чем не сожалел (или же просто запретил себе сожалеть), так отчего же он так стремился спасти Артура Пендрагона?

К счастью, Мерлин не любил много размышлять и предпочитал действовать. Поэтому он выбежал из комнаты и вновь направился в подземелье. На ходу прошептал заклинание, чтобы стражники забыли о его визите вместе со всеми заключенными, мимо которых он пройдет, и остановился возле камеры Артура.

Отпереть ее не составляло труда (ключ он позаимствовал у стражников), а вот чтобы войти внутрь требовалось набраться решимости. 

Артур без сознания лежал около лавки. Наверное, он пытался встать, но сил на это не хватило. Мерлин опустился рядом с ним на колени и прислушался, ожидая худшего. Артур дышал. Слабо, поверхностно, хрипло, но это означало, что он все еще боролся за жизнь.

Мерлин торопливо достал травяной отвар, который дал ему Гаюс, влил немного Артуру в рот, затем нанес заживляющую мазь на рану, отметив, что ее края сильно воспалились и опухли, и начал читать заклинание. Его голос поначалу дрожал, но потом окреп и наполнился силой. Мерлин прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться. Ни разу до этого от него не зависело спасение чьей-то жизни.

Из рук вырвался поток белого света, окутал Артура, словно облако тумана, а когда рассеялся, то никакой раны уже не было. Вместо нее тонкой линией розовел свежий шрам, который наверняка останется с принцем навсегда.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, пошевелился и открыл глаза. Повел плечами, удивленно пощупал шею и голову и, наконец, заметил Мерлина. Тот, пораженный собственной магией, которая только что спасла человека, слишком поздно понял, какую совершил ошибку. Он и опомниться не успел, как уже лежал на каменном полу, придавленный немалым весом принца.

— Мог бы просто поблагодарить, — проворчал Мерлин и попытался вырваться — не получилось.

— Заткнись, — Артур встряхнул его, больно приложив затылком об пол. 

— Ты понимаешь, что и пары шагов сделать не успеешь, как я превращу тебя в жабу?

— Не сможешь, — продолжая одной рукой удерживать Мерлина, он разорвал подол своей рубахи, скомкал получившуюся тряпку и запихал ее Мерлину в рот. — Посмотрим, как ты теперь сможешь прочесть заклинание.

Следующим куском ткани Артур связал Мерлину руки и ноги. Тот брыкался, отчаянно мычал, но Артур, прошептав: «Извини», еще раз ударил его головой об каменный пол. Но то ли он не рассчитал силу, то ли голова Мерлина была крепче, чем казалось на первый взгляд, — тот потерял сознание лишь на пару мгновений. Когда он очнулся, Артур как раз подходил к двери. Глаза Мерлина вспыхнули золотом, и Артур отлетел к противоположной стене камеры. В следующее мгновение путы на руках и ногах Мерлина превратились в прах. Он вытащил кляп изо рта и презрительно кинул его в Артура.

— Ты ошибся, мне не нужны слова и заклинания, чтобы колдовать, — сказал Мерлин. 

— Я должен был попробовать, — усмехнулся Артур. Он неподвижно лежал на полу, скованный магией, и умудрялся улыбаться!

— Я ведь спас тебя!

— А я тебя не убил, хотя мог бы размозжить тебе череп об этот пол. Ты идиот, если надеялся, что я поступлю иначе.

— Значит, молва о благородном принце врет?

— Ты убил моего отца, моих людей и захватил мое королевство, здесь не до благородства. Не пойму только, с чего ты решил меня спасти. Приказ твоего хозяина?

Мерлин, не удержавшись, фыркнул.

— Он мне не хозяин!

— А я слышал, что Сиган купил тебя на невольничьем рынке, как какую-то вещь.

— Да, но…

— И каждую ночь он пользуется тобой, как мальчиком для утех.

— Нет! — Мерлин даже рассмеялся от возмущения. — Сиган заменил мне отца и даже не думал о… Это отвратительно!

— Конечно, кого могут привлечь твоя неуклюжесть и лопоухость? У тебя была хоть одна девчонка? Хотя бы самая страшненькая? Или ты предпочитаешь пьяных волосатых разбойников?

Артур явно старался задеть Мерлина побольнее, и это у него неплохо получалось. Несмотря на собственные разумные доводы, что Артур ни о чем не может знать и просто болтает попусту, Мерлин чувствовал обиду. Может, потому, что действительно еще не был ни с одной девчонкой, даже когда представлялся шанс. Он не хотел принуждать, а страх в их глазах лишал его всякого желания.

— Если бы не твоя магия, я бы разделался с тобой одним мизинцем, — продолжал Артур. — У тебя же нет ни одной мышцы, ты кошку не поднимешь, не надорвавшись.

— Заткнись! — не выдержал Мерлин.

— Если оставишь меня в живых, то я найду способ лишить тебя магии и поквитаться! — заявил Артур.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя? О, ничто не доставит мне такого удовольствия, как возможность избавиться от тебя навсегда.

— Так чего ты медлишь?

— Я… — Мерлин замолк, не найдя слов. Он только что спас жизнь этому несносному болвану, а теперь больше всего на свете хотел убить его. Как один человек может вызывать такие противоречивые чувства?

— Ты просто трус!

Мерлин дернулся, как от пощечины. Сиган никогда не называл его так, но сколько раз это можно было прочесть в его глазах! Когда Мерлин жалел противника и, вместо того чтобы убить, отпускал; когда отступался от цели, потому что ради нее пришлось бы оставить детей сиротами; когда отчаянно старался придумать иные пути кроме насилия и страха. Мерлин корил себя за то, что он не такой решительный, как Сиган, что никак не может вытравить из души низшие человеческие чувства — сострадание, симпатию и даже любовь, любовь к матери и прежней жизни.

Мерлин смотрел в полные боли, шальные глаза Артура и понимал, что не даст ему то, что он так отчаянно просит. Не убьет. Артур явно понял, что все сражения давно проиграны, и он ничего не сможет поставить против двух магов. Без армии, без поддержки, совершенно один, он беспомощен, словно маленький ребенок. Мерлин не жалел его, власть всегда удерживали силой и силой ее лишались.

Мерлин прошептал заклинание, и толстые цепи, словно змеи, потянулись к Артуру и сковали его руки и ноги. Теперь Артур не сможет даже добраться до противоположной стены или до окна, чтобы попытаться просить о помощи. 

Мерлин молча направился к выходу, но около двери остановился. Отвязал от пояса бурдюк с водой и кинул на пол так, чтобы Артур смог дотянуться. А затем запер дверь и, не оглядываясь, быстро покинул подземелье.


	2. Chapter 2

Раскаленное железо коснулось обнаженной кожи, и Артур закричал. Цепи больно впивались в запястья и лодыжки, оставляя на израненной коже новые следы. Перед глазами за вспышками света ничего уже не было видно. Запахло паленой плотью.

Артура пытали раз в несколько дней не для того чтобы выведать информацию, а ради удовольствия извращенного разума. Корнелиус Сиган всегда лично присутствовал на каждой пытке и часто шептал заклинания, которые были гораздо страшнее раскаленных прутов и острых кинжалов. Мерлин обычно сидел рядом с Сиганом, и по его лицу сложно было сказать о его чувствах. Артуру было проще думать, что и Мерлин наслаждался пытками, потому что иначе в нем вспыхивала совершенно ненужная, ложная надежда на то, что этот странный парень мог бы ему помочь. Но одно то, что Сиган всецело доверял своему ученику, говорило о том, что от Мерлина помощи ждать было глупо.

Каждый раз, корчась в цепях, давно растеряв гордость и утратив веру, Артур мечтал только об одном — умереть. Но как раз этого ему не позволяли.

— Зачем? — спросил как-то Артур у Мерлина, едва шевеля израненными губами. — Почему вы не убьете меня?

Тот даже не взглянул на него.

Когда его не пытали, Артур, чтобы отвлечься от боли в каждой клеточке своего тела, вслушивался в суету за стенами тюрьмы. Иногда среди неясного гула голосов можно было различить отдельные фразы, знакомые имена, попытаться понять, что теперь творится в Камелоте. Сиган ожидаемо оказался плохим правителем. Люди при нем голодали, не получали никакой защиты, отдавали почти весь свой урожай в уплату налогов. Сиган собирал армию, чтобы двинуться дальше, на север или юг и, в конечном итоге, завоевать все Британские острова, а потом и остальной мир. 

Артур с радостью узнал, что Моргана жива и даже заточена не в соседней камере, а в своей комнате. Люди что-то болтали о ее магических способностях, но Артур им не слишком-то верил: сейчас каждому второму пытались приписать статус колдуна или ведьмы. Но то, что Моргану не подвергали пыткам, приносило облегчение.

Несколько раз Артур безуспешно пытался отказаться от воды и еды, чтобы умереть с голоду или от жажды. Он давно забыл, что собирался мужественно терпеть боль и унижение; все это имело бы смысл, если существовал бы шанс выбраться из темницы и освободить Камелот. Без помощи извне Артур был бессилен, в целом мире у него не осталось ни одного близкого или верного человека. Всех его рыцарей перебили, отцу перерезали горло, короли соседних земель и сами мечтали свергнуть Пендрагонов, а на обычных горожан рассчитывать было нечего. Из его прошлого осталась только Моргана, но у нее хоть и был дьявольский характер, его не хватило бы, чтобы противостоять двум сильнейшим магам. 

— Эй, — услышал как-то Артур сквозь спасительное забытье после очередной пытки. — Попей.

На затылок легла чья-то рука, а в губы толкнулся бурдюк. Артур из последних сил отвернул голову, показывая, что не желает принимать подачек.

— Ты же умрешь без воды, ну?

Холодная сладкая влага пролилась ему на губы, и Артур невольно облизнул их. 

— Вот так, — услышал он, — еще немного.

Мягкий голос завораживал, в нем слышались тепло, сочувствие, просьба довериться. Измученное сознание Артура боролось с его магией до последнего, но в какой-то момент он обнаружил, что жадно пьет воду. В нее явно подмешали какое-то зелье, уж слишком сладким был вкус и слишком быстро возвращались силы.

Артур открыл глаза и первыми увидел тонкие изящные пальцы, державшие бурдюк. Он знал, кому они принадлежали, и не удивился, поймав взгляд казавшихся темными в полумраке камеры глаз Мерлина.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Артур и вяло попытался вырваться из плена обнимающих его рук.

— Ты должен жить, — упрямо возразил Мерлин и помог ему подняться с пола и лечь на твердую лавку… которая теперь казалась гораздо мягче.

Артур с удивлением ощупал поверхность под собой и обнаружил, что кто-то (Мерлин, кто же еще?) положил туда набитый прелой соломой матрац. После месяца сна на голом камне, Артур почти почувствовал себя счастливым, когда смог вытянуться во весь рост и удобно устроиться на теплой лавке. 

— Твоя щедрость не знает границ, — зло усмехнулся Артур, но все-таки покрепче вцепился в матрац: вдруг Мерлину взбредет в голову отобрать его.

— Сам себе удивляюсь, — тепло улыбнулся Мерлин.

Артур удивленно уставился на него. Он все еще не мог доверять Мерлину, темному магу, не мог понять, зачем тому вообще спасать опального принца. Разве что для того, чтобы потешить извращенное самолюбие.

— Я не буду благодарить тебя, — на всякий случай предупредил его Артур.

— Я понял это еще в первый раз. Ты не тот, от кого можно дождаться даже простого «Спасибо».

— А ты упрям и глуп, никак не можешь оставить меня в покое.

— Я не допущу, чтобы ты умер, — Мерлин снова улыбнулся, и Артур невольно отметил, что улыбка ему очень идет. Если бы он не знал доподлинно, то никогда бы не поверил, что этот лопоухий паренек — сильнейший темный маг.

— Трогательная забота, — фыркнул Артур.

— Ты нужен своим людям, — серьезно сказал Мерлин. — Когда Сиган соберет армию, мы уйдем из Камелота, и здесь останутся только разруха, голод и наступающая зима. И ты. 

— Ты думаешь, что люди поверят мне после того, как вы с Сиганом сначала перебили всех моих рыцарей, мою семью, а потом заключили меня в подземелье? Никому не нужен такой король в деревянной короне.

— Но другого у них не будет.

— Думаю, они предпочтут жить вовсе без короля. Во все времена правит сила: будь то магия, военная мощь или безграничная власть королевской короны. Боюсь, у меня нет ничего из перечисленного.

— Но ты рожден королем.

— Всего во втором поколении, мой отец завоевал трон, а я его лишился, даже не успев занять.

Мерлин замолчал, явно обдумывая слова Артура. Тот наблюдал за ним, словно впервые, вглядываясь его лицо, еще такое юное, но уже ненавистное многим. Артур не понимал Мерлина. С Сиганом все было кристально ясно, — его жестокость, пытки, тщеславие, намерение завоевать весь мир — именно о таких злодеях рассказывалось в историях и легендах, которые читала Артуру в детстве его нянька. Мерлин же был странным. Спасал Артуру жизнь, кажется, вовсе без приказа Сигана, беспокоился о горожанах, которых сам же обрек на смерть, принес пленнику матрац, хотя какое ему должно быть дело до его удобства? А теперь и вовсе достал из небольшого узелка пузырьки с мазями и расставил их в ряд около лавки.

— Я сниму с тебя оковы, если обещаешь не пытаться сбежать или напасть на меня, — сказал Мерлин.

— Зачем? Что ты намерен со мной сделать? — Артур инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться, но едва не повалил пузырьки. Мерлин зашипел на него, замахал руками и заставил лечь обратно.

— Я хочу смазать твои раны, болван, ты выглядишь отвратительно.

— А как бы ты выглядел после месяца пыток?

— Тебя больше не будут пытать.

Артур вскинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Мерлин не врал. Чего бы это ему ни стоило, но он уговорил Сигана прекратить издеваться над Артуром. Как он смог? Зачем, зачем ему это нужно?

— В этом больше нет необходимости, — продолжил Мерлин. 

— Ты…

— О нет, не я. Твоя сестра, леди Моргана, это она попросила Сигана больше тебя не трогать.

— Она мне не сестра, — хмыкнул Артур. 

— Сестра, поверь мне, — Мерлин откупорил первую банку и зачерпнул немного густой, сильно пахнущей какими-то травами мази. Растер ее между пальцев и осторожно коснулся раны на плече Артура. Тот дернулся от боли, но, стиснув зубы, заставил себя терпеть. — Твой отец скрывал это от вас обоих, но Моргана его дочь. И колдунья, очень сильная, — Мерлин усмехнулся. — Сиган в восторге от ее таланта.

— Ревнуешь? — сквозь зубы спросил Артур. Спину, обильно смазанную мазью, жгло, но вместе с тем постепенно отступала боль.

— Моргана делает успехи, но я думаю, она старается не ради себя. Поначалу она не хотела учиться, открыто выказывала Сигану свое презрение и ненависть, но потом поняла кое-что. Себя ей было уже не спасти, — Сиган никогда не отпускает свою добычу — но твою участь она могла бы облегчить. Месяц Моргана прилежно занималась, чтобы заслужить доверие, а вчера решилась попросить, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, и Сиган согласился. 

— Я был всего лишь инструментом давления на Моргану, — Артур глубоко вздохнул. Был и останется им до тех пор, пока сердце Морганы не окаменеет настолько, что он станет не нужен.

— Гаюс часто вспоминает тебя, — сказал Мерлин, потянувшись за следующей банкой. Артур уже потерял им счет, чувствуя только, как боль с каждым прикосновением Мерлина становится меньше.

— Ты знаешь Гаюса? С ним все в порядке? — Артур попытался скрыть волнение в голосе, чтобы не показать, как важен для него старый лекарь, не навлечь на него беду.

— Более чем. Он по-прежнему живет в своей каморке, лечит людей, эти мази, к слову, тоже приготовил Гаюс. Я насилу выпросил у него их; пока не рассказал правду, для кого они предназначены, он подсовывал мне всякую бесполезную дрянь, — Мерлин весело улыбнулся и взял последнюю баночку с пола. — Он беспокоится за тебя; поначалу каждый день просил не убивать тебя и постараться узнать поближе.

— Так своим спасением я обязан Гаюсу? — Артур прикрыл глаза. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, мышцы расслабились, боль ушла полностью, начало клонить в сон.

— Да, без него ты бы умер еще месяц назад.

Артур хотел ответить Мерлину, попросить его передать благодарность Гаюсу, но не смог вымолвить ни слова и уснул. Измученное тело требовало отдыха, а новая надежда давала силы двигаться дальше. Моргана и Гаюс помнили о нем, боролись за него, и Артур не имел права сдаваться. Он был слаб, желая умереть, думал только о себе; на самом деле его жизнь принадлежала его близким и Камелоту, которые отчаянно нуждались в нем.

С того дня Мерлин стал частенько навещать Артура. Приносил еду, лекарство, рассказывал о невеселой жизни Камелота, о Моргане и Гаюсе. Его словно магией тянуло в темницу, где всегда ждал Артур (хоть и пытался скрыть это всеми силами). Их общение обычно начиналось с небольшой перепалки. Артур ворчал, что злому колдуну не место в его покоях, а Мерлин обещал лично возобновить пытки, если Артур не заткнется. Тот заявлял, что если кого и нужно пытать, так это Мерлина, чтобы выбить всю дурь. Правда, в чем именно заключалась его дурь, Мерлин так и не понял. В присутствии Артура он расслаблялся и становился неуклюжим и разговорчивым, улыбка растягивала его губы почти так же часто, как в то время, когда он жил в Эалдоре с матерью. Постепенно Артур тоже научился улыбаться, а однажды даже рассмеялся, громко, запрокинув голову, да так заразительно, что Мерлин невольно расхохотался в ответ.

Артур был лишь на пару лет старше Мерлина, но казался гораздо взрослее. Был шире в плечах, более физически развит ежедневными тренировками с рыцарями, а за прошедший месяц изменились, постарели его глаза. Мерлину запомнился Артур перед тем, как Сиган убил Утера Пендрагона: в нем было через край злости, обиды, мальчишеской ярости и непонимания, теперь же их сменили ровная печаль и слабая надежда, недоверие, ненависть, решительность. Мерлин привязался к нему, полюбил их разговоры, Артуровы горькие шутки, собственное непонятное, теплое ощущение в груди в его присутствии. Артур напоминал ему о детстве (самом светлом времени в его жизни) и о матери — единственном человеке, которого он любил. 

Дни, когда Сиган объезжал близлежащие деревни в поисках новых солдат для своей армии, Мерлин проводил с Гаюсом. Старый лекарь потихоньку учил его магии, заклинаниям, которые брезговал использовать Сиган, рассказывал о свойствах лечебных трав и показывал, как приготовить из них лекарства. Мерлин пытался сделать это сам, но обязательно что-нибудь путал, и вместо настойки от кашля у него получался быстродействующий яд. Игнорировать настойчивый голосок в голове, утверждающий, что какова душа лекаря, таково и лекарство, удавалось не всегда.

Мерлин приносил Гаюсу новости об Артуре и Моргане, обычно отделываясь фразами, что с ними все хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно в их ситуации. 

Моргана Мерлина недолюбливала, справедливо считая его своим врагом, а Мерлин к ней в друзья и не напрашивался. Слишком часто она общалась с Сиганом и могла выболтать ему лишнее. Моргана оказалась способной ученицей, магия действительно стала частью ее самой, и заклинания ей давались даже легче, чем когда-то Мерлину. Но он принимал уроки Сигана с благодарностью, а она — стоически, с презрением, только ради своего брата.

— Она могла бы стать великой! — сказал как-то Мерлину Сиган. — В ней есть все: и характер, и талант, и способность ненавидеть людей. А тебе последнего не хватает.

Тогда Мерлин впервые задумался о том, что Сиган знал о его постоянных визитах к Артуру, об их странной дружбе, но почему-то допускал это. Может быть, считал Артура безобидным, но Мерлин чувствовал, что у Сигана совершенно другие мотивы. 

Решив все прекратить, Мерлин несколько дней не спускался в подземелье. Он говорил себе, что общение с Артуром — это признак слабости, которую не может допускать по-настоящему сильный маг. Мерлин смотрел на Сигана и видел того, кем хотел бы стать, но знал, что для этого ему необходимо ожесточить свое слишком мягкое сердце. Может быть, Сиган ждал, что Мерлин убьет Артура? Если так, то ему суждено снова разочароваться в своем ученике. 

Через несколько дней Мерлин не выдержал и спустился в подземелье. Его необъяснимо тянуло к Артуру, словно тот каким-то образом стал важной частью его жизни. Он нашел Артура в ужасном состоянии. Оказалось, что никто не приносил ему еду и воду, и тот уже почти умер от жажды. Мерлин три дня выхаживал его, кормил специально приготовленными жидкими похлебками и кашами, даже когда Артур стал возмущаться, что вполне способен есть обычную пищу и не нуждается в няньке. Он смотрел на Мерлина с удивлением и благодарностью, даже не думая обижаться на то, что тот его бросил. Никто еще к Мерлину не относился так, как Артур. И он пообещал себе сделать все, чтобы помочь тому выжить и выбраться из темницы.

Комната леди Морганы располагалась отдельно от остальных, за крепкой дубовой дверью, к которой вела винтовая лестница. На дверь было наложено сложное сильное заклинание, не позволяющее Моргане выходить из комнаты без сопровождения Сигана. Изучив азы магии, она пыталась расколдовать дверь, но, конечно, у нее ничего не вышло. Любая сила, примененная к двери, обращалась в небольшой удар молнии, ощутимый, но неопасный. Даже служанке запрещалось входить к леди Моргане без присмотра. Сиган никому не доверял секрет дверного заклинания, даже Мерлину. Но тот не зря десять лет был его учеником.

— Ты уверен? — вкрадчиво спросил Гаюс, кивая на раскрытую перед Мерлином книгу.

— Более чем. Это заклинание очень похоже, может быть, даже то самое, но я не узнаю, пока не попробую.

— Попытка пойти против Сигана может уничтожить тебя.

— Я не собираюсь идти против него, — Мерлин поморщился и почесал нос. — Я все еще всецело на его стороне, но мне нужно поговорить с леди Морганой.

— О чем?

— Я… — Мерлин облизнул губы и неловко пожал плечами. — Я хочу знать, насколько она поддалась чарам Сигана и остался ли ей дорог ее брат.

— То есть ты хочешь освободить Артура?

— Сиган убьет его, как только решит покинуть Камелот! В последнее время он что-то ищет здесь, подолгу бродит один в подземельях. Я спрашивал, что он там делает, но он молчит. Боюсь, как только поиски увенчаются успехом, его здесь уже ничего не будет держать.  
— И ты уйдешь с ним…

— Да, — твердо сказал Мерлин. — Сиган мой учитель, и он не так плох, как…

Гаюс хрипло рассмеялся.

— Не так плох? Мерлин, он убил тысячи людей! Поработил королевство, и большинство людей здесь теперь вряд ли переживут зиму. Оглянись вокруг: посевы уничтожены, мастерские разгромлены, купцов не пускают в Камелот. Люди умирают от голода, лишившись своего ремесла, без денег, которых теперь негде взять. Горожане воруют последнее у соседей, но если они не будут этого делать, то погибнут сами. Сиган мог бы исправить это, но ему все равно. А теперь представь, что ждет Британские острова, весь мир, если Корнелиус Сиган осуществит свою мечту и завоюет его.

Мерлин отчаянно замотал головой.

— Нет! Если будет нужно, я помогу ему управлять миром. 

— А как же Камелот? Ты здесь уже два месяца, но пока ничего не сделал для королевства. Ты еще так молод, Мерлин, и глуп.

— Поэтому я хочу освободить Артура, он сможет восстановить Камелот, когда мы уйдем.

Гаюс лишь неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Ме-е-ерлин, — наконец протянул он. — Тебе нужно определиться, на чьей ты стороне. 

— На стороне Сигана…

— Который предпочел бы убить Артура, меня, сравнять Камелот с лицом земли. А ты другой, несмотря на все старания Сигана, в тебе живут доброта и сострадание.

— И что?

— Твоя мораль искажена, изуродована Сиганом, ты считаешь, что убивать, калечить, порабощать — твое право, но это не так. Люди рождены несвободными, наша совесть сковывает нас, как и общечеловеческие ценности и главный закон природы — не лишать жизни без необходимости. Если бы каждый из нас в угоду своей прихоти убивал других людей, то никого бы на Земле уже не осталось. Жизнь — это величайшая ценность, а человек — целый мир, каким бы чужим и непонятным он не казался на первый взгляд. 

— Ты не можешь знать, — растерянно возразил Мерлин. Он не хотел думать об этом, это было слишком больно и страшно, ведь тогда все становилось с ног на голову, а он сам получался убийцей и тираном.

— Могу. Я прожил достаточно, Мерлин, — Гаюс закончил нарезать длинные стебли лапчатки и повернулся к Мерлину. Мудрые светлые глаза смотрели со строгостью и печалью. Наверное, Гаюс хотел бы видеть Мерлина своим учеником, но он появился в его жизни слишком поздно.

Мерлин захлопнул книгу, намереваясь отказаться от своей затеи и прекратить все, и даже поднялся с места, чтобы уйти, но не сделал и шага. Затем сел на прежнее место и вновь принялся зубрить заклинание. Он бы легко плюнул на Камелот, забыл о голодающих людях, оставил их на произвол судьбы, но единственное, чего он не мог сделать, — обречь Артура на смерть. У Мерлина никогда не было друзей, и два месяца их странного общения были самыми длительными и близкими отношениями за последние десять лет. Если не считать Сигана, конечно.

До темноты Мерлин мерил шагами свою комнату. Лучше было бы прогуляться по окрестностям замка, может даже дойти до леса, но Мерлин не хотел лишний раз попадаться на глаза Сигану.

Когда шум обычной вечерней суеты улегся, а Гвен забрала почти нетронутые тарелки с ужином, Мерлин решился. Осторожно, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, он дошел до комнаты Морганы и застыл перед ее дверью. Заклинание, выученное назубок, требовало полной концентрации и идеального ритма, и Мерлин не был уверен, что сможет произнести его правильно с первого раза. Уж слишком он волновался и боялся провала, слишком сомневался в своем решении, ведь сейчас он фактически шел против Сигана, против одного из его указов.

Мерлин начал читать заклинание, но тут же сбился, повторил снова и снова, и снова… На лбу у него выступил пот, а сердце колотилось как бешеное, язык начал заплетаться. Мерлин прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, задышал глубоко и ровно. Он представил себе Артура, свободного, улыбающегося, счастливого и, не отпуская этот образ из своей головы, вновь прочел заклинание. Замок тихо щелкнул, и дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась. Мерлин отстраненно подумал, что за прошедшие два месяца некому было смазать петли в покоях дочери убитого короля.

Мерлин вошел в комнату и огляделся. Морганы нигде не было видно, но открытые баночки с мазями на туалетном столике и небрежно брошенная расческа подсказывали, что она должна быть где-то рядом.

Мерлин сделал еще шаг, отошел от двери, и в следующее мгновение почувствовал острую боль в затылке. Перед глазами сначала все поплыло, а потом и вовсе померкло, сознание отключилось.

Мерлин пришел в себя лежа на холодном каменном полу, однако его голова покоилась на чем-то мягком, а на лбу лежала мокрая повязка. Мерлин застонал. Кажется, только что он сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни, Моргана наверняка уже сбежала из замка, вопреки всем предосторожностям Сигана.

— Ты цел? — послышался рядом холодный голос.

Мерлин испуганно подскочил, мокрая повязка упала ему на колени, голова вновь закружилась, но он сумел разглядеть в нескольких шагах от себя леди Моргану.

— Не очень, — поморщившись, ответил Мерлин.

Моргана жестом указала ему на повязку и велела вновь приложить ее к ране на лбу. Мерлин послушался, потер саднящий затылок, на котором зрела большая шишка.

— Чем это ты меня? — обиженно спросил он.

— Ночной вазой, — на лице Морганы проскользнула едва заметная улыбка. — А лоб ты поранил, когда упал на пол.

— Почему ты не сбежала? — Мерлин осторожно сел, затем встал, но на всякий случай прислонился к стене.

— Я думала об этом, но… — Моргана вздохнула. — Пожалею, но я решила узнать, что тебе понадобилось от меня. Я слышала, как ты сидел у меня под дверью и шептал заклинание. Не то, которым пользовался Сиган, а значит ты пришел ко мне без его ведома.

Мерлин, укоризненно глянув на Моргану, отлепился от стены и сел на стул с высокой спинкой. 

— Я хочу освободить Артура, — без предисловий выпалил он. Сейчас была не та ситуация, чтобы вести непринужденный разговор, да и Моргана не доверяла ему и не была настроена на светские беседы. Но теперь она удивленно распахнула лаза и посмотрела на Мерлина как на умалишенного.

— Зачем тебе это? — наконец спросила она.

— Так… нужно.

Мерлин не хотел объяснять ей то, что еще не до конца понимал сам. Он предпочел не задумываться над собственными желаниями, а просто делать то, что считал правильным, что чувствовал своим глупым сердцем, но был не в силах осознать.

— Сиган не знает о твоем плане, я права?

— Да.

— О, наперекор ему я сделаю все, что угодно, — Моргана горько усмехнулась. — Раньше я ненавидела своего отца за ложь и деспотичность, за нетерпимость к магии. Но Сиган говорит мне только правду и учит меня колдовать, а я ненавижу его гораздо сильнее. Отец любил меня, теперь я понимаю это, даже старался стать лучше, и не только его вина, что у него не получилось. Мы оба не желали слушать друг друга. А в Сигане нет любви, только темная злоба и бессмысленная жестокость, тщеславие размером с целый мир! Я не хочу стать такой, никогда!

— Но ведь он раскрыл тебе глаза на твою сущность, — возразил Мерлин, — взялся учить.

— Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть я ему благодарна. Он помог мне познать азы магии, но потом… он учит убивать, Эмрис, и я лучше вовсе не буду использовать свой дар, чем приносить с его помощью одни несчастья.

— Сиган раскусит тебя и убьет, — Мерлин с жалостью посмотрел на Моргану. Как она не понимает, что в мире не прожить без убийств? Нужно познать все грани своего дара, чтобы не быть слабым.

— Возможно, — Моргана присела на кровать и провела рукой по зеленому покрывалу. — Но я никогда не изменю себе. 

Моргана повзрослела за прошедшее время. Мерлин помнил ее испуганной упрямой девчонкой, не желавшей подчиняться, не умеющей усмирять свой характер. Сидя взаперти, она многое поняла и научилась жить по новым правилам, установленным Сиганом. В результате она уже один раз спасла своего брата от пыток, а теперь имела шанс даровать ему свободу.

— Что я должна сделать, чтобы спасти Артура? — спросила Моргана.

Мерлин, на миг засомневавшись, ответил не сразу. 

— Ты должна отвлечь Сигана и устроить переполох в замке. Взорви что-нибудь во время занятий, чтобы стражники ринулись к вам. А я выведу его из подземелья и постараюсь провести под городом, чтобы его никто не заметил.

— А потом? Ты просто оставишь его в лесу?

— Я нашел заброшенную хижину в чаще, о ней больше никто не знает. Артур мог бы переждать там, пока мы не уйдем из Камелота. Я все расскажу Гаюсу, и он будет носить еду и воду и сообщать последние новости.

— Все не так просто, как ты думаешь, Эмрис. Но я помогу тебе. Хижина в лесу гораздо лучше, чем сырая темница, но вот мой брат может с этим не согласиться. Ты уже посвятил его в свой план?

— Нет. И не собираюсь, иначе он чего доброго откажется идти со мной. 

— Точно. Не захочет бросать своих людей, хотя не много приносит пользы, сидя в тюрьме.

— Он всегда был таким?

— Всегда, но умел ловко скрывать себя настоящего под маской высокомерного болвана.

— Я не знал, какой он на самом деле, при нашей первой встрече, давно, — Мерлин вновь вспомнил, как ходил с людьми из своей деревни просить защиты у Пендрагонов. — Его не интересовала судьба людей, стоящих перед ним и молящих о защите. Он предпочел веселиться в компании смазливой девчонки.

— Он был ребенком, не надо судить его по одному мальчишескому поступку.

— Я стараюсь, — серьезно ответил Мерлин.

Он не был злопамятен, но тот отказ изменил его жизнь и судьбу, он столько лет прокручивал в голове каждое сказанное послами и королем слово, каждый их жест и взгляд, силясь понять, был ли шанс на положительный ответ. Если бы принц поддержал жителей Эалдора, если бы проявил участие… Наверное, он стал бы воевать за маленькую деревню лишь в том случае, если бы симпатичная девчонка, с которой он болтал, была оттуда родом. К сожалению, это было не так, а крестьяне и Мерлин не могли его заинтересовать.

Мерлин ненавидел Артура десять лет, но когда встретил его вновь — спас, а теперь собирается сделать это опять. Иронично, но Артур действительно заслуживал свободы. Мерлин понял это, едва взглянув в его серьезные, растерявшие былое веселье, глубокие голубые глаза. В порыве ярости и горя они казались почти черными, но даже тогда в них ярко сиял свет. Ни у кого больше не было таких глаз, во всем мире, который Сиган так хотел завоевать.

Выйдя из покоев Морганы, Мерлин не забыл снова запереть дверь и даже умудрился добраться до своей комнаты без происшествий. Там он еще долго расхаживал из угла в угол, поглядывая на большую кровать под красным бархатным балдахином. Спать не хотелось, мысли и чувства будоражили его разум, а тело не желало сидеть на месте. В конце концов Мерлин махнул на все рукой, взял в конюшне первого попавшегося коня и отправился в лес, где бродил, вдыхая холодный, вкусный от запахов цветов и листвы воздух, пока солнце не взошло над горизонтом.

Шанс претворить план по освобождению Артура в жизнь выпал только через восемь дней. Словно сама судьба давала Мерлину время подумать, действительно ли он хочет рискнуть всем ради одного человека. Но он ни на секунду не усомнился в своем решении.

Как и было оговорено, Моргана, прилежно выполнившая урок Сигана, «немного не рассчитала» силы и взорвала тронный зал. Замок содрогнулся, когда она прочла заклинание, с потолка посыпались балки и камни. Сигана вскользь по виску задел острым концом огромный булыжник. Моргана, сама испугавшись своей мощи, застыла на месте, и лишь чудом смогла отворотить от себя пару летящих досок. 

Мерлин, с утра якобы отправившийся в лес за травами и грибами, прятался за гобеленом в одном из пустующих обычно коридоров. Дождавшись, когда мимо пробегут стражники, он выскользнул из укрытия и осторожно, чутко прислушиваясь к отдаленным крикам и топоту десятков ног, направился в подземелья. 

Стража со своего поста никуда не делась, но Мерлин наловчился обходить не слишком умных рыцарей. Прошептав короткое заклинание, он зажал себе уши, а в противоположном от него конце коридора что-то оглушительно хлопнуло. Стражники подскочили на месте, переглянулись и вдвоем, судорожно цепляясь друг за друга, пошли посмотреть, что же случилось.

Мерлин быстро отпер дверь давно заготовленным дубликатом ключа и тенью проскользнул в подземелья. Некоторое время назад он нашел обходной путь — узкий лаз в стене, начинающийся за неприметной на вид горой рассохшихся старых бочек. По нему он мог, минуя другие темницы, сразу попасть к камере Артура. Для обратного пути этот лаз не годился: Артур, с его шириной плеч, точно крепко застрял бы в нем. Но это был не единственный потайной ход в замке Камелота.

Ключ от камеры Артура никак не желал попадать в замочную скважину. Мерлин пару раз ронял его из дрожащих рук, зажмуривался от оглушительного звона, который тот издавал, ударяясь о каменный пол. Наконец, с пятого раза, замок удалось отпереть, и Мерлин рывком распахнул дверь, глядя на стоящего за ней Артура. Конечно, тот слышал его возню и давно успел приготовиться к визиту незваного гостя.

— Я уж думал, ты провозишься до утра, — улыбнулся Артур.

— Как ты узнал, что это я? — спросил Мерлин, застыв в дверном проеме и на миг забыв о цели своего визита.

— Твое пыхтение и неуклюжесть невозможно спутать ни с чьими другими.

— Да, точно, — рассеянно повторил Мерлин и задом попятился в коридор. — Идем скорее.

— Что? — теперь уже Артур застыл на пороге, не веря своим ушам.

— Идем, говорю, пока сюда не добралась с обходом стража. Я выведу тебя из замка.

— Мерлин, ты… почему? — вместо того чтобы бежать, Артур шагнул обратно в камеру. Мерлин, фыркнув, схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Нет времени на разговоры! 

— Потому что, просто потому что! Не спрашивай, иначе я передумаю и просто оставлю тебя здесь.

Артур, кажется, послушался и не проронил больше ни слова. Мерлин так и не отпустил его руку, ведя за собой темными коридорами, в которых не горело ни единого факела. Путь ему освещал большой шар холодного голубоватого света, и Артур завороженно переводил взгляд с Мерлина на этот шар, словно не мог определить, кто из них реален, а кто — порождение магии. Темницы давно остались позади, пару раз Мерлин открывал потайные ходы, о которых не знал никто, даже Сиган: эти коридоры построили после него и за столетия забыли о них. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, воздух, запертый в подземельях на многие сотни лет, напоминал прелую капусту и оставлял тот же привкус на языке. Три раза Мерлин сворачивал не туда и останавливался на самом краю обрыва, дна которого было не разглядеть. На противоположной стене одной из пещер кто-то закрепил огромную, толщиной больше человеческого тела, цепь, другим концом теряющуюся в темноте.

Наконец, пройдя уж совсем диковинными ходами, Мерлин и Артур почувствовали приток свежего воздуха. Ускорив шаг, почти бегом они ринулись к выходу, пока не очутились у небольшой расщелины в стене, ведущей наружу. Мерлин легко протиснулся между камней, Артур же разорвал рубаху и заработал длинный кровоточащий порез. Но не обратил на него внимания, дыша холодным лесным воздухом и глядя на мириады звезд, мерцавших над головой. 

Мерлин не мешал Артуру наслаждаться свободой, он просто смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

Решив передохнуть, они присели на мягкий подлесок у ближайшего дерева, сделали по нескольку глотков воды и съели по сухарю. Блуждание по пещерам вымотало их, особенно Артура, за два месяца отвыкшего от долгих пеших прогулок.

До хижины, в которой Мерлин намеревался укрыть Артура, было не больше получаса пути. Ориентируясь по звездам, он все же умудрился немного заплутать, но быстро нашел верную дорогу. Артур молча шел следом, не отставая, но и не пытаясь завязать разговор. Мерлин иногда украдкой бросал на него взгляд и пытался угадать, о чем он думает.

— Я не знал, когда получится тебя вызволить, поэтому не запасся едой. У меня в сумке есть немного сухарей, вяленого мяса и бурдюк с водой. Утром я принесу еще что-нибудь, — торопливо сказал Мерлин, подходя к хижине. 

— Лучше принеси мне копье, лук и стрелы, и я сам добуду себе пропитание. Здесь неподалеку есть ручей, жажда мне не грозит. Эти леса богаты зверьем и съедобными растениями, нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы пропасть здесь.

Артур вошел в хижину и огляделся. Она была небольшая, с дырявыми стенами, которые Мерлин неумело залатал магией. В углу прямо на полу лежал тонкий соломенный матрац, стоявший рядом остов кровати выглядел настолько дряхлым, что казалось, он рассыплется в труху от одного лишь взгляда. Зато рядом с ним располагался крепкий дубовый стол и пара стульев, а у противоположной стены чернел сырыми углями очаг. 

Мерлин внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Артура, больше всего боясь, что тот скривится и не пожелает жить в полуразрушенной хижине после королевских покоев. Но, видимо, два месяца темницы примирили его и с гораздо худшими условиями.

Артур прошелся по комнате, расправил одеяло на матраце, потрогал угли в очаге, осмотрел стол и стулья, перевел взгляд на крышу и, кажется, остался доволен.

— Оставайся здесь, пока мы не уйдем из Камелота. А потом вернешься в замок и начнешь все с начала, — неловко потоптавшись на месте, проговорил Мерлин. Теперь он чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с Артуром, разом вспомнив все, что успел ему причинить. Ах, если бы только Мерлин мог без оглядки следовать наставлениям Сигана! То сейчас бы ничего не чувствовал, да и вообще не подумал бы вызволять Артура, напротив, с удовольствием бы убил его. Что-то серьезнее давней обиды должно было произойти, чтобы Мерлин стал достойным своего учителя.

Артур молча кивнул, и Мерлин поспешил уйти. Подставляя горящее лицо потокам холодного ветра, он не мог отделаться от тяжести на сердце и настойчивого внутреннего голоса, говорящего, что только что он перевернул свою жизнь с ног на голову, и неизвестно к лучшему это или нет.

На следующий день Мерлин, как и обещал, принес Артуру еды, воды, лук, стрелы и копье. Еще захватил второе одеяло, куртку, рубашку и сапоги, которые взял из шкафа в своей комнате, по размеру они должны были подойти Артуру.

В замке еще не обнаружили пропажу пленника. Кроме Мерлина его никто не навещал, даже еду не носили, а стража ленилась проходить мимо и заглядывать в узкую смотровую щель. Если бы Артур умер в темнице, то этого бы не заметили, пока не начало бы нестерпимо вонять.

Мерлин вошел в хижину, но не обнаружил там никого. Угли в очаге были еще теплыми, а соломенный матрац немного примят, и можно было сделать вывод, что Артур провел здесь ночь. На столе лежали остатки вяленого мяса и крошки от сухарей. Мерлин задумчиво провел по ним пальцем, а затем раздраженно стряхнул на пол. Сгрузив ношу у двери, он вышел из хижины и огляделся: кроме шустрых лесных птиц никого не наблюдалось. Мерлин сел на обтесанный пень у двери и принялся ждать.

Через некоторое время послышались шаги, шорох, треск ломающихся сухих веток, и к хижине вышел Артур. В одной руке у него была связка из трех среднего размера рыб, а в другой — остро заточенная палка.

Мерлин облегченно вздохнул и просиял улыбкой.

— Привет, — громко сказал он, заставив Артура вздрогнуть.

— Привет, — отозвался тот, внимательно оглядывая Мерлина. В его взгляде был интерес и недоумение, словно он не ожидал больше увидеть на своем пороге юного мага.

— Я принес тебе вещи, как и обещал, — Мерлин указал на кучу у двери хижины.

Артур в ответ лишь кивнул. Мерлин не ждал от него особой благодарности, но на простое человеческое «Спасибо» мог бы рассчитывать.

— Кажется, Сиган не понял, что Моргана причастна к твоему побегу, — сказал Мерлин, и Артур наконец заинтересованно вскинулся. — Он починил потолок в тронном зале и заставил ее отрабатывать заклинание снова и снова, пока оно не сработало как надо. 

— Хочешь сказать, Сиган не так жесток, как можно подумать?

— Он не любит бессмысленные жертвы, все, что он делает, имеет определенную цель.

— Власть над миром не та цель, которую я могу понять, и средства достижения которой — одобрить.

— Твой отец тоже получил трон не в наследство, а завоевал его в кровопролитной войне. А потом, сколько магов он истребил? Сколько простых людей убил по подозрению в колдовстве? Он уничтожил всех Драконов — оплотов магии в этом мире, ее древнейшую основу! Разве можешь теперь ты судить Сигана?

— Очевидно, нет, — усмехнулся Артур. — Но я вполне могу судить тебя. Меня учил отец, тебя — Сиган, мы в одном положении, Мерлин. Но один из нас готов отречься от методов своего учителя, а другой слепо поддерживает их, находя нелепые оправдания его жестокости.

— Ты… — Мерлин прикусил губу и сжал кулаки, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу магию. Нет уж, он не будет швырять Артура о ближайшее дерево, он…

— Ты умеешь готовить рыбу? — вполне доброжелательно спросил вдруг Артур. 

— А? Да, умею… — Мерлин нахмурился и обиженно засопел. Артур явно остался доволен тем, что смог оскорбить его, и теперь, в приподнятом настроении, начал заботиться о еде. Болван! Королевская задница!

— Я немного преувеличивал, когда говорил, что прокормиться в лесу проще простого. В походах мы всегда брали с собой слуг, чтобы они готовили и следили за нашими вещами. Сам я пытался пару раз пожарить рыбу на костре, но вряд ли ее стали бы есть даже свиньи. 

Артур потряс рыбой, которую чистил, и Мерлин неудержимо расхохотался. 

Это разрядило обстановку, и дальше Мерлин уже не вспоминал о своей обиде или неловкости, а Артур, хоть и не перестал его подначивать и оскорблять, явно делал это не со зла. Мерлин запек рыбу в глине, как делала его мать, собрал трав для пряности и даже заварил несколько листов в миске, чтобы получился вкусный настой. Он часто готовил, живя с Сиганом, но никогда раньше не использовал рецепты матери, предпочитая узнавать их у женщин в деревнях или учиться у того же Сигана. Теперь же он только и мог думать, как любил раньше запеченную рыбу, и очень хотел порадовать ею Артура.

Наевшись, они выпили по кружке травяного настоя и вернулись в дом. Мерлин показал, что прихватил с собой из замка, Артур тут же осмотрел оружие и остался доволен.

— Ты нашел мою одежду! — воскликнул он, вытащив из мешка штаны и рубаху.

— Ей был забит шкаф в моей комнате… Постой, то есть раньше она была твоей?

— Мало тебе было моего трона, так ты еще и узурпировал мои покои, — Артур, не стесняясь, стащил с себя грязную рваную одежду, которую не менял за все время, проведенное в темнице, и с удовольствием переоделся.

— В жизни бы не подумал, что там жил принц. Грязи и мусора — до потолка, а в шкафах комом вперемешку грязное и чистое белье. Фу, — Мерлин демонстративно скривился. Конечно, он преувеличивал, но лишь немного — пыль по углам в комнате точно уже собиралась в клубы, а под кровать и вовсе заглядывать было страшно.

— Мне не слишком везло с личными слугами, — Артур поправил колчан со стрелами на спине и удобно перехватил копье. — Так что можешь вылизать мои покои, и я подумаю, чтобы нанять тебя.

Он решил отправиться на охоту. Вырвавшись на свободу, он не собирался тихо сидеть в хижине. С плохо скрываемым восторгом Артур смотрел на лес вокруг, который мог теперь мерить шагами сколько захочет, на небо, чистое, бескрайнее, два месяца бывшее для него лишь маленьким кусочком голубого света в окошке темницы. 

Мерлину, которому нужно было возвращаться, чтобы его отсутствие не заметили, да еще набрать трав для прикрытия, хотелось отправиться с Артуром.

— Ты можешь набрать свои веники, пока я буду охотиться, — заявил тот, и Мерлин с радостью согласился.

Однако охота не удалась. Оказалось, что Мерлин физически не мог ходить тихо: наступал на сухие ветки, которые ломались под его весом с оглушительным треском, слишком громко продирался сквозь кусты и чихал и кашлял в самый неподходящий момент, распугивая всю дичь. В конце концов Артур его прогнал, прошипев, что не хочет остаться голодным и прослыть неумелым охотником. Перед кем? Да хотя бы перед тем же кабаном или оленем!

Несмотря на это, Мерлин возвращался в замок в самом приподнятом настроении. Это был лучший день в его жизни за последние десять лет! Сиган не позволял ему иметь друзей, утверждая, что не бывает никаких других отношений, кроме взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, ненависти или безразличия. А все теплые чувства, которые порой возникают в душе, лишь иллюзия и обман, и рано или поздно их втопчут в грязь, поэтому лучше поскорее избавляться от них. Мерлин никогда до конца не верил ему, а теперь и вовсе чувствовал, как Сиган был неправ.

С того дня Мерлин под любыми предлогами сбегал в лес, добирался до старой хижины и проводил время с Артуром. Ему было интересно и весело с ним, не важно, практиковались ли они в словесных перепалках или охотились вместе. Мерлин по-прежнему производил шума больше, чем табун лошадей, но Артуру, кажется, нравилось ворчать и раздражаться на него. Ему тоже не хватало компании, и пусть раньше у Артура были друзья, но теперь уже никого из них не осталось в живых.

Мерлин не слишком осторожничал с отлучками из замка, ленясь каждый раз придумывать хорошие отговорки. Но Сиган не проявлял беспокойства и никак не показывал, что его волнует, где его ученик пропадает целыми днями или куда делся узник из темниц. Сиган все больше времени уделял Моргане и продолжал блуждать в подземельях замка совершенно один. Планы по завоеванию ближайших королевств были отложены в долгий ящик, а Камелот постепенно пустел: люди бежали из королевства, умирали от голода и болезней. Но это волновало, казалось, только лишь Моргану и Артура и никак не касалось нынешних правителей.

Мерлин задумывался о судьбе людей только тогда, когда видел печаль и бессилие в глазах Артура. Тот не привык сидеть без дела и молча смотреть на мучения своих людей. И если в темнице он был в заключении, то теперь, будучи свободным, ему было гораздо тяжелее осознавать, как он подвел Камелот. Мерлин видел это, но ничем не мог помочь. Не знал, как управлять королевством, да и не хотел, находя это скучным, требующим слишком много сил, ведь сначала нужно было оправдаться перед Сиганом, а тот никогда бы не позволил кому-то, кроме себя самого, сесть на трон.

Но Мерлин не подозревал, насколько Артуру дорог Камелот, пока не наткнулся в его хижине на засаду…

Трое мужчин и один слабенький маг набросились на него, едва он ступил на порог. Застав врасплох, они сумели связать его, заткнуть ему рот и завязать глаза. Мерлин только беспомощно трепыхался, удивляясь, как быстро действовали нападавшие, словно знали, что от него можно ожидать. Оставалось только догадываться, что они сделали с Артуром, оставили ли его в живых или… Мерлин не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о судьбе своего друга.

Мерлина грубо усадили на стул. Наступила тишина, посреди которой раздались до боли знакомые шаги. Мерлин зажмурился под плотной повязкой и закричал бы, если бы смог. Вместо этого он отчаянно замычал, разом все понимая.

Артур никогда не был ему другом, лишь втирался в доверие, усыплял бдительность, чтобы сначала Мерлин освободил его, а после стал его пленником. Глупо было надеяться, что этот человек простит магу убийство своего отца, месяцы, проведенные в темнице, завоевание Камелота. Наверняка Артур лелеял планы мести все это время, и теперь наступил час его триумфа. 

Рядом что-то говорили, но Мерлин не вслушивался в слова. Магия, которая собиралась внутри плотным комом, готовая вырваться наружу вопреки всем стараниям Артура, угасла. Мерлин чувствовал себя слабым, беспомощным, как в тот день, когда его забрали в рабство из родной деревни.

А потом его оставили в покое. Голос Артура приказал не трогать его, и хижина опустела. Мерлин закрыл глаза, сдерживая жгучие предательские слезы и желая только одного — разучиться чувствовать, как сделал это когда-то Сиган…


	3. Chapter 3

Мерлин прочел длинное путаное заклинание и в то же мгновение отлетел к стене. Пока он вспоминал сложные древние слова, Моргана умудрилась простым жестом обезоружить его и приложить головой о каменный пол. Сиган рассмеялся, глядя на свою ученицу, и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ты делаешь гораздо большие успехи, чем Эмрис, — сказал он, обращаясь к Моргане. — Скоро ему будет впору учиться у тебя, а вовсе не наоборот.

Мерлин поднялся на ноги, потирая ушибленный лоб. Он подозревал, что Сиган давно разочаровался в нем. Взяв в ученицы Моргану, тот все больше внимания уделял ей, радуясь ее успехам, как своим. А Мерлин… Мерлину он преподал жестокий урок, когда позволил ему спасти Артура и привязаться к нему. Сиган знал, что их дружба долго не продлится, что опальный принц рано или поздно предаст Мерлина, возможно, даже не оставит в живых. Это было испытание. И Сиган явно надеялся, что Мерлин, разобравшись, кто такой Артур на самом деле, убьет того. Но Мерлин не смог. Сиган вызволил его из хижины только через два дня, сказав, что Артур, как и все люди, способен думать лишь о себе, поэтому глупо было привязываться к нему и лучше Мерлину запомнить этот урок на будущее. Ведь закон жизни един для всех: ты либо хищник, либо жертва, иного не дано.

Мерлин взглянул на Моргану, которая зарделась от слов Сигана. Несмотря на все ее уверения в ненависти к Сигану, ей явно льстила его похвала. С каждым днем она становилась все сильнее, черпая магию в неиссякаемом источнике внутри себя. Мерлину когда-то понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чтобы достичь того же уровня.

Двери тронного зала, в котором проходил урок, приоткрылись, и внутрь, низко склонив голову в страхе перед тремя магами, протиснулся Агравейн — советник Сигана, фактически управлявший теперь королевством. Агравейн явился в замок вскоре после побега Артура и лестью пополам с разумными доводами, что без умелой руки Камелот превратится в безлюдную пустыню, сумел втереться в доверие. Агравейн приходился Артуру каким-то родственником и явно лелеял свои планы, как занять трон в обход законного наследника. Сиган лишь внес в них небольшие корректировки.

— Сир, — обратился Агравейн к Сигану, — с окрестных деревень прилетают тревожные вести. Артур Пендрагон обратился за помощью в соседние королевства и собирает армию, чтобы вернуть себе Камелот.

Мерлин нахмурился, услышав имя Артура. Нет, он не чувствовал за собой вины за то, что позволил врагу Сигана сбежать, только лишь презрение, отвращение к человеку, который обманул его доверие. Свобода, Камелот и честь оказались для Артура дороже дружбы с ним. Мерлин предлагал ему королевство, но Артур не принимал подачек, а предпочитал добиваться своего в бою. Кому нужен бесславный, слабый король? Другое дело — победитель, освободитель, триумфатор! И не важно, что свой путь он начал с предательства. Так чем же Артур лучше Сигана? Он так же убьет, не задумываясь, ради своей цели, все разговоры о благородстве и доброте — пустой звук. Гаюс просил Мерлина окончательно выбрать сторону. И Мерлин выбрал. Сигана, который ни разу его не предал, с которым все было просто и понятно. Осталось только вернуть его доверие.

— Если это не будет армия магов, то нам не о чем волноваться, — ответил Сиган. — Я один могу остановить несколько сотен человек, а нас трое.

— Артур Пендрагон хитер, — возразил Агравейн. — Ненависть Утера Пендрагона к магии не передалась его сыну. Артур знает, что по-другому войну не выиграть, и постарается привлечь на свою сторону мага.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Собрать вещи и трусливо сбежать?

— Нужно собирать собственную армию. Наемники, с которыми вы пришли в Камелот, почти все разбежались, рыцари либо убиты, либо никогда не встанут на вашу сторону, а простые горожане слабы от голода и ничего, кроме вил, в руках отродясь не держали. Может статься, против людей Артура выйдете только вы трое, — Агравейн по очереди поклонился Сигану, Моргане и Мерлину. — Вам нужны надежные люди, пусть немного, пара сотен, но без них не обойтись.

— У меня есть сокровищница Камелота, я могу нанять сколько угодно людей. 

— Но будут ли они верны вам? Не проще ли создать такую армию, которая будет всецело подчиняться вам, как единственному хозяину?

— Ты имеешь в виду… — Сиган прищурился, очевидно, догадываясь, о чем говорит Агравейн. Мерлин же только таращил глаза и переглядывался с Морганой. 

— Армию мертвецов. Чаша, с помощью которой можно создать безропотных воинов, хранится в Камелоте. 

Сиган подался вперед и облизнул губы, Агравейн едва заметно усмехнулся. Предложение явно не сулило ничего хорошего. Моргана нахмурилась, а Мерлин постарался вспомнить, что он слышал о чаше, способной поднимать мертвецов. Выходило, что ничего. 

— Утер, в свое время, уничтожил много магических артефактов, а те, что не смог, запер в одном из помещений замка.

— Где? — отрывисто спросил Сиган.

— Недалеко от того места, где долгое время хранилась ваша душа, сир.

— Проводи меня.

— Конечно.

Агравейн посторонился, пропуская вперед Сигана, и вышел вслед за ним. Мерлин тоже двинулся к выходу, но Сиган жестом остановил его. 

— Что это значит? — спросила Моргана, садясь на трон. Очередное занятие измотало ее, и она не сочла нужным скрывать свою усталость от Мерлина.

— Я никогда не слышал о чаше, но знаю, что некоторые магические артефакты могут быть очень сильны. А судя по тому, как разволновался Сиган, чаша — это нечто особенное.

— Я и не знала, что Утер хранил в замке что-то магическое.

— Может быть, даже он понял, что это нельзя уничтожать? Или действительно не смог этого сделать.

— Говорят, еще до рождения Артура, Утер не страшился магии, у него даже была придворная ведьма, подруга его жены, — Моргана вздохнула и задумчиво взглянула в окно на серое пасмурное небо. — Но ее магия отняла жизнь ради другой жизни, и Утер не смог пережить этого.

— Его жена… мать Артура погибла тогда?

— Да.

Моргана легко поднялась с трона и, не желая больше продолжать нелегкий для нее разговор, вышла прочь. Мерлин проводил ее взглядом, поражаясь силе характера этой девушки. Она вела свою, совершенно непонятную Мерлину игру. Невозможно было сказать, на чьей она стороне. Моргана с удовольствием следовала урокам Сигана, изучала магию, училась убивать с ее помощью, но в то же время переживала за Артура и Гаюса, за простых горожан как раньше, когда была воспитанницей короля. Мерлин однажды даже дал ей совет, который сам получил от Гаюса: выбрать сторону. Но Моргана рассмеялась и сказала, что она точно знает, на чьей она стороне, — на своей собственной. 

— Не нужно слепо следовать за кем-то, — сказала она тогда. — Ведь можно потерять самого себя, а больше никто не имеет значения.

— А как же твой брат? — удивленно спросил Мерлин. — Ведь ты же помогла ему бежать!

— И теперь он свободен. Он мог бы уйти отсюда и забыть о Камелоте, как о страшном сне. А после, когда Сиган покинет замок, вернуться, чтобы начать все сначала. Но он не такой. Артур не станет отсиживаться в безопасности, пока страдают его люди, и это его выбор. Я же хочу быть той, кто я есть, — порождением магии.

Моргана говорила разумно, и еще недавно Мерлин думал так же, за одним лишь исключением.

— Но ты следуешь за Сиганом, — сказал он.

— Нет. Но я хочу, чтобы он так думал.

Моргана не ценила своего учителя, тогда как Мерлин готов был отдать за него жизнь.

Сиган вернулся из подземелий невероятно довольным. Очевидно, чаша, о которой говорил Агравейн, нашлась, и теперь у армии Артура не было шанса. Мерлин пытался расспросить Сигана о его планах, но тот молчал, словно до сих пор не доверял ему. Это неприятно кольнуло где-то внутри, но иного глупо было ожидать, если вспомнить, кто именно сохранил жизнь Артуру, а после и вовсе освободил его.

Но Мерлин решил не сдаваться так просто. Был еще один человек, который мог знать о загадочной чаше, вот только шансов, что он станет помогать Мерлину, было совсем немного.

Мерлин не видел Гаюса с самого предательства Артура. Казалось невозможным говорить с человеком, который, скорее всего, знал, что затевает бывший принц. Получается, он, глядя в глаза Мерлину, врал ему, убеждал его, что Артур достоин помощи, что он действительно ценит их отношения… Гаюс тоже предал его, но Мерлин был готов наступить на горло своей обиде ради информации о чаше. Впрочем, всякую вежливость и былое уважение можно теперь отбросить в сторону.

Гаюс осматривал пациента. Старика с косматой бородой и скрюченными морщинистыми пальцами, склонившегося над своими коленками так низко, что нельзя было разглядеть лица. Мерлин влетел в каморку, едва не опрокинув ведро, стоявшее у двери, и затормозил у стола. Он открыл рот, чтобы бесцеремонно потребовать у Гаюса ответов, но тут же захлопнул его, обнаружив постороннего. Всмотревшись, ничего, кроме брезгливого презрения к доживающему свое старику, не испытал. Разве что сердце отчего-то забилось быстрее, видимо, сказывалась обида на Гаюса.

— Уходи, — сказал Мерлин старику и нетерпеливо махнул рукой на дверь. Тот довольно проворно поднялся с места и убрался прочь. Мерлин проводил его взглядом, вновь набираясь сил и решимости для разговора с Гаюсом.

Лекарь между тем сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Он невозмутимо подошел к столу и начал перебирать сухие травы. Мерлин даже помнил, как назывались некоторые из них и для чего использовались — в медицине или магии, иногда это было почти одно и то же. 

— У тебя ко мне дело? — не прерывая своего занятия, спросил Гаюс и глянул на Мерлина исподлобья.

— Д-да, — отчего-то запинаясь, ответил Мерлин. — Но если хотя бы один человек в Камелоте, кроме тебя, мог ответить мне, то я обратился бы к нему.

— У меня нет желания выслушивать очередную чушь от тебя, — Гаюс вынул из пучка травы трехлистный клевер и потер его между пальцев.

— Молчи! — хрипло выкрикнул Мерлин и хлопнул ладонью об стол. — Я прикажу выпороть тебя, если скажешь еще хоть слово.

Гаюс удивленно поднял одну бровь, но, кажется, нисколько не испугался. Мерлин и сам понимал, что его угроза прозвучала по-детски, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, до вершин Сигана, один взгляд которого наводил ужас, ему было еще далеко.

— Что ты знаешь о чаше, которая может поднимать мертвецов? — напрямую спросил Мерлин.

Гаюс заинтересованно взглянул на него и вернулся к своим травам.

— Почему ты не отвечаешь? — возмутился Мерлин.

— Ты приказал мне молчать, — разумно заметил Гаюс. 

— А теперь я хочу услышать ответ. Так что это за чаша?

— Она называется Чаша Жизни. Она дарует бессмертие всем, даже тем, кто давно умер. Такой армии невозможно противостоять, ведь ни одного солдата не получится убить. Владелец Чаши может завоевать весь мир, если не найдется тот, кто сможет уничтожить ее.

— И Чаша действительно хранится в Камелоте?

— В одном из недавних походов Артур столкнулся с кучкой разбойников и отобрал у них награбленное. Среди прочего была Чаша. Я убедил Утера спрятать ее подальше, ведь уничтожить мы ее не могли.

— Почему?

— Потому что это может сделать только сильный маг.

Мерлин расплылся в улыбке. Сиган нашел чашу, а это означало лишь одно — очень скоро он создаст свою армию и уберется из Камелота. Агравейн останется наместником править королевством, а армию Артура разобьют, едва она приблизится к замковой стене. Все случится так, как должно, и Мерлин будет шагать рядом с Сиганом, поддерживая его во всем, кладя свое сердце и свою магию к его ногам. 

— Я прослежу, чтобы ты не выходил из своей каморки, — сказал Мерлин, поднимаясь с места. — И тебе запрещается писать кому-либо и любым другим способом передавать послания. Артур не должен узнать о Чаше, пусть армия Сигана станет для него сюрпризом.

— Но я могу принимать пациентов? — спросил Гаюс. 

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Мерлин. Ему хотелось навсегда запереть Гаюса в темнице или даже убить прямо сейчас, но старый лекарь еще мог быть полезен. Хотя бы до того времени, пока Сиган вновь не станет с ним откровенным.

— Мерлин… — вздохнул Гаюс и осуждающе покачал головой. — Ты ведь можешь быть другим, я видел это, что произошло?

— Что? — Мерлин расхохотался. — Я наконец-то выбрал сторону по твоему совету. Мне помогли, если честно, и ты об этом знаешь. 

— Артура нельзя судить…

— Он болван, который заслуживает смерти. Я сам поведу армию только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как он корчится от боли, от осознания, что все его люди умирают по его вине. Сначала я убью на его глазах каждого, кто верит в него, помогает, не видя его истинного лица, и только потом придет его черед. Он мог бы получить многое, но предпочел замахнуться на все.

— Мерлин… — Гаюс вздохнул и покачал головой. — Чтобы выиграть войну Артуру действительно нужно больше, чем ты мог предложить ему тогда.

— Я дал ему свободу.

— И дружбу в твоем представлении, но обещал покинуть его в ближайшее время. Разве Артур мог тебе доверять? Тебе, правой руке Сигана, даже не мыслящем о том, чтобы пойти против своего учителя? Разве он мог открыть сердце, зная, что тебе оно не нужно? 

— У него нет сердца, — все с той же детской обидой возразил Мерлин.

— А у тебя? — Гаюс внимательно посмотрел на него. Под его взглядом мысли путались, а чувства — непонятные, сложные, странные — грозились разорвать изнутри. Мерлин помотал головой, скидывая наваждение, и, не произнеся больше ни слова, выбежал из каморки.

Корнелиус Сиган был человеком щепетильным, но чересчур тщеславным. Являясь одним из основателей Камелота, он считал, что знает его досконально, с его тайнами и секретами, многие из которых придумал он сам. Он помнил еще времена, когда дня не проходило, чтобы над городом не пролетел дракон. Могущественные маги, наделенные силой управлять древними ящерами, относились к ним с глубоким уважением и никогда не пытались использовать их мощь в корыстных целях. С драконами предпочитали договариваться, только в этом случае их помощь шла во благо.

Сам Сиган, к его большому сожалению, повелителем драконов не был. Он пытался научиться этому, брал уроки у самых прославленных магов, но драконы не желали слушаться его. От одного ящера Сиган едва унес ноги, когда тот вознамерился перекусить наглым молодым колдуном.

С тех пор люди истребили драконов, наплевав на их магию и древнее происхождение. Мир менялся, люди все больше надеялись на меч и на новые технические изобретения, а на колдунов и вовсе велись гонения. Вымерли древние ящеры, исчезли повелители драконов, но Сиган верил слухам о том, что Утер заточил последнего дракона в подземельях замка в знак торжества рыцарской силы над магией. Но сколько ни бродил Сиган извилистыми темными коридорами, в которые сотни лет не ступала нога человека, все было безрезультатно. Дракон, если он вообще существовал, ловко скрывался от него, путая и уводя от своей темницы. Возможно, его смог бы найти кто-то из потомков повелителей драконов, но тех невозможно было распознать в магах. Сиган брался как-то проследить линию одного из знакомых повелителей, но она прервалась на третьем колене. 

Камелот — желанное королевство, которое однажды он поклялся сравнять с лицом земли, — не отпускал его. 

Сиган взглянул на Чашу Жизни, стоящую на столе и защищенную самыми сильными заклинаниями. Сиган не доверял никому, особенно Агравейну, явно лелеющему свои корыстные интересы. Радовало только одно: Агравейн не знал, что очень скоро от Камелота не останется и камушка. Сиган не простил этому городу ни мгновения боли, что тот принес ему. Поэтому его мало волновал побег Артура Пендрагона, куда больше — поведение Эмриса. Тот получил хороший урок и постепенно учился ненавидеть, особенно тех, кого раньше имел глупость любить. Любовь… в сердце глупого мальчишки не должно остаться ни капли этого чувства, иначе Сиган не сможет осуществить свой главный план, который готовил уже десяток лет.

В дверь постучали. Сиган накинул на Чашу красное бархатное покрывало и магией отпер дверь.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Моргана, чуть насмешливо глядя на Сигана. С некоторых пор ей разрешено было выходить из комнаты и гулять по замку. Моргана впитывала наставления Сигана, словно губка, и, хоть ее сила была меньше, чем у Эмриса, она компенсировала это усердием и большим желанием. Если бы Сигану предложили выбрать между двумя его учениками, он предпочел бы Моргану Эмрису. У последнего в голове и в сердце было слишком много ненужной чуши. За десять лет, что тот прожил с матерью, она успела отравить его своей заботой. Но Сиган не желал легких путей. Ему нужна была сила, и не важно, как сложно будет ее получить. Но в качестве запасного варианта Моргана подходила ему идеально.

Моргана прошла в комнату и остановилась в опасной близости от Чаши. Сиган знал, что она даже не догадывается, какой мощный артефакт находится рядом, но все равно насторожился.

— Нужно поговорить, — сказала Моргана, сжав пальцами высокую спинку стула. — Об Агравейне. Он… Ему нельзя верить. Едва подвернется случай, и он предаст тебя. Наверняка уже строит планы, как завладеть Чашей. Если бы ей мог воспользоваться обычный человек, Агравейн вел бы уже сюда свою армию.

Сиган с легкой улыбкой выслушал ее, а затем сорвал полог с Чаши. Моргана с нескрываемым интересом уставилась на нее.

— Я не питаю иллюзий насчет того, кто такой Агравейн, но он полезен мне сейчас. Едва я завершу свои дела в Камелоте, он отправится туда, где ему самое место — в могилу.

Моргана прикусила губу и отрицательно помотала головой.

— Он не способен навредить нам, нет нужды убивать его.

— У него будет шанс выжить, если успеет вовремя убраться из Камелота.

Моргана протянула руку к Чаше, но не смогла преодолеть расстояние в несколько дюймов до нее. Чары защищали Чашу от любого воздействия извне.

— Но что держит тебя здесь? — Моргана очертила ладонью контуры магического купола.

Сиган долго молчал прежде, чем ответить. 

— Я хочу разыскать дракона, скрывающегося в подземельях замка.

Моргана нахмурилась, припоминая что-то.

— Еще до того, как Утер взял меня на воспитание, — сказала она, — я слышала, как отец с матерью обсуждали человека, победившего драконов в Камелоте. Я не помню его имени, но он сбежал после того, как Утер объявил охоту на всех магов. Возможно, он еще жив, а старожилы замка припомнят его имя.

В этот момент Сиган готов был расцеловать ее. Моргана, сама того не зная, подарила ему шанс заполучить в подчинение последнего дракона. Сиган, не удержавшись, расплылся в улыбке и подумал, что Моргана пойдет далеко, возможно, однажды даже станет равной ему самому.

— Я знаю человека, приближенного Утера, который должен помнить имя последнего повелителя драконов.

На этот раз в глазах Морганы промелькнул страх. Ее сердце еще не окаменело, она по сей день переживала за брата, а теперь и за старого лекаря Гаюса, которого Сиган не пощадит в попытке выведать информацию. Но она научится быть сильной, это лишь вопрос времени.

Мерлин находился в своей комнате, когда с улицы послышался шум и отрывистый голос Сигана приказал разобрать замок по камушку, но найти старого лекаря. Мерлин кинулся к окну, стараясь разглядеть, что творилось внизу, но кроме пораженных гневом Сигана пришибленных стражников (пара человек, не шевелясь, лежала навзничь посреди площади) не увидел ничего. Только недалеко от входа в каморку Гаюса толпился народ.

Внутри у Мерлина все похолодело. Хоть он и ненавидел Гаюса, но не желал ему оказаться в руках Сигана. Маг был чертовски изобретателен в пытках, и если хотел добиться ответов, то непременно их получал. Мерлин помнил, как выглядел Артур после развлечений Сигана, и четко осознавал, что Гаюс подобного не заслуживал.

Мерлин выбежал из комнаты и кинулся длинными коридорами вниз, к каморке Гаюса. Перед последним поворотом он сбавил шаг и попытался выровнять дыхание, чтобы его появление выглядело так, словно он просто проходил мимо.

В комнатах Гаюса все было перевернуто вверх дном. Склянки, колбы, пузырьки были либо разбиты, либо беспорядочно раскиданы по полу, узкая деревянная кровать лишилась матраца и одной из спинок, а дубовый стол оказался порублен в щепки. Сиган бродил среди всего этого беспорядка и отчитывал стражников и Агравейна за нерасторопность. За время, что они, получив приказ, шли к каморке, старик-лекарь успел скрыться, да так, что ни одна живая душа не видела, куда он направился.

Мерлин еще раз огляделся и заметил резной ключ, лежащий возле одного из книжных шкафов. Точно такие же отпирали камеры в подземельях, Мерлин множество раз крал ключи у стражников, когда навещал Артура. Осторожно, чтобы не заметил Сиган, Мерлин подобрал ключ и крепко сжал его в руке. 

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил он, когда Сиган вышел из задней комнаты.

— Мне нужен старик, — коротко пояснил тот. 

У Мерлина на языке вертелось множество вопросов: чем Сигану не угодил Гаюс и почему после нескольких месяцев жизни в одном замке тот проявил к нему интерес именно сейчас? Не ждет ли самого Мерлина подобная судьба, ведь Сиган очевидно перестал ему доверять и посвящать его в свои планы? И что сделать, чтобы вновь завоевать его доверие? Но вместо того, чтобы поговорить, Мерлин ушел из комнат Гаюса и направился в замок. Он надеялся, что Сигану не придет в голову шпионить за ним в надежде найти лекаря, ведь между ними нет никакой связи. Уже нет.

Обойти стражу снова не составило труда. Мерлин настолько наловчился отводить беднягам глаза, что те, похоже, перестали доверять своим органам чувств. Мерлин осторожно запер за собой дверь, сотворил небольшой светящийся шар и пошел за ним, сам не понимая, куда направляется. Гаюс мог быть где угодно (и скорее всего, вовсе не в этих подземельях), но Мерлин чувствовал, что неспроста нашел ключ в каморке лекаря. Никто другой не понял бы, даже стражники, даже Сиган, ведь только он столько раз держал его в руках, что изучил в мельчайших подробностях. Это не могло быть совпадением, Гаюс оставил ему знак, зачем-то указал ему дорогу, хотя знал, что Мерлин целиком и полностью человек Сигана.

Ноги принесли Мерлина к камере, где не так давно сидел Артур. Она была не заперта с тех пор, как последний ее обитатель обрел свободу; дверь оказалась призывно приоткрыта. Мерлин облизнул губы и вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Его могла ждать ловушка. Если Гаюс задумал заманить его в подземелья, чтобы схватить, а потом обменять его жизнь на свою, то самое время это сделать. Мерлин, конечно, глуп, но успел научиться осторожности и просто так не доверять людям.

Дверь, скрипнув, отворилась, и навстречу Мерлину вышел старик, которого он недавно видел у Гаюса. Мерлин уставился на него, прищурившись. Было в старике что-то знакомое, неуловимое, даже пугающее, но никак нельзя было сказать, что именно. Старик взглянул на Мерлина, криво усмехнулся и кивком головы пригласил его зайти в камеру. Мерлин, не веря самому себе, двинулся вперед.

— Ты пришел! — расплылся в улыбке Гаюс, едва Мерлин переступил порог.

— Д-да, — немного заикаясь, ответил тот и снова покосился на незнакомого старика.

— Это мой друг А-а... Альфред, он помог мне, некоторым образом, а я помогаю ему.

— А что ты хочешь от меня? — нетерпеливо спросил Мерлин.

— Все того же — помощи, — ответил Гаюс. — Покажи мне, как ты выбрался из этих подземелий, когда решил освободить Артура. Если хочешь, можешь нарисовать карту.

Мерлин, может, и хотел, но с картами он не дружил и даже с помощью магии умудрялся так все запутать, что любая карта становилась похожа на схему непроходимого лабиринта.

— А с чего мне помогать тебе? — Мерлин сложил руки на груди, инстинктивно защищаясь от Гаюса, и прислонился плечом к стене, стараясь показать, что так просто не поддастся на уговоры.

— Попробуй сам ответить на этот вопрос. 

Мерлин почесал затылок, в котором свербело от пристального взгляда Альфреда, и промолчал. Гаюс часто требовал от него почти невозможного, задавал вопросы, на которые Мерлин не желал отвечать. Тот мог бы сказать откровенно, что именно побудило его явиться в подземелья в одиночестве, но тогда бы он несколькими словами предал все, чему его учил Сиган и за чем он твердо решил следовать. А пока ничего не было сказано, можно еще что-то изменить.

— Я выведу тебя, но при одном условии. Ты уберешься подальше от Камелота и никогда больше сюда не вернешься. Я… — Мерлин замялся. — Я не знаю, что задумал Сиган, но подозреваю, что он сотрет королевство с лица земли.

Альфред шумно втянул воздух и закашлялся, Гаюс строго взглянул на него. Мерлин вновь оглядел плотную, слишком атлетическую фигуру старика Альфреда, его белые волосы и морщинистое лицо… И яркие серо-голубые глаза, живые, молодые, блестящие от внезапно проступивших слез. Мерлин слишком хорошо помнил эти глаза, множество раз он смотрел в них и видел боль, а после — тепло и свет, и мнил себе, что они обращены к нему.

— Артур! — выдохнул Мерлин, глядя на фальшивого старика. 

— Мерлин! — предостерегающе сказал Гаюс и встал между ними. — Не стоит.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Альфред… Артур и сжал кулаки.

Мерлин отодвинул Гаюса в сторону и подошел к Артуру вплотную. Не замечая стариковского лица, он смотрел только в глаза, стараясь разглядеть в них что-то… Что-то, что не позволило бы его убить.

— Ты ловко воспользовался мной, — сказал Мерлин, облизнув губы. — Наивный дурачок, благо, что маг, марионетка Сигана, слабый, запутавшийся мальчишка… Легко было найти, за какую нить потянуть, чтобы заставить меня действовать в твою пользу?

— Мерлин… — начал Артур, но тут же умолк, когда язык в прямом смысле прилип к небу.

— Ты с удовольствием отделался от меня, как только подвернулась возможность!

— Но он не убил тебя, — возразил Гаюс. — Мерлин, он настоял, чтобы тебя оставили в живых, тогда как люди короля Баярда желали твой смерти. Ты появился не вовремя, когда они пришли на переговоры, и Артур…

— Пожалел меня? Неужели я настолько ничтожен, что не заслуживаю даже смерти?

Мерлин хрипло рассмеялся, отступая к стене, а затем сполз по ней вниз и закрыл лицо руками. Он запутался, совершенно потерял самого себя. Он не мог, просто не мог следовать наставлениям Сигана. Все его существо противилось бессмысленным убийствам и идее захватить мир. Он думал о невинных людях, которых он лишил жизни, об их семьях, помнил, как это больно — терять тех, кого любишь. Глубоко внутри Мерлин ненавидел методы Сигана, но убеждал себя, что должен быть благодарен тому за спасение, за уроки магии, за то, что великий маг взял на себя заботу о мальчишке, купленном на невольничьем рынке. Но даже магия в полной мере не слушалась его, а самые простые заклинания давались с большим трудом. Пожалуй, проще всего оказалось Мерлину вылечить Артура, и он долго еще хранил внутри ощущение тепла и света, которое возникло в момент произнесения магических слов. И Мерлин ненавидел себя за такое поведение собственной магии. 

— Эй, — Артур присел рядом и несильно толкнул его в плечо. — Ты спас меня, и я хотел отплатить тебе тем же, потому и оставил в живых. 

— Но теперь твой долг погашен, можешь зарубить меня, я не буду сопротивляться.

— Ты спас меня дважды, Мерлин, — в голосе Артура послышалась улыбка. — И можешь спасти третий, чтобы совсем обезопасить себя от меня.

— Разве твоему слову можно верить?

— Предлагаю попытаться.

Мерлин взглянул на него и без удивления отметил, что прежняя внешность успела к нему вернуться. Артур смотрелся смешно в стариковском балахоне, растрепанный, взлохмаченный, с участливым выражением лица. Встретив взгляд Мерлина, он тепло улыбнулся, поднялся на ноги и подал руку, помогая подняться.

— Почему ты не со своей армией? — спросил Мерлин. — Ходят слухи, что ты движешься на Камелот с несколькими тысячами людей.

Артур — невероятно! — смутился и отвел взгляд.

— Нет никакой армии, — ответил вместо него Гаюс. — Мы пустили этот слух, чтобы понять, как поведет себя Сиган в случае войны. Король Баярд отказался предоставить нам помощь, а с кучкой вооруженных лопатами и вилами голодных крестьян из ближайших деревень не слишком-то повоюешь.

— Значит, у вас нет никаких шансов победить, — резюмировал Мерлин.

— Мы сделали только хуже, и Сиган получил Чашу Жизни. Теперь он вполне способен завоевать весь мир, — вздохнул Артур. 

— И он это сделает, — уверенно заявил Мерлин.

— И ты ему в этом поможешь?

Мерлин неопределенно передернул плечами. Теперь он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Надежный ориентир, подсказывающий, что правильно, а что нет, пропал, а нового Мерлин пока не нашел. Предать учителя или спасти весь мир? Тот еще выбор, ведь Сиган был реален, и то, что он сделал для Мерлина, тоже, а вот мир… Он велик, необъятен и иллюзорен. Мерлин знал лишь несколько королевств вокруг, да страну за морем, где некоторое время жил с Сиганом, но понимал, что это лишь малая толика существующего мира. А бороться за то, чего сам не понимаешь, — не слишком-то много в этом смысла.

— Даже если я соглашусь помочь вам, — медленно, словно через силу проговорил Мерлин, — мы не сможем остановить Сигана, наших сил слишком мало.

— Если мы выкрадем Чашу до того, как Сиган ей воспользуется, то увеличим шансы, — заметил Гаюс.

— Но это невозможно! — возразил Мерлин. — Она защищена мощнейшими заклинаниями, какие мне даже не снились. Сиган самый сильный маг в этом мире, и никто, даже армия магов не сможет ему противостоять.

— Ты ошибаешься, — мягко ответил Гаюс. — Сиган запугал тебя своей силой, но однажды его победили, победят и вновь. К тому же у нас есть козырь, которого ему никогда не видать.

— И что это?

— Идем.

Гаюс поднялся с лавки и направился к выходу из камеры. Артур легонько подтолкнул Мерлина следом и зашагал сам, почти касаясь плечом его плеча. Видимо, боялся, что тот сбежит, но забыл, что все равно не сможет удержать мага.

Гаюс шел коридорами, спускающимися все глубже и глубже. Мерлин никогда не был в этой части подземелий, даже не знал о ее существовании и теперь с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. Перед ним плыл давешний светящийся шар, успешно заменяющий факел. Мерлин то и дело задевал рукой руку Артура, каждый раз заметно вздрагивая и выдавая свое волнение с головой. Что чувствовал при этом Артур, понять было невозможно.

Гаюс прошел через щель в стене, напоминавшую дверной проход, и оказался на каменном уступе, выдающимся в огромную бездонную пещеру. Мерлин заставил шар подняться выше и увеличиться в размерах, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше. Но в следующее мгновение раздался оглушительный звон огромной цепи, звук падающих камней, поднялся ветер, и на камень посреди пещеры опустился дракон.

Мерлин смотрел на него во все глаза. Еще бы, ведь считалось, что драконы вымерли! Этот был старый на вид, с кожистыми, кое-где рваными крыльями и уставшими желтыми глазами… оплот древней магии, мудрое существо, несправедливо искалеченное людьми этого мира.

— Я ждал вас, — сказал дракон. — Особенно тебя, юный чародей.

— Меня? — Мерлин попятился было, но уткнулся спиной в широкую грудь Артура. Тот осторожно оттолкнул его от себя на прежнее место.

— Тебе суждено изменить мир, — дракон наклонил умную морду и хитро прищурил один глаз. У Мерлина появилось чувство, будто им манипулируют. Снова. — Сиган не смог дать тебе самого необходимого — судьбу. 

— А ты играючи вытащишь ее из-под собственного хвоста? — дерзко воскликнул Мерлин. Дракон, вместо того чтобы обидеться, оглушительно расхохотался, запрокинув голову к потолку.

— Судьба дана нам от рождения, — возразил он. — И твоя — быть здесь.

— В этой пещере?

— В Камелоте!

Мерлин готов был поклясться, что дракон закатил глаза. Такое поведение древнего ящера не вязалось ни с одной историей о драконах, которые знал Мерлин. Наверное, за годы одиночества у дракона выработалось отвращение к людям. А может, это потому, что его заточили в пещере или же на дне скопился какой-то газ, который плохо действует на характер ящеров. 

— И что я должен сделать? — Мерлин нервно рассмеялся. 

— Защищать. Созидать. Строить. В этом твоя судьба. Камелот лишь начало, со временем о тебе узнает весь мир.

— Спасибо, конечно, я рад, что ты такого высокого обо мне мнения, но… Что если я не хочу? — Мерлин прошелся вдоль края каменного выступа, споткнулся, но в тот же момент сильная рука удержала его от падения. Если так пойдет и дальше, то Артур очень быстро вернет свой долг.

— Ты сам чувствуешь, что Камелот — твой будущий дом. Только придя сюда, ты начал меняться.

И это действительно было так. Он искал тьму в своей душе и находил ее отголоски, зло уже дало корни, но они были слабы и немощны. Сиган говорил, что только по-настоящему темный маг может стать великим, и Мерлин верил ему, чувствуя свободу в своих поступках и мыслях. Но Камелот изменил его, встреча с Артуром изменила его, словно тот был лучом света, разгоняющим любую тьму. Артур смог справиться с Сиганом в душе Мерлина, но сможет ли он сделать то же в Камелоте?

— А нет другого пути? — отчаянно спросил Мерлин.

— Ты думаешь, даже если бы он существовал, тебе стало бы проще? Не существует легких путей, а твой уже достаточно орошен кровью и страданиями. Подумай, стоит ли с него сходить теперь, чтобы начать новый?

— Но я не смогу. И не хочу, — Мерлин обернулся на Артура и Гаюса, надеясь на их поддержку.

— Трус! — загрохотал дракон и взвился к потолку, натягивая цепь почти до предела. Потоком воздухам от мощных взмахов крыльями Мерлина едва не сбило с ног. Артур снова поддержал его, не давая упасть. Дракон дыхнул огнем на стену над головами людей и камнем ухнул вниз, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Ты понял, о чем он говорил? — спросил Артур, стряхивая с куртки Мерлина упавшие сверху искры.

Мерлин пробурчал что-то невразумительное.

— Он отлично понял, — вместо него ответил Гаюс. — И не очень доволен своими выводами. 

— Я могу сдать дракона Сигану! — воскликнул Мерлин, уворачиваясь от руки Артура. — Заслужу его прощение и преподнесу самый лучший подарок.

— Думаешь, заслужить прощение можно лишь парой слов? Уверен, даже темные маги знают цену преданности, — Артур хмыкнул и подтолкнул Мерлина к выходу: в пещере дракона больше нечего было делать.

— Я ни разу не дал Сигану повода усомниться во мне.

— Пока не пришел в Камелот.

— Пока не встретил тебя! — Мерлин развернулся и кулаком, позабыв о своей магии, ударил Артура в скулу. Из-за него! Из-за этого человека все полетело к черту! Артур появился со своим невероятным взглядом, в котором были скрыты и сила, и боль, и любовь к своему королевству, подкупающая искренность во всем, что касалось Камелота. Он стойко переносил пытки и ни разу не пожаловался на них Мерлину, хотя тот видел, знал, как ему было больно. В Артуре был спрятан стержень, которого не хватало Сигану, чей костяк был подобен извивающейся змее. 

Артур позволил еще пару раз ударить, а затем перехватил руку Мерлина и ловко завел ему за спину.

— Успокойся, идиот, и перестань винить всех подряд в своих бедах, — шепнул Артур Мерлину на ухо, случайно мазанув по нему губами.

— Не было никаких бед, пока не появился ты!

— Замечательно. Но почему-то ты сделал все, чтобы я никуда не девался. Да ладно, Мерлин, ты же не такой придурок, каким хочешь казаться.

Артур все не отпускал его, и Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу, стараясь встать поудобнее. Заведенная за спину рука начала затекать, а кожа там, где ее касалось дыхание Артура, покрылась мурашками.

— Не такой? — с сомнением переспросил Мерлин.

— Ты спас меня, а я не привык быть обязанным злобным идиотам.

Артур наконец выпустил его, и Мерлин отскочил в сторону, потирая пострадавшее плечо.

— Значит, тебе пора менять свои привычки, — насупившись, сказал он.

Артур закатил глаза и, отодвинув Мерлина в сторону, отправился догонять Гаюса, который ушел далеко вперед по коридору. Мерлин нехотя поплелся следом, опасаясь, что сам не найдет дорогу обратно. 

Слова дракона настойчиво вертелись у него в голове, но их смысл Мерлин упорно не желал понимать и принимать до конца. Слишком много нужно переосмыслить, а сделать и вовсе невозможное. Как Артур был обязан ему жизнью, потому и не убил до сих пор, так и Мерлин помнил, что Сиган спас его, когда его жизнь превратилась в настоящий ад.

В дверь постучали, и Моргана отложила гребень, чтобы встретить неожиданного гостя. Она ожидала увидеть Сигана или, может, Эмриса, но в комнату вошла служанка. Неловко поклонившись, она поставила тяжелый поднос на стол и, не произнеся ни слова, поспешила к двери.

— Стой! — приказала Моргана, и Гвен послушно застыла на месте. — Не уходи, прошу.

Раньше она считала Гвен своей подругой. Простая искренность, с которой та обращалась к ней, подкупала, а восхищение в ее глазах льстило и всегда дарило прекрасное настроение. Гвен никогда не отличалась красотой внешней, но была обаятельна и мила, тогда как Моргана могла затмить любую красавицу Британских островов, но острый язычок ее успел натворить дел.

Когда в Камелот пришел Сиган и взялся учить Моргану магии, отношение Гвен к ней переменилось. Она всей душой ненавидела Сигана и Эмриса, ведь при осаде они убили ее отца и брата. Гвен видела, как Сиган, словно куклу, швырнул ее отца на острые пики рыцарей, а Эмрис уронил на Элиана, ее брата, кусок замковой стены. Если бы Гвен могла, то убила бы обоих темных магов, но даже малейшая попытка причинить вред Сигану или Эмрису стоила бы ей жизни, а глупо погибать, так и не отомстив, она не хотела.

Моргана видела, что происходило с Гвен, понимала, что та чувствовала, но ничем не могла помочь. Она сама была пленницей в собственной комнате, и единственным выходом для нее было подчиниться. Прежняя Моргана сражалась бы до последнего, но Сиган знал, как пробраться ей в душу и отравить ее сомнениями и жаждой мести, сыграть на любви к власти. Но если раньше Моргана могла надеяться только на власть над мужчинами, пораженными ее красотой, то теперь ей пообещали гораздо больше. И Моргана поверила в то, что ей это действительно нужно.

— Гвен, — позвала Моргана, не решаясь подойти к ней, — поговори со мной.

Гвен, низко опустив голову и глядя себе под ноги, отрицательно покачала головой.

— Ты очень сильная девушка, и я восхищаюсь тобой. На твоем месте я бы…

— Перешла на сторону темных магов, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, — пробормотала Гвен. 

Моргана не ошиблась, девушка злилась на нее за предательство. И отчасти была права.

— Гвен, ты должна понять меня! — воскликнула Моргана. — Кто бы еще стал учить меня магии? А если бы я не согласилась, то они бы убили меня.

— Как и всех тех, кто сражался за Камелот, — Гвен вскинула голову и с вызовом посмотрела на Моргану. Ее темные глаза сверкали неподдельной ненавистью, а руки сжались в кулаки. Она сильно изменилась за последние месяцы, ожесточилась и потеряла милую теплую улыбку, которая так часто трогала ее губы раньше.

— Я тоже сражаюсь, — горячо возразила Моргана. — Как только моих сил будет достаточно, я убью Сигана и займу трон Камелота.

— И что тогда изменится? Темного мага сменит злая ведьма, и я сомневаюсь, кого из вас предпочту.

— Ты знаешь меня лучше всех, Гвен, — Моргана подошла к ней вплотную и взяла за руку. Ладонь казалась холодной и безжизненной, словно Гвен уже была на половине пути к отцу и брату. — Мне всегда были важны люди Камелота, я голодала, отдавала им свой хлеб и свою воду, я ругалась с Утером, потому что считала его указы несправедливыми. И я осталась такой же, просто теперь у меня есть сила, которой нужно научиться пользоваться.

— Ты могла бы пойти к друидам. Говорят, их магия берет корни от самой природы. Она не отнимает жизни и не разрушает города.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что меня бы не выпустили к друидам? — Моргана взяла с подноса виноградину и повертела ее в пальцах. Аппетита не было, но нужно было поесть, даже через силу. В последнее время она сильно похудела и теперь больше походила на высохшую старуху, чем на красавицу-принцессу, любимицу короля.

Гвен промолчала, плотно сжав губы.

— Я… я помогла сбежать Артуру, — призналась Моргана. Пожалуй, это был единственный поступок, который могла бы одобрить Гвен.

И действительно, та удивленно уставилась на нее и даже едва заметно улыбнулась.  
— Он приведет в Камелот армию и освободит всех нас.

— Нет, — жестко ответила Моргана. — Я надеюсь, что ему хватит ума бежать отсюда подальше. Ты не знаешь Сигана так, как я, не понимаешь, насколько он опасен и всемогущ. Никто не сможет с ним справиться, а уж если Эмрис перестанет сомневаться и останется на его стороне, то Камелот обречен.

— А ты будешь на его стороне? — спросила Гвен, пристально глядя Моргане в глаза. Та подавила желание поежиться от этого нового тяжелого взгляда Гвен и неопределенно повела плечами. Она действительно не знала, как поступит. Больше всего ей хотелось жить и учиться магии, и Сиган давал ей все это. Но она ненавидела его. Гораздо больше, чем кого бы то ни было раньше, даже больше отца, которого, на поверку, еще и любила. И ненависть в чистом виде казалась гораздо привлекательнее клубка сложных, противоречивых чувств, грозивших свести ее с ума. Но в противовес этой тьме был Артур. Он восхищал Моргану — отчаянный, не сдающийся, вопреки всему собирающийся идти на Камелот, ее брат… Всегда имевший того, в ком она особенно нуждалась — родного отца. Ах, если бы только нашелся человек, которого она могла бы безоговорочно любить и который раскрыл бы перед ней все тайны магии! За ним она пошла бы, ни разу не оглянувшись, не важно, на чьей стороне он был бы.

Отпустив Гвен, Моргана съела несколько ложек каши и пару виноградин, запила вином и легла спать, так и не приняв никакого решения.


	4. Chapter 4

— Эмрис!

Мерлин оглянулся через плечо, прижимая к себе корзинку с хлебом и фруктами, которую нес в подземелье Артуру и Гаюсу. Те так и жили в одной из старых камер, больше похожей на пещеру, о которой стражники и не подозревали. Мерлин давно указал Артуру и Гаюсу дорогу наружу, но они решили не покидать замок. Артур иногда выбирался в лес, чтобы поохотиться или поймать рыбу, которую они после зажаривали на костре. Мерлин не раз просил их забыть о Камелоте и уйти, но упрямец Артур вопреки всему цеплялся за свое королевство, словно то было его жизнью. А Гаюс лишь отмахивался, говоря, что ему все равно некуда идти. Мерлин не понимал, чего они ждут и добиваются, но продолжал таскать им еду и навещать так часто, как мог.

Услышав свое имя, Мерлин зажмурился, чтобы собраться с духом, и медленно повернулся к Сигану.

— Я… кормлю собак, — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд ответил Мерлин. — При правильном обращении они могут стать грозным оружием. А старики говорят, что им очень полезны овощи, тогда они вырастают большие… очень и сильные, и…

— Я понял, — прервал его Сиган, очевидно не слишком вслушиваясь во всю ту ахинею, что нес Мерлин. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

— Да? — Мерлин беспомощно посмотрел на свою корзинку и нехотя отставил ее в сторону. — О чем?

— О… — Сиган, что было совершенно несвойственно ему, замялся и, схватив Мерлина за руку, втолкнул в первую попавшуюся пустовавшую комнату. — О твой семье. Что ты знаешь о своем отце?

— Ничего, — Мерлин даже рассмеялся от удивления. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать вопрос о своих родителях, которыми Сиган до этого никогда не интересовался. Кроме того раза, когда сообщил, что мать Мерлина умерла.

— Ты должен что-то помнить. Может, в деревне говорили о нем или твоя мать…

— Нет! Мама ни разу не упоминала о нем, хоть я и пытался расспрашивать, а в деревне меня боялись, поэтому сплетни обходили меня стороной.

— Твоя мать ведь не ведьма, я прав?

— Да.

— А это значит, что твой отец умел колдовать. Не знаю ни одного мага, который не унаследовал бы дар от одного из родителей.

— Возможно, но я понятия не имею кто он и где находится теперь.

— Иначе бы ты сказал… — пробормотал Сиган, а Мерлин смотрел на него во все глаза. 

Ох, неспроста весь этот интерес! Сиган что-то задумал, просто так он вопросов не задает, а уж таких и подавно. Сейчас он не уверен, но очень скоро раскопает все до конца. Мерлин и сам бы больше всего на свете хотел знать, кто его отец, но это невозможно. Единственного человека, который знал о нем, — Хунит, матери Мерлина — уже нет в живых.

Сиган вышел из комнаты, а Мерлин еще некоторое время стоял у открытого окна, стараясь привести в порядок мысли. Затем он подхватил дожидавшуюся его корзинку и поспешил в подземелья.

Гаюса и Артура не было в камере, и Мерлин облегченно вздохнул: сейчас ему не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать. Но стоило ему, оставив корзинку, выйти в коридор, как он едва не сбил с ног Артура.

— Эй, я засчитаю это как попытку убийства! — помогая Мерлину удержаться на ногах, заявил тот.

Мерлин лишь кисло улыбнулся. 

— Что-то случилось? — тут же спросил Гаюс, тоже оказавшийся здесь, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Мерлин и сделал попытку уйти, но Артур удержал его. Мерлин обещал не использовать против него магию, но теперь был готов нарушить слово. Ему нужно было побыть одному! Спрятаться от всех, чтобы собраться с мыслями и чувствами, — многое в своей жизни он пережил именно так.

— А я так не думаю, — Гаюс прошел в камеру и сел на застланную соломой лавку, Мерлину пришлось примоститься рядом. — Расскажи мне и станет легче.

— Нечего рассказывать, все в порядке, — упрямо возразил Мерлин, но под строгим проницательным взглядом Гаюса все же сдался. — Сиган зачем-то расспрашивал меня об отце, которого я даже никогда не видел.

Лицо Гаюса перекосилось, словно Мерлин спросил у него что-то запрещенное.

— Вы все сговорились, что ли? — взорвался Мерлин, вскочил с лавки и заметался по камере. — Почему вы ведете себя так, будто мой отец по меньшей мере беглый король Камелота, и об этом известно каждому, кроме меня?

— Мне неизвестно, — вставил Артур, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

— Я надеялся, что Сиган никогда не узнает о нем, — вздохнул Гаюс, с укоризной наблюдая за Мерлином. — Но если он подобрался к правде, значит Хунит в опасности.

— Что? — услышав имя матери, Мерлин остановился и неверяще уставился на Гаюса. — Откуда ты…

— Хунит моя давняя знакомая, я знал ее еще до твоего рождения. 

— Что? — повторил Мерлин, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги. Он привалился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Все, все вокруг манипулируют им, а он, идиот, ведется, верит сладким речам и громким обещаниям.

— А после запрета магии в Камелоте я отправил к ней последнего повелителя драконов, Балинора, который и стал твоим отцом. Я полагаю, до Сигана дошли слухи, что в замке спрятан дракон, и он одержим идеей найти его. Пока что магия защищает древнего ящера от непрошенных гостей, но если Сиган приведет с собой повелителя драконов, то рухнут любые чары. 

— Поэтому он ищет моего отца, — Мерлин взглянул на Артура, в глазах которого читалось сочувствие, посмотрел в окно, на пол, но не находил в себе сил поймать взгляд Гаюса.

— И поэтому твоя мать в опасности.

— Как? Ведь она умерла, Сиган сказал мне об этом, как только купил меня, я попросил его разузнать ее судьбу.

— Но Хунит жива, — мягко возразил Гаюс.

Мерлин вскинул голову так резко, что шея отозвалась болью. Если это шутка, то самая жестокая из всех!

— Сиган хотел, чтобы ты забыл о доме и о матери. Если бы ты знал, что она ждет тебя каждый день, надеется увидеть тебя вновь, то сбежал бы от него, как только окреп. К счастью, ее не нужно было убивать на самом деле, чтобы ты поверил в ее смерть. Прости, Мерлин, я давно хотел тебе сказать, но…

Мерлин вскочил на ноги и ринулся к двери. Он должен увидеть свою мать немедленно! Ничто в мире не может быть более важным, чем она. Ее улыбка, ее объятия, ее поцелуй в лоб — последнее прикосновение, которое помнил Мерлин — он так мечтал увидеть ее снова, он так нуждался в ней.

Сильные руки перехватили его поперек туловища и не дали сбежать. Мерлин бился в железной хватке, позабыв о магии, обо всем, вновь превратившись в испуганного, несчастного мальчишку, которого угнали в рабство.

— Тиши, тише, — услышал он мягкий голос. Кто-то насилу удерживал его, прижимая к большой теплой груди. Мерлин слушал стук чужого сердца — ровный, уверенный, и успокаивался сам. Хватка постепенно ослабла, но вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть совсем, превратилась в объятия. Одна рука бережно обнимала его за спину, а вторая гладила по волосам. Знакомый голос шептал ему на ухо какую-то успокаивающую чепуху.

Мерлин пошевелился и удивленно уставился на Артура, который смотрел в ответ с непривычной нежностью и теплотой. Но в следующее мгновение его взгляд ожесточился, и объятие прекратилось, словно его и не было, словно Мерлину привиделось в горячечном забытье. Однако Артур остался стоять рядом, готовый подхватить Мерлина, если тому снова придет в голову наделать глупостей.

— Я должен увидеть свою мать, — слегка дрожащим голосом сказал Мерлин.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гаюс. — Но сейчас это опасно. Я попросил Хунит спрятаться там, где ее не нашел бы даже я. И если ты отправишься к ней, то Сиган может проследить за тобой. А уж едва Хунит попадет к нему в руки, то ты представляешь, что он с ней сделает. Она ведь просто так не выдаст Балинора, о котором, я уверен, и без того мало что знает. Ходят слухи, что он давно мертв. Но вряд ли Сиган ей поверит.

И Мерлин вынужден был согласиться. 

— Попей, — ему в руку ткнулся бурдюк с водой. Мерлин сделал глоток и закашлялся: «вода» оказалась довольно крепким вином. 

— И что мне теперь делать? — спросил он у Гаюса.

— Все, чтобы Сиган не нашел твою семью. И не догадался, что ты знаешь о его планах, — ответил Артур вместо него. 

— Я не хочу возвращаться к Сигану и не смогу таиться от него, он же видит меня насквозь.

— Ты должен попытаться, ведь теперь ты можешь потерять гораздо больше, — сказал Гаюс. 

Мерлин кивнул и невидяще уставился на свои руки. Кажется, пришла пора раз и навсегда выбрать сторону. Он не может помогать Артуру и быть верным Сигану. К тому же его отношение к последнему уже давно переменилось. Рядом с Сиганом Мерлин чувствовал себя слабым. Он так и не обрел настоящую силу. Моргана за два месяца освоила больше, чем он за год. Значит, он не такой хороший маг, как надеялся Сиган, и очень скоро тот разочаруется в нем окончательно. И убьет, скорее всего.

— Я… помогу вам, — едва слышно сказал Мерлин. И чуть громче повторил: — Помогу.

Гаюс тепло, по-отечески улыбнулся, Артур же, напротив, нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Если ты вздумаешь предать нас… — начал он.

— Запугивание не лучший метод, особенно с Мерлином, — оборвал его Гаюс. — Чем ты тогда отличаешься от Сигана, если используешь страх как оружие?

— Что я должен делать? — поморщившись, спросил Мерлин. Ему не нравилось, что его обсуждают так, как будто его здесь нет вовсе.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал о Чаше Жизни? — ответил Гаюс. — Если Сиган решит использовать ее, ‒ а он обязательно это сделает ‒ то погибнет не только Камелот, но все Британские острова. Нельзя допустить это. В воинах, которых может создать Чаша, не будет ничего человеческого. Это мертвецы, скелеты, не способные обладать чувствами, мыслями, их удел — подчиняться приказам и не щадить никого: ни детей, ни женщин, ни стариков. Сиган, упиваясь властью, забыл, что без людей всякая власть теряет смысл. 

Мерлин и раньше понимал, что может повлечь за собой использование Чаши, и даже надеялся отговорить Сигана от его затеи, но теперь понял, как же на самом деле был глуп. Сиган никогда не думал о простых людях. Скольких он убил, войдя в Камелот? А скольких уничтожил Мерлин, слепо следуя за своим учителем? Чаша даровала абсолютную власть, и Сиган ни при каких обстоятельствах от нее бы не отказался. Мерлин никогда не желал обрести могущество такой ценой. 

— Я сделаю все, чтобы уничтожить Чашу, — твердо сказал Мерлин, — даже если это будет стоить мне жизни. 

Артур хмыкнул, а Мерлин не решился посмотреть на него. Наверное, тот считал, что для захватчика Камелота, убийцы лучшим искуплением грехов будет смерть. И даже это слишком малая цена за все, содеянное Мерлином.

Несколько дней Мерлин старался не попадаться на глаза Сигану. Ему казалось, что предательство крупными буквами написано у него на лице, и стоит лишь взглянуть — Сиган тут же определит место укрытия Гаюса и Артура и прочтет все их планы. Хотя Мерлину их, большей частью, не сообщили. Уничтожение Чаши Жизни — лишь половина дела. Сиган все еще остается величайшим магом из всех живущих, и вступить с ним в схватку — значит обречь себя на смерть. Но так, как раньше Мерлин верил Сигану, теперь он верил Гаюсу, хоть тот и делал только, что загадочно молчал. 

На пятый день Мерлину все же пришлось встретиться с бывшим учителем. Пересилив себя, он явился прямо к нему в покои, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть Чашу и оценить ее защиту. С такими мощными заклинаниями Мерлин еще не сталкивался. И он понятия не имел, как их снять. Сиган лишь упоминал о такой сильной магии, но никогда не демонстрировал ее Мерлину, не учил использовать или противостоять ей. 

Сигана в комнате не было, и Мерлин осмелился подойти ближе, чтобы рассмотреть Чашу. Среднего размера, на высокой ножке, ничем не примечательная на вид. Кубки, из которых пили вино во дворце, и то были богаче. Но от Чаши мороз шел по коже, стоило лишь присмотреться к ней повнимательнее. Магия жизни и смерти, заключенная внутри нее, влияла на каждого, кто осмеливался завладеть ей.

Увлекшись, Мерлин слишком поздно услышал шаги в коридоре и обернулся, лишь когда скрипнула дверь. Сиган, казалось, не удивился его присутствию, по крайней мере, не подал виду.

— Она сослужит нам великую службу, — сказал он, кивнув на Чашу. — Обычно я держу ее накрытой, чтобы никто не помыслил даже попытаться украсть ее.

Мерлин вздрогнул и тут же поежился, словно от холода, чтобы замаскировать испуг.

— Она прекрасна, — протянул он, вновь глядя на Чашу. — Я чувствую ее магию.

— А она чувствует твою. Только по-настоящему сильный маг может воспользоваться ей. Попробуй, — Сиган взмахнул рукой в приглашающем жесте, а Мерлин удивленно уставился на него.

— Но как… защита… — пробормотал он.

— Попробуй, — снова повторил Сиган.

Мерлин протянул руку и с трудом, словно проникая сквозь густой кисель, обхватил пальцами Чашу. Дернул на себя, но не смог сдвинуть ее с места, как ни старался.

— Ты можешь дотронуться до нее, но не более. Теперь убери руку.

Мерлин разжал пальцы, но ладонь словно прилипла к Чаше. Заклинания, наложенные Сиганом, создали ловушку для каждого, кто попробует украсть Чашу. Незадачливый вор не сможет избежать наказания. Зная Сигана, Мерлин не сомневался, что это будет что-то пострашнее смерти.

Сиган взял Мерлина за руку, и та свободно отклеилась от Чаши. Это значит, что заклинание было замешано на крови. Сильнее магии не придумаешь.

Мерлин потер слегка покрасневшую ладонь. Кожу саднило, словно от ожога, и на ней постепенно проступали тонкие линии, складывающиеся в замысловатый рисунок. Через пару мгновений на ладони Мерлина раскинул крылья дракон.

Сиган не сдержал торжествующей улыбки. Мерлин нахмурился и сжал руку в кулак. Очевидно, Сиган не просто так попросил взять Чашу. Это была проверка, но проверка на что?

— Сама судьба свела нас когда-то, Эмрис, — сказал Сиган. — Ты не представляешь, какая сила была у твоих предков. И она перейдет к тебе в скором времени.

— Во мне и так есть магия…

— О нет. Ты не простой колдун, Эмрис, ты потомок повелителей драконов, возможно, последний из всех. Сейчас твоя сила дремлет, но я знаю, как разбудить ее, если потребуется.

— Если потребуется? — растерянно переспросил Мерлин. Сиган говорил что-то непонятное, и Мерлин почти не слушал его, думая о своем отце. Тот был маг, очень сильный, надо полагать, и может быть, Мерлин когда-нибудь станет на него похожим. Повелитель драконов… это звучало громко и непривычно, и Мерлин понятия не имел, что это означает. 

— Сначала я испробую другой способ, — ответил Сиган и отвернулся к окну, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Скажи, какой он был, мой отец? — спросил Мерлин у Гаюса. 

Тот пристально взглянул на него, медля с ответом. Мерлин удобно расположился на соломенном матраце, который притащил в камеру несколько дней назад, чтобы старому лекарю лучше спалось. Гаюс сидел в небольшом деревянном кресле (тоже появившемся здесь стараниями Мерлина), сложив руки на животе и думая о чем-то своем. Артура в камере не было, он вновь отправился на охоту в лес, вопреки всем уговорам Гаюса и Мерлина. 

Камера теперь больше напоминала обычную маленькую комнату, хоть и не особо уютную, но вполне пригодную для жизни. Мерлин любил бывать в ней гораздо больше, чем в своих огромных покоях в замке. Последние хоть и были хорошо обставлены, с удобной кроватью, просторные, но слишком сильно ощущалось там его одиночество. Мерлин пытался перебирать вещи Артура, даже нюхал их (некоторые пахли отвратительно, у принца явно был худший в мире слуга), но только чувствовал себя идиотом. Живой Артур, сидящий рядом с ним плечом к плечу, вызывал куда больше чувств и эмоций, пусть порой это были лишь гнев и раздражение. Артур ловко умел вывести его из себя, и Мерлин старался платить ему тем же. Гаюс, глядя на них, поджимал губы и качал головой. «Дети», — можно было прочесть по его губам. И если Артур предпочитал грубые тычки и приказы, то Мерлин научился действовать более тонко, то выставляя Артура идиотом, то подстраивая ему мелкие неприятности, вроде некстати опрокинувшегося кувшина с водой прямо ему в сапоги. Мерлин смеялся, получал подзатыльник от разъяренного Артура (если не успевал увернуться) и его же плохо скрываемую улыбку. 

— Никто еще не обращался со мной столь непочтительно, — напыщенно ворчал Артур.

— А с вашей королевской задницей, сир? — спрашивал в ответ Мерлин, заранее отойдя на пару шагов в сторону. 

Мерлин и сам не заметил, как Артур стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Привнес в нее свет и тепло, подарил дружбу, о которой Мерлин успел забыть, живя с Сиганом. Артур словно олицетворял все то, что Мерлин потерял десять лет назад. И он тянулся к нему сердцем, с каждым днем все больше и больше веря его завораживающе глубоким глазам. Артур заполнил холодную пустоту внутри Мерлина. Последнему поспособствовал и Гаюс, относившийся к нему как к родному племяннику.

— Что ты знаешь о моем отце? — вновь спросил Мерлин.

Гаюс упрямо покачал головой. Он не желал говорить о Балиноре, словно это как-то могло навредить Мерлину или Хунит. Мерлин давно понял, что его отца нет в живых, ведь иначе он не бросил бы семью. Был бы он с ними, разве угнали ли бы маленького Мерлина в рабство? Конечно, он бы никогда не допустил такого, или, если бы был далеко, то нашел бы сына и спас. Мерлин был уверен, что отец так бы и поступил, иначе Гаюс не хранил бы ему преданность, а мать давно бы нашла себе нового мужа.

— Сиган говорил, что у него была особая сила повелителя драконов. Что это значит?

— Лишь то, что драконы повиновались его слову, — Гаюс вздохнул и посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. — И это погубило их.

— Я думал, драконов истребил король Утер.

— Да. Но драконы очень осторожные существа. Они жили на свете по нескольку сотен лет, были мудры и научились не доверять людям. Но не могли ослушаться приказа повелителя. Они явились на его зов, преклонили головы перед ним и так нашли свою смерть. Утер обманул Балинора и использовал его, чтобы уничтожить древних ящеров. Оставил лишь одного как символ своего триумфа.

Мерлин помотал головой, не желая верить словам Гаюса. Его отец призвал на гибель всех драконов? Древний прекрасный магический род, чьи знания о мире и мудрость были столь велики, что не могли даже сравниться с человеческими. Это преступление было хуже, чем убийство сотен, тысяч людей!

— Балинор сам пришел в ужас от такого поступка, — продолжил Гаюс. Но Мерлин перебил его.

— Тогда почему он не убил Утера? Разве такое можно простить? Даже просто оставить безнаказанным!

— Когда-то Утер Пендрагон был другом Балинора. Он предал твоего отца, но только потому, что не смог справиться с болью, разъедающей его изнутри. Утер мстил магии за смерть своей жены, и Балинор, увы, понимал это. Поэтому в гибели драконов взялся винить себя.

— Но это глупо! — закричал Мерлин, вскочив с места. — Виновный здесь только один. А ты, Гаюс, как ты мог после такого оставаться рядом с Утером? Ты такое же чудовище, как и он!

Солома на матраце задымилась с одной стороны, и Гаюс поспешил залить ее водой. Мерлин смотрел на него взглядом, полным ненависти, обиды и непонимания. Казалось, еще немного, и загорится уже мантия на Гаюсе, а то и он сам.

— Я простил его. Человек это не один единственный поступок и не его болезнь, коей я считаю охоту на магов Утера. Я знал его другим и я видел в нем прежние качества, хоть и скрытые ненавистью и жестокостью.

— Разве можно…

— Можно, Мерлин, — веско перебил его Гаюс. — Артур простил тебя за убийство его отца, за Камелот. А ведь он не знал тебя раньше, но сумел разглядеть твое сердце за тьмой, которую поместил туда Сиган. Это в разы сложнее, чем простить старого друга. Не суди обо всем так категорично, Мерлин, никто не бывает только лишь хорошим или только плохим; и даже самые ужасные поступки иногда заслуживают прощения.

Мерлин запустил руки в волосы и отчаянно замотал головой. Он не хотел слушать Гаюса с его разумными доводами и причиняющими боль словами. Нет! Его жизнь теперь запуталась до предела, и Мерлин не мог, не успевал угнаться за всеми переменами. Его учили только лишь ненавидеть, а Гаюс и Артур требовали гораздо большего: сострадания, понимания, прощения и любви. 

— Ты когда-нибудь любил? — спросил Мерлин получасом позже. Все это время он просидел молча, глядя на маленький клочок хмурого неба в узком оконце камеры, больше похожем на обыкновенный пролом в стене.

— Наверное, — осторожно ответил Гаюс. — Смею спросить, а ты?

— Мою мать, моего друга детства, но это не то. Я не знаю, что значит любить другого человека осознанно, горячо, чтобы быть готовым отдать за него жизнь. Ради матери я сделаю все, но это чувство было со мной всегда, оно неотъемлемо, как мое существо. С другом было интересно и весело, и я вспомнил его потому, что больше друзей у меня не было. Все говорят, что любовь делает нас лучше, зажигает в нас особый свет, но если я никого не люблю, то…

— Ты любишь этот мир и жизнь в нем, ты ценишь людей, умеешь сострадать и видеть их души. Это тоже свет и в своем роде любовь.

— Но не та…

— Не та. Но кто знает, может, завтра ты встретишь человека, к которому потянется твое сердце.

— Лучше бы сегодня, — усмехнулся Мерлин и обернулся на звук шагов.

На пороге появился Артур, за спиной у него виднелся лук, а в руке он сжимал двух подстреленных кроликов. Его лицо пересекали две грязные полосы от пальцев, а волосы растрепались до невозможности. Мерлин хмыкнул, разглядывая его, и красноречиво нахмурился. 

Артур прищурился и положил кроликов рядом с Мерлином. Тот демонстративно отодвинулся, старательно пряча счастливую улыбку. Губы не слушались, и лицо перекосило в каком-то уж совсем зверском выражении.

— Наколдуй мне воды, я хочу помыться, — ничуть не испугавшись, приказал Артур.

Мерлин вытаращил на него глаза и не сдвинулся с места.

— Не хочешь? Тогда сам виноват, — Артур шагнул вперед, легко отодвинул Мерлина в сторону и плюхнулся рядом с ним на матрац, прижавшись к нему грязным плечом. — Третьи сутки идет дождь, я мог бы помыться в реке, но подумал о горячей ванне, которую ты можешь устроить, и с королевской благоразумностью выбрал ее. 

— С благоразумностью… — пробормотал Мерлин. — С ослиной гордостью королевской задницы!

— Ну так что насчет ванны? — Артур приобнял Мерлина за плечи и крепче прижал к себе. 

— Только ради Гаюса! — заявил Мерлин и, сосредоточившись, нагрел воду в чане, который Артур громко именовал ванной. 

Тот благодарно похлопал его по плечу и отправился мыться. Видимо, воду в чан Артур натаскал заранее. При всей своей силе Мерлин не смог бы перенести такой объем на большое расстояние, пролил бы по дороге или обрушил водопадом себе на голову (то, что пострадает голова Артура, надеяться не приходилось, в этом Мерлину постоянно не везло). 

Мерлин проводил Артура взглядом и обернулся к Гаюсу, о присутствии которого успел позабыть за недавней перепалкой, как и их серьезный разговор, оставивший пищу для размышлений. Мерлин вновь вспомнил об отце, и улыбка на его лице погасла. 

— Будь осторожен, — попросил Гаюс. — Сиган попытается использоваться тебя, как потомка повелителей драконов, не поддавайся ему, но и береги себя, прошу.

Мерлин кивнул, давая обещание, которое вряд ли сможет сдержать. Если он действительно потомок повелителей драконов, то он должен сделать только одно — освободить последнего дракона из плена подземелий, чтобы ни Сиган, ни Пендрагоны никогда не добрались до него. Может быть, это хоть немного искупит вину его отца.

Нужный коридор Мерлин нашел только с третьего раза. Гаюс и Артур водили его к дракону лишь однажды, и Мерлин не особо старался запоминать дорогу. Но теперь он с упрямым отчаянием блуждал в подземельях, пока, прикрыв глаза, не поддался настойчивому голосу, тихо звучащему в его голове и указывающему путь.

Дракон уже ждал его, сидя на большом камне и нетерпеливо похлопывая крыльями. Мерлин подошел к самому краю обрыва, задрал голову и, глядя в круглые желтые глаза дракона, сказал:  
— Мой долг спасти тебя, но я не знаю как.

Дракон молча разглядывал его пару мгновений, а потом зашелся громким смехом. С потолка пещеры осыпалась мелкая каменная крошка. Мерлин стряхнул ее с волос и отступил на шаг. Приступ внезапного драконьего веселья немного испугал его и привел в недоуменье.

— Ты юн и глуп, — отсмеявшись, сказал дракон. — Я буду свободен в тот миг, когда трон Камелота займет Артур. Ему суждено совершить много великих дел, а тебе — помочь ему в этом.

— Мне? — Мерлин горько усмехнулся. Да Артур предпочтет держать при себе гадюку, но не убийцу своего отца. Сейчас он терпит Мерлина только потому, что тот обещал помочь, но после Артур выгонит его из Камелота.

— И никому другому. Ты должен быть рядом с Артуром всегда.

Мерлин не поверил ему. Пленник скажет что угодно, лишь бы обрести свободу. 

— Гаюс говорит, что нужно уничтожить Чашу Жизни, — сказал Мерлин.

— С этого нужно начать, ведь если Сиган воспользуется ей, то его будет уже не оставить. А потом…

— Я должен убить Сигана.

— Не ты, юный чародей, этого никак нельзя допустить.

— Но…

Дракон строго посмотрел на него, и Мерлин не стал продолжать. Пусть древний ящер думает что угодно, но Мерлин убьет Сигана, это — его долг. Ведь тогда он докажет всему миру и себе самому, что может быть сильным.

— А как мне уничтожить Чашу? — спросил Мерлин. — Я видел ее, она под защитой Сигана, но и сама по себе — сильнейший магический артефакт. Такие просто об каменный пол не разбиваются.

— Принеси мне меч, — ответил дракон. — И я сделаю из него оружие, способное побороть даже самую сильную магию.

— Обычный меч? Но ведь…

— Я устал болтать с тобой, юный чародей.

Дракон выдохнул несколько клубов дыма, взмахнул крыльями и тяжело взлетел, а затем камнем ухнул вниз. Мерлин попытался рассмотреть, что находится на дне пещеры, но никакого дна видно не было.

Меч можно было без труда достать у любого стражника в замке, но Мерлин не хотел делать это открыто. Казалось, Сиган узнает о любом его шаге в замке и не оставит без внимания странные поиски меча. Но знакомых кузнецов у Мерлина не было. В городе их осталось не так много: кто-то погиб от руки Сигана или самого Мерлина при захвате Камелота, кто-то ушел в поисках лучшей жизни. Но кажется, у Гвен отец занимался кузнечным делом, и у нее дома наверняка осталось оружие, которое он не успел продать.

Мерлин выбрался из подземелий и, убедившись, что его снова никто не заметил, отправился в город, в дом Гвен. Девушка сейчас прислуживала в замке. После смерти отца и брата она жила одна, не стремясь найти себе кого-то или выйти замуж. Она стала нелюдимой, неулыбчивой, холодной, Мерлина открыто презирала, Сигану старалась не попадаться на глаза. Глядя на нее, Мерлин острее чувствовал свою вину за все зло, что причинил Камелоту. Моргана рассказывала, какая Гвен была раньше, и пусть даже она приукрашивала доброту и открытость своей служанки, сейчас Гвен стала полной противоположностью себя прежней.

Мерлин осторожно вошел в ее дом. Все вокруг дышало бедностью и безразличием хозяйки к своему дому; некогда уютная, комната казалась грязной и заброшенной. Мешки, служившие Гвен кроватью, поели мыши, а хлеб, оставленный на столе, покрылся плесенью, по углам белела паутина. Казалось, здесь никто не жил уже очень давно.  
Мерлин провел пальцами по столу, оставляя две бороздки среди пыли. Наверное, Гвен было слишком тяжело возвращаться домой, и она нашла пристанище у подруги или заняла одну из многочисленных свободных комнат замка. Оставалось надеяться, что она оставила вещи отца нетронутыми.

Мерлин быстро отыскал его угол: там осталась рабочая одежда и старые сапоги. И больше ничего. Мерлин в задумчивости огляделся, понимая, что ошибся, и начинать поиски следовало не с дома, а с мастерской. Но на всякий случай поднял соломенный матрац и заглянул под кровать. Там, завернутый в ткань, лежал узкий длинный предмет. Мерлин достал его, развернул и не сдержал восхищенного вздоха. Уж насколько он не разбирался в оружии, но меч, который он сжимал в руках, был совершенным. Меч удобно лежал в ладони, и казалось, что не нужно никакого умения, чтобы владеть им: он сам станет рубиться, повинуясь только лишь мысли; тонкая золотая вязь начиналась с рукоятки и шла почти во всю длину лезвия.

Мерлин осторожно спрятал клинок обратно в рогожу и поспешил на выход. Не нужно, чтобы его здесь кто-нибудь увидел, ведь рано или поздно Гвен обнаружит пропажу, и тогда вору несдобровать. Конечно, следовало ей сказать, но Мерлин не мог объяснить все, не раскрывая, что помогает Артуру, Гаюсу и дракону.

Стражники у ворот проводили Мерлина странными взглядами, но тот не обратил на них внимания. Многие в Камелоте косились на него то как на страшное чудище, то как на мерзкое насекомое. Они не могли понять, кто он. Неудивительно, ведь Мерлин и сам пока этого не знал.

Дракона пришлось звать минут пять прежде, чем он с крайне недовольным видом вылетел из темноты.

— Я принес меч! — сказал Мерлин и потряс им. Ткань развернулась и упала на край пропасти, а затем бесшумно соскользнула вниз.

— Подними меч выше, — попросил дракон.

Мерлин, держа рукоять двумя руками, поднял меч над головой. Дракон долго рассматривал его, а затем удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— А теперь закрой глаза, — попросил он.

Мерлин едва успел зажмуриться, когда столп пламени окутал лезвие, заставляя его нестерпимо светиться, сиять, впитывая в себя драконий огонь. Рукоять нагрелась, но Мерлин сжал ее крепче, чувствуя, как меч напитывается магией. Прекрасное оружие, ставшее теперь несокрушимым. Ни один другой клинок не годился для такого. Может быть, Гвен будет приятно узнать, что лучшей работе ее отца отведена судьбоносная роль.

Дракон закрыл пасть, и в пещере стало темно. Магический шар, сотворенный Мерлином, не выдержал потока чистой магии и исчез без следа. Меч теперь снова выглядел как прежде, но под пальцами на рукояти можно было ощутить едва заметную пульсацию магии — словно биение сердца.

— Тебе нужно только разрубить Чашу, — сказал дракон. — Меч преодолеет любые заклятья, юный чародей.

— А он может освободить тебя? — спросил Мерлин.

— О да!

Дракон рассмеялся и взвился к потолку. Огромная цепь, толщиной больше тела Мерлина, оглушительно звеня в тишине, потянулась за ним. Мерлин не смог бы дотянуться до нее мечом, но дракон, казалось, этого и не хотел. Он улетел вглубь пещеры, все еще смеясь. Его голос эхом отражался от стен, вызывая небольшой камнепад.

Мерлин задумчиво побрел по коридорам, пока не опомнился перед камерой Артура и Гаюса. Старого лекаря там не было, а Артур спал, уткнувшись носом в пыльный матрац. Мерлин осторожно приблизился к нему, сел на корточки рядом и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по волосам. 

После того как уничтожит Чашу, он отдаст меч Артуру. Мерлин чувствовал, что прекрасное оружие предназначено именно ему — будущему королю Камелота, с которым, по словам дракона, как-то связана и его судьба. Мерлин поможет Артуру взойти на трон, а после освободит его от своего присутствия. Мерлин обязательно разыщет мать, поможет ей найти новый дом, не в Эалдоре, а где-нибудь в границах Камелота. А потом отправится на поиски следов отца. Мерлин мечтал узнать, какой он был, где жил после ухода из Эалдора. Может быть, старался искупить вину за убийство драконов, или же отдалился от всего мира. Сам Мерлин предпочел бы второе, чтобы не сделать еще хуже, ведь в его случае искупление невозможно.

Артур вздохнул во сне, и Мерлин, решившись, провел рукой по мягким светлым волосам. Почувствовав прикосновение, Артур улыбнулся и что-то невнятно пробормотал. Мерлину почудилось собственное имя, но вряд ли Артур станет вспоминать его в мире снов, да еще когда такая теплая, светлая улыбка озаряет его лицо. Скорее всего, тому снится его возлюбленная, которая просто обязана быть, ведь ясно же, что в сердце Артура живет любовь. И в этот момент Мерлин понял, что сделает для Артура все, лишь бы тот улыбался так всегда. Мерлин сам становился лучше, просто глядя в озаренное внутренним светом лицо Артура.

Уничтожить Чашу следовало как можно быстрее. Мерлин не хотел терпеть, выжидая, наиболее подходящий момент, который мог случиться через день, неделю или того больше. Сигану нужна была несокрушимая армия и не было резона долго тянуть с Чашей. Это Камелот, обессиленный отсутствием магии, сдался за одну ночь, в других королевствах опытные маги стерегли сон королей и не позволяли угрозе проникнуть в границы. Сиган по праву считался сильнейшим из всех, но даже он не смог бы одолеть десяток опытных колдунов, собравшихся вместе. Потому он и взял себе ученика, а теперь готовил и Моргану к предстоящей войне. Как только она наберется сил и выучит нужные заклинания, Сиган сотворит армию и уйдет из Камелота, предварительно сравняв город с землей.

Мерлин не мог допустить подобного. Он успел полюбить белокаменный замок, никогда не бывший ему домом, но перевернувший всю его жизнь. Он понимал, что люди Камелота не заслуживали такой участи. Кухаркам, служанкам, конюхам было некуда деваться, и они выполняли свою работу в обмен на жизнь. А иногда, под прикрытыми веками, Мерлин видел, каким может стать Камелот, когда на трон сядет король, который отстроит его заново и ни в чем не даст слабины. Справедливый и сильный, умный, решительный, храбрый, прекрасный — Артур Пендрагон. Правда, Артур, которого знал сейчас Мерлин, мало походил на того короля, скорее, на венценосного осла порой. Но это был лишь вопрос времени.

Промаявшись день, Мерлин дождался, когда Сиган удалится из своих покоев на занятие с Морганой. Обычно это занимало у него несколько часов, а на уничтожение Чаши хватит и пары минут.

Старательно делая вид, что просто прогуливается по коридорам, Мерлин дошел до комнаты Сигана и без труда проскользнул внутрь (Сиган доверял ему, и защита без помех пропускала его). Меч он крепко сжимал в руке, но сделал его невидимым для посторонних глаз. 

Чаша, накрытая плотной черной тканью, стояла на прежнем месте. Мерлин подцепил мечом покрывало и стащил его на пол. И правда, меч не замечал магический купол, защищающий Чашу. 

Мерлин прикусил губу, молясь, чтобы все получилось, размахнулся и опустил лезвие прямо на Чашу Жизни. Мерлин ожидал, что она просто слетит со стола на пол, но заклинания Сигана не позволили ей это сделать. Чаша гулко загудела, посылая вибрации по мечу, через рукоять, к рукам Мерлина. А затем, ярко вспыхнув, развалилась на две части. 

Мерлин отошел на шаг, тяжело дыша и разжимая руки. Меч со звоном приземлился на каменный пол, отскочил в сторону и, потеряв контакт с Мерлином, стал невидимым и для него самого. А потом… наступила темнота. И раздался грохот, словно все стены рухнули враз. Мерлина сдавило по бокам, не давая дышать и пошевелиться. Потолок навалился всей своей тяжестью, и Мерлин, беззвучно крича, потерял сознание.

Грохот, прокатившийся по замку, заставил Артура подпрыгнуть на месте. Он отрабатывал навыки владения мечом, «сражаясь» с самодельным противником — соломенным пугалом на деревянном каркасе. В замке часто что-то грохотало и падало — несколько раз Моргана умудрялась обрушить потолок тронного зала, но сейчас было что-то не то. Звук доносился из другой части замка, оттуда, где находились покои Сигана. Но не это было самым странным, а то, как зашлось в испуге сердце в груди Артура. Он чувствовал, что случилось что-то страшное.

Мерлин в последнее время ходил странно веселый, возбужденный, рассеянный. Явно что-то задумал и не мог дождаться момента, чтобы осуществить это. Артур знал про Чашу, про то, как невероятно сложно, почти невозможно ее уничтожить. Но он всегда думал, что Мерлин прочтет какое-нибудь длинное заклинание и та, например, обратится в прах. Но зная Мерлина… сердце Артура екнуло. Может статься, что этот горе-волшебник обратил в прах самого себя.

Артур рванул к выходу из подземелий, наплевав на маскировку. Он должен был узнать, что натворил Мерлин, жив ли он сейчас, и как можно ему помочь. К счастью, в конце коридора Артура уже поджидал Гаюс с одеждой стражника в руках. Накануне Артур специальными чернилами и углем выкрасил волосы в черный цвет (быстро смоется, но следовало испробовать этот способ маскировки, чтобы не прибегать каждый раз к магии) и отрастил небольшую бороду. Вряд ли его теперь кто-нибудь узнал бы в замке, разве что Моргана или Гвен, но они могли просто не обратить внимания на обычного стражника. Артур на это надеялся.

Выбравшись из подземелья через потайной ход, обнаруженный недавно Гаюсом, Артур огляделся. Люди, привыкшие к постоянным взрывам и обвалам, не спешили бежать на звук и продолжали заниматься обычными делами. Артур постарался замедлить шаг и восстановить дыхание, чтобы не выделяться на фоне толпы. Он быстро миновал внутренний двор, вошел в замок, поднялся по лестнице и направился к покоям, которые теперь занимал Сиган. 

Рядом с распахнутой настежь дверью стояло пять стражников, а по коридору навстречу Артуру спешил Сиган. Артур отвернулся, отводя взгляд, но успел заметить, что губы мага растянуты в довольной улыбке. 

— Двоим остаться, остальные — вон! — выкрикнул он. — В мои сети попалась крупная рыба, — добавил, обращаясь к Моргане, которую Артур даже не заметил поначалу.

— Кто? — спросила она, заглядывая в комнату.

— Вор, предатель, а также ключ к древней магии, скрывающейся от меня в этом замке.

— Эмрис! — воскликнула Моргана, и Артур похолодел.

Наплевав на все, он приблизился к двери и заглянул внутрь. Мерлин лежал на полу без движения около большого стола. Рядом с ним валялась расколотая на две половины Чаша. Наверное, заклинание, уничтожившее ее, рикошетом ударило по Мерлину. Остался ли он жив? Артур напряг зрение, стараясь разглядеть, вздымается ли грудь Мерлина от дыхания. Да, совершенно точно она уверенно поднималась и опускалась, Мерлин был жив и не собирался вроде бы умирать.

— Моя ловушка сработала как надо, — продолжал хвалиться Сиган.

— Но ведь… — Моргана присела на корточки около Мерлина. — Он же твой ученик, почему?

— Потому что я имел глупость упустить его. Оглянись, Моргана, Эмрис уничтожил Чашу Жизни, он хотел навредить мне! Мне, человеку, который спас его и обучил всему, что он знает. И вместо благодарности и преданности я получаю это, — Сиган махнул рукой на остатки Чаши. — Как только Чаша была уничтожена, сработали мои заклинания, и Эмрис потерял сознание. 

— Он будет жить? — взволнованно спросила Моргана. В ее взгляде, когда она смотрела на Сигана, скользил страх.

— Будет. Пока мне это выгодно. Стража!

Артур не успел отскочить, его втолкнули в комнату два стражника, которые тут же вытянулись в струнку перед Сиганом.

— Унесите его и заприте в клетке. Сделайте так, чтобы второй увидел его.

Один из стражников подскочил к Мерлину и схватил его за ноги. Артур, покосившись на другого стражника, бывшего, вероятно, главным здесь, взял Мерлина за плечи. Казалось, присутствие незнакомца никого не волновало. Или у них в порядке вещей не знать в лицо всех людей Сигана?

Артур вслед за командиром направился к двери, стараясь не ударить Мерлина о дверной откос. Он надеялся, что ему укажут дорогу, потому что понятия не имел, о какой клетке говорил Сиган, и кто такой загадочный «второй», который должен был увидеть Мерлина.

— Но почему ты не схватил Эмриса раньше? — услышал он за спиной вопрос Морганы.

— По глупости. Надеялся, что он одумается и примет все, что предлагаю ему я.

Артур, стараясь не смотреть в его лицо, удобнее перехватил Мерлина. Несмотря на худобу, тот был тяжелым. Артур чувствовал тепло, исходящее от его тела, и бессознательно поглаживал его большим пальцем. Мерлин никогда не был злодеем, лишь запутавшимся мальчишкой, которому не слишком повезло в жизни. Поначалу Артур ненавидел его, конечно, видя в нем лишь хладнокровного помощника Сигана, но затем Мерлин удивил его и продолжал делать это по сей день.

И теперь… теперь Артур просто не представлял, что будет делать, если этого глупого мага не станет. Мерлин заслужил его доверие, симпатию, что-то большее своим огромным сердцем, о котором, кажется, и сам не подозревал, милыми улыбками, глупой болтовней и отчаянным стремлением стать лучше и все исправить. Не каждый на его месте смог бы выбраться из-под влияния сильнейшего колдуна в мире. Ведь Мерлин верил своему учителю, но в тоже время помогал Артуру и Камелоту. Мальчишка, оказавшийся меж двух огней, маг, даже не догадывающийся о своей истинной силе. Ведь по словам дракона, судьба Мерлина велика и значима, и тесно связана с судьбой Артура. Хотя последнее Артур понял и без пафосной болтовни древнего ящера.

Капитан стражи привел Артура в комнаты, о существовании которых тот даже не подозревал. Они тоже находились в подземелье, но куда более древнем, чем то, в котором жил Артур. Казалось, оно появилось задолго до самого Камелота и было скрыто до тех пор, пока его не нашел Сиган. Посреди огромного зала стояла квадратная клетка высотой в два человеческих роста и шириной в пять-шесть шагов. В клетке сидел человек. Мужчина, длинные волосы которого полностью скрывали его лицо, а борода торчала клочьями. Его руки были связаны впереди веревкой, а босые ноги до того изранены, что напоминали кусок сырого мяса. 

— Эй! — крикнул капитан стражи и ударил палкой о прутья. — Смотри, кто пришел тебя навестить.

Пленник с трудом поднял голову и взглянул на бессознательного Мерлина. А в следующее мгновение вскочил на ноги и вцепился скрюченными пальцами в прутья.

— Отпустите его! — взмолился он.

Капитан рассмеялся и подал знак. Ноги Мерлина гулко ударились о каменный пол, но Артур рук не разжал. Пусть лучше его считают идиотом, чем он будет рисковать головой Мерлина. Та и так была не слишком умна.

— Ты не увидишь его, — осклабился стражник, — но сможешь услышать его крики, когда Сиган придет разобраться с ним.

— Но у него есть я, — пленник снова опустился на пол (было видно, что стоять ему невероятно больно).

— Ты не слишком-то сговорчив. А мальчишка предал его, Сиган не оставит это просто так.

Пленник прикрыл глаза и вновь опустил голову. Короткий разговор ослабил его.

Мерлина поднесли к такой же клетке, располагавшейся в соседней пещере. Его оставили лежать в центре, одинокого, бессознательного, казавшегося маленьким и беззащитным посреди большой клетки. Артур долго смотрел на него, не в силах сдвинуться с места, и сжимал собственную руку, которая еще чувствовала тепло тела Мерлина. Уходя, Артур незаметно провел пальцами по его щеке.

— Я спасу тебя, — одними губами пообещал он. — Чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Артур незаметно ускользнул от стражников в одном из коридоров. Забрался в нишу за гобеленом, запустил руки в волосы и несколько минут просто сидел, собираясь с силами и решая, что делать дальше.

Мерлин очнулся на каменном полу в полной темноте. Голова болела, видимо, он сильно ударился при падении, локоть саднило, а одна нога затекла от неудобной позы. Это явно была не комната Сигана: пахло совсем иначе, было холоднее, да и ощущения казались совсем иными. Мерлин прошептал заклинание, чтобы наколдовать шар света, но ничего не произошло, даже искры не вспыхнуло в темноте. Мерлин попытался еще и еще, читал другие заклинания, но ни одно из них не сработало. Словно в этом месте вообще не было магии или же что-то ее успешно блокировало.

— Эй! — крикнул Мерлин, вслушиваясь в гулкое эхо собственного голоса. Значит, его держали в большом помещении. Но стоило сделать несколько шагов, как на пути возникла преграда из вертикальных прутьев. 

— Есть здесь кто? — повторил Мерлин, но ответом ему была тишина. Мерлин снова лег на пол и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что ему принесут поесть или просто кто-нибудь пройдет мимо, но никто так и не объявился. Забыться сном Мерлин смог лишь через несколько часов.

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, вдалеке кто-то кричал. Истошно, испытывая нестерпимую боль. Мерлин заткнул себе уши, чтобы не слышать, не представлять, что делают с этим человеком и зачем. Ведь, скорее всего, его ждет то же самое.

Крики раздавались еще несколько раз. Мерлин считал их, отмеряя время. Его не кормили, иногда только приносили воду, чтобы продлить мучения. Мерлин лежал на полу, подтянув колени к груди, и старался ни о чем не думать. Так можно было решить, что он уже умер. 

А потом двое стражников выволокли его из клетки и повели туда, где все это время кричал другой пленник.

Свет от факела ударил по глазам так резко, что Мерлин зажмурился и опустил голову. Поэтому большую часть пути он почти ничего не видел, только очертания второй такой же, как и его, клетки и человека в ней. Идти пришлось недолго, и вскоре Мерлина усадили на жесткий железный стул, стоящий посреди небольшой пещеры. Затем послышались голоса, шаги, грубые выкрики, и к соседнему стулу приковали второго пленника. Мужчину гораздо старше Мерлина со спутанными, неимоверно грязными длинными седыми волосами, избитого, израненного, сломленного. Он, ссутулившись, застыл на своем стуле, но Мерлин кожей чувствовал его взгляд, сверкавший из-под свалявшихся волос.

Вновь послышались шаги, и грубые руки сорвали с Мерлина рубашку, обнажив его светлую, уже исчерченную синяками кожу. Несложно было догадаться, что последует дальше. Мерлин едва успел поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо своего мучителя, как раскаленный прут коснулся его руки. Крик вырвался из горла, словно в надежде, что сможет заглушить боль. Мерлин дернулся, но сделал только хуже: прут скользнул дальше, увеличивая ожог.

— Хватит, — шептал рядом чей-то голос. — Остановитесь!

Прут исчез, но вместо него пришла другая боль. Она исходила изнутри, из самого существа Мерлина, и раздирала его, ломая кости, разрывая органы, лишая разума. От нее невозможно было спастись или скрыться, само тело взбунтовалось против своего хозяина, и Мерлин уже просто хрипел и дергался, ему казалось, что он сам превратился в боль.   
— Хватит! Хватит! Хватит! — умолял кто-то, и Мерлин знал, что это не он сам. Его горло горело огнем, из него не вырывалось ни звука.

Когда все закончилось, Мерлин обмяк в своем кресле, почти потеряв сознание. Кто-то очень внимательно следил за ним, ни разу не дав забыться, позаботившись, чтобы ни на секунду он не переставал чувствовать.

— Зачем ты делаешь это с ним? — раздался рядом срывающийся голос. — Разве тебе мало меня?

— Ты не желаешь подчиниться мне, — ответил Сиган, и Мерлин мысленно застонал. Конечно, он знал, кто держит его пленником, но получить доказательства все равно оказалось больно. Все-таки когда-то он считал Сигана своим учителем, наставником, близким человеком и до сих пор не мог избавиться от чувства благодарности к нему.

— Он все равно не сможет сделать это…

— Уверен? Ведь если ты умрешь, то дар полностью перейдет к нему, и Эмрис не откажет мне в одолжении.

— После того как ты пытал его?

— Твой мальчик слаб духом, маг, и, если бы не его дар, он бы давно сгинул в лесу или умер в публичном доме.

— Нет!

— Он рожден, чтобы им пользовались. Я не трогал его, учил, пытался вылепить из него настоящего колдуна, но из тряпки не вытесать камень. Он сделает все только для того, чтобы прекратить боль.

Мерлин слушал Сигана, не в силах возразить. Ему снова было больно, но теперь не физически ‒ болела душа. Обида разливалась по телу, а к горлу подступали слезы. Может быть, потому, что Сиган был прав. Мерлин никогда не мог соответствовать ему, он был слабее, даже его дар не всегда слушался его. Это ли не доказательство слабости духа?

— Убей меня, — попросил пленник, — но сохрани жизнь ему.

— А захочет ли он такой жизни? — усмехнулся Сиган.

Он прочел заклинание, и Мерлина снова скрутило от боли. От крика, казалось, разорвалось горло, а пальцы до крови царапали железные подлокотники кресла. Это заклинание — секрет Сигана, который он хранил для самых жестоких пыток. Мерлин видел однажды, как всего лишь через сутки мучений пленник сошел с ума. Недавно здоровый крепкий мужчина катался по земле перед Сиганом и безумно смеялся, захлебываясь слюной и рвотой. Умер он тогда быстро, от смеха.

На этот раз боль длилась гораздо дольше. А после нее вернулся раскаленный прут и появились гвозди, которые палач с диким удовольствием загонял ему под ногти. Когда все закончилось, Мерлина отвязали от кресла и поволокли обратно в камеру. Втолкнули внутрь, придав ускорение ногой, и со скрежетом заперли дверь. 

Мерлин осторожно пошевелился. Во время пыток казалось, что внутри у него не осталось ни одной целой кости, но вроде все было в порядке. А это означало, что пытки могли длиться вечно — ломая тело, словно в жерновах, и возвращая его в прежнее состояние, да еще и не давая потерять жертве сознание. Если повезет, Мерлин тоже сойдет с ума.

Почти сразу у него получилось уснуть, измученный организм искал отдыха и позволил поспать несколько часов прежде, чем его разбудили.

— Мерлин…

Мерлин, вздрогнув, открыл глаза. Среди темноты, преследующей его даже во сне, тихий шепот казался мороком, очередной пыткой Сигана.

— Мерлин! — повторилось чуть громче. — Только не говори, что ты умер. Пожалуйста…

— Лучше бы умер, — с трудом возразил Мерлин и услышал в ответ вздох облегчения.

— Ты можешь двигаться?

— Наверное.

Мерлин пошевелился и с трудом встал на четвереньки. Тело отозвалось тупой болью, из горла вырвался хриплый вскрик, но Мерлин смог проползти пару футов до края клетки.

— Артур? — позвал он, обессиленно заваливаясь на бок. — Ты же мне не привиделся, правда? А если ты существуешь только у меня в голове, то не уходи из нее, прошу. Я бы хотел быть с тобой до самого конца.

— Эй, — руки Мерлина коснулась теплая ладонь Артура. — Брось эти мысли. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, обещаю.

— Нет, — Мерлин попытался дальше вытянуть руку, чтобы самому коснуться Артура, но у него ничего не вышло. Зато тот понял, кажется, его намерение и осторожно погладил его ладонь, а затем заключил ее в обе руки. — Это невозможно. Сиган сам построил клетку, никакие чары не смогут разрушить ее.

— Тогда я дождусь, когда тебя выведут из нее. Я что-нибудь придумаю, Мерлин, не сомневайся.

— Меня выведут только для следующей пытки, а значит Сиган все время будет рядом, он убьет тебя.

— А если…— Артур сильнее сжал руку Мерлина, так, что стало немного больно. Мерлин инстинктивно попытался вырваться, Артур опомнился и ослабил хватку, вернувшись к легким поглаживаниям. — Если ты согласишься на его условия?

— Этого он от меня и ждет, но пока не выставляет никаких условий. И я не хочу, не хочу подчиняться ему, — упрямо сказал Мерлин.

— Ты сохранишь себе жизнь, идиот, — ласково возразил Артур.

— Но ты же не подчинился бы. Ты предпочел бы умереть, держался бы до последнего, и я буду.

— Ме-е-ерлин, — протянул Артур и неожиданно поднес его ладонь к губам и поцеловал. — Ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я встречал.

Мерлин отрицательно замотал головой, но Артур этого не увидел. Он на мгновение отпустил его руку, а затем протолкнул что-то между прутьями клетки.

— Поешь, — сказал Артур. — Я помню, что на еду Сиган сильно скупится, а тебе нужны силы.

Мерлин нащупал сверток и с трудом развязал его. Внутри лежали хлеб, вяленое мясо, рыба, несколько яблок и овощи. Мерлин схватил ломоть хлеба и впился в него зубами, глотая, почти не жуя, не в силах остановиться или насытиться.

— Полегче, — Артур придержал его руку. — Не будет никакой пользы, если ты подавишься или проглотишь все огромными кусками. Я принесу еще, а ты жуй и только затем глотай. Мне тебя еще есть учить?

— Как ты сюда пробрался? — невнятно спросил Мерлин, следуя его совету — жуя.

— Переоделся стражником. Это оказалось не так сложно, нужно было только поменьше попадаться на глаза. У Сигана бардак в ближайшем окружении, верность себе он зарабатывает страхом, а я давно перестал его бояться.

— А следовало бы.

— Нет. Он силен как маг и противник, но не достоин уважения с моей стороны. Я презираю его, но не боюсь.

— Ты болван. Сиган сотрет тебя в порошок одним заклинанием.

— Но до сих пор не стер. А я украл у него главное оружие.

— М?

— Тебя, идиот.

— Не далеко унес.

— Но крепко привязался к нему.

— Ага, судьба просто, как говорил дракон… — Мерлин проглотил последний кусок и все-таки закашлялся, подавившись. Он вспомнил! Выход есть, ведь дракон говорил, что меч, закаленный в его дыхании, может разрушить любые заклятия. То есть он может перерубить прутья клетки!

— Артур! — воскликнул Мерлин, слепо шаря рукой в темноте, пытаясь вновь нащупать его ладонь. — Я знаю, что нужно делать!

— Что? — недоверчиво спросил Артур и перехватил руку Мерлина.

— Ты наверняка уже знаешь, что я разрушил Чашу Жизни. Простыми заклинаниями я бы не справился, поэтому попросил совета у дракона. И он приказал принести меч, который он опалил своим пламенем. Теперь этот меч способен противостоять любому колдовству.

— И конечно, ты ничего не сказал о нем нам с Гаюсом. И где сейчас этот меч?

— Наверное, остался в покоях Сигана, — припомнив, где потерял его, протянул Мерлин. — Он упал на пол и исчез, то есть, замаскировался, я наложил на него специальное заклинание. 

— И есть вероятность, что Сиган ни разу не споткнулся об него в своих покоях или не поранил палец на ноге?

— Если он закатился под кровать или еще куда… Не знаю, но вдруг он еще не нашел его? Меч не даст обнаружить свою магию, она чужда Сигану, но если бы ты смог найти его…

— В пасти у льва.

— Артур…

— Хорошо, — Артур рассмеялся и вновь погладил ладонь Мерлина. Простая ласка успокаивала и дарила тепло, возрождала внутри что-то огромное, прекрасное, что давало Мерлину силы держаться дальше. — Я попробую найти твой меч, и если меня поймают, то я попрошу, чтобы нас заперли в одной клетке.

Мерлин рассмеялся в ответ, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше.

— Только выполни мою просьбу, Артур, — Мерлин сел поудобнее и серьезно посмотрел на то место, где должен был стоять Артур. — Если ты не найдешь меч, то вместе с Гаюсом уйдешь из Камелота навсегда. Сиган разрушит город до основания вместе с его жителями, и хотя бы один хороший человек должен спастись. Точнее, двое — ты и Гаюс. 

— Мерлин… — начал Артур, но Мерлин перебил его.

— Если нам повезет и меч все еще в покоях Сигана, то ты сможешь раздобыть его. И прежде всего, прошу, освободи дракона. Сиган хочет получить власть над ним, а этого никак нельзя допустить. Если я сломаюсь… я или тот, другой пленник, если мы не выдержим пыток, то пусть лучше дракон будет далеко от Камелота и не услышит наш зов. Он может унести тебя за море, где ты построишь новое королевство.

— Я не покину Камелот. И тебя. Но обещаю первым делом освободить дракона и уговорить его помочь нам, такой сильный союзник никогда не помешает.

— Думаешь, он согласится?

— Ему будет некуда деваться.

Артур замолчал, и Мерлин не захотел нарушать тишину, которая теперь казалась уютной, полной теплоты, которая исходила от Артура. Мерлин понимал, что им нельзя сидеть так долго, в любой момент могла прийти стража или явиться Сиган, чтобы возобновить пытки. Но Мерлин позволил себе украсть эти мгновения близости у холодной темноты вокруг.

После ухода Артура он еще долго лежал на спине, закрыв глаза и видя перед внутренним взором звездное небо. И мечтал, что когда-нибудь сможет смотреть на него с Артуром. Что когда-нибудь просто сможет увидеть их вновь — звезды и Артура.


	5. Chapter 5

— Это глупо! — воскликнул Гаюс, выслушав план Артура. Собственно, и плана как такого не было, просто Артур заявил, что проберется в покои Сигана и обыщет их как следует.

— Но иначе нельзя, — твердо возразил он, и Гаюсу пришлось согласиться.

Для подобной вылазки требовалась более серьезная маскировка, чем выкрашенные углем волосы. Гаюс мог снова превратить Артура в старика, но тогда его тело потеряет ловкость и силу, а они могли понадобиться, если случится что-нибудь незапланированное. Дело осложнялось тем, что Гаюс был не великий колдун и его возможности оказались сильно ограничены. В конце концов решили, что раз Артур не может обратиться стариком, то можно сделать наоборот и превратить его в ребенка. По ловкости тот точно не уступит взрослому Артуру, а прикладывать силу, может, и не понадобится. Мало кто решится поднять руку на ребенка, кроме самого Сигана, конечно, но и он, скорее всего, утратит бдительность.

— Лучше было бы обратить тебя в Гвен или даже Моргану, но я не сумею это сделать, — с сожалением сказал Гаюс. 

— Ты и так делаешь для меня гораздо больше, чем кто-либо иной, — ответил Артур и обнял Гаюса, благодаря его за все. Сколько Артур себя помнил, тот был рядом. Присматривал, наставлял, ругал, когда потребуется; всегда терпеливый и спокойный — полная противоположность Утера. Может, потому Артур и тянулся к Гаюсу с детства, немного жалея, что отец не может быть таким.

Медлить было нельзя. Артур представить боялся, что может ждать Мерлина, если не поторопиться. Поэтому в тот же вечер Гаюс не без труда обратил его в ребенка, на всякий случай так же выкрасил его волосы углем, раздобыл где-то рваные штанишки и рубашку, превратив Артура в оборванца. Похожие мальчишки побираются в городе, выпрашивая мелкую монетку, кусок хлеба и ловко срезая кошельки у зазевавшихся горожан.

Артур покрепче завязал веревку, служившую ремнем. Штаны оказались великоваты, но это только придавало образу достоверности. Засунув ноги в разбитые башмаки, Артур рванул потайными ходами наверх, молясь, чтобы стражники не обратили на него внимания, а Сиган не решил провести этот вечер за чтением свитков в своих покоях.

И ему повезло. У главного входа в замок его попытались поймать, но Артур легко ускользнул от стражи, протиснувшись в узкую щель между стенами, куда не сунулся бы ни один взрослый человек. Даже Мерлин при всей его худобе обязательно застрял бы посередине. До покоев Сигана Артур добрался незамеченным. Спрятался за большим гобеленом в коридоре и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Перед дверью скучали два стражника. Их шлемы съехали на бок, головы были безвольно опущены, а из горла вырывался могучий храп. Очевидно, Сигана не было в покоях: в его присутствии никто бы не позволил себе подобного поведения.

Артур на цыпочках, бесшумно подошел к двери и толкнул ее. Вряд ли Сиган наложил на нее заклинание: теперь в его покоях не хранилось ничего важного. Делами королевства он не занимался, предоставив их Агравейну, Чашу Жизни уничтожил Мерлин, а магические книги сами прекрасно защищали себя. А если кому-то пришло бы в голову притаиться в комнате, чтобы попытаться убить Сигана, то его затея провалилась бы. Сиган чуял опасность и долго работал над тем, чтобы его невозможно было застать врасплох. Один его взгляд мог убить на месте.

Артур притворил за собой дверь и огляделся. Эти покои он знал отлично: раньше здесь жил его отец. Они почти не изменились, разве что Сиган добавил беспорядка и расставил у стен пару своих сундуков. Артур сглотнул некстати подошедший ком в горле и тыльной стороной ладони вытер сухие глаза. Смерть отца он пережил, даже сумел простить одного из ее виновников, но это не означало, что ему теперь не могло быть больно. 

Справившись с собой, он подошел к столу, на котором когда-то стояла Чаша Жизни. Если Мерлин разрубил ее там, то меч мог остаться под столом или отлететь в угол, да куда угодно! Артур опустился на колени и зашарил руками по полу. 

Он искал под столом, под шкафами, залез под кровать, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме остатков еды. Сиган, видимо, любил полакомиться перед сном и, ленясь звать слугу или испепелить остатки, просто засовывал их под кровать. Хотя Гаюс наверняка скажет, что это один из магических ритуалов, призывающих злобных духов из иного мира. Обыскав каждый дюйм комнаты, Артур устало сел на пол и огляделся. Неужели Мерлин ошибся, и Сиган нашел меч? Он мог отдать его страже или припрятать в один из сундуков, если не распознал в нем магический предмет. Артур запустил руки в волосы, стирая с них уголь, провел ладонями по лицу. Если так, то их план провалился, и очень скоро Мерлин либо умрет под пытками, либо вновь станет марионеткой Сигана. А этого нельзя было допустить. Дракон говорил, что Мерлину судьбой предначертано быть рядом с Артуром. Всегда. Наверняка, чтобы раздражать его своим присутствием, ‒ думал Артур поначалу, но затем начал понимать, что все не так просто. Мерлин — невероятно! — делал лучше его самого. Запутавшийся мальчишка, которому бы жить в далекой деревне да заманивать девчонок на сеновал, одной своей улыбкой, упрямо поджатыми пухлыми губами и взглядом, в котором отражалось гораздо больше, чем положено в его возрасте, переворачивал что-то в его душе. Артур ловил себя на том, что рядом с Мерлином все мелочные, вызванные страхом и отчаянием мысли исчезали. Наверное, не будь его, Артур давно бы ушел из Камелота, просив убежища в одном из соседних королевств. Но Мерлин заставил его остаться. Тем, что спас, что отчаянно пытался измениться, хоть в его голове прочно засели бредни Сигана. Мерлин умел жить сердцем, и Артур тянулся к нему, изо всех сил стараясь научиться тому же. Дракон сказал, что Мерлину суждено стать великим магом, о котором будут слагать легенды. Добрым магом. И Артур должен помочь ему в этом, восстановив Камелот. Что делать дальше дракон не поведал, но это и не требовалось пока. Слишком много невозможного еще предстояло сделать, и одно из этого — освободить Мерлина и не дать ему убить Сигана. И придумать, как избавиться от злого колдуна другим путем.

Здесь делать было больше нечего. Артур поднялся ноги, намереваясь уйти, но его взгляд зацепился за странно загнувшуюся снизу штору. Не мешкая, в два прыжка Артур оказался у окна и с трепетом положил руки на пол около шторы. Под ладонью явственно чувствовался длинный узкий предмет, острый с обоих сторон. Артур не поранился только чудом или же потому, что сам меч не захотел причинять ему боль. Клинок невозможно было разглядеть, сколько ни напрягай взгляд. Заклинание маскировки Мерлина действовало отлично, но, как только Артур нащупал рукоять и поднял меч с пола, из воздуха, из ничего начали проступать очертания прекрасного оружия. Ничего совершеннее Артур не держал в руках. Простой на вид, меч притягивал взгляд незамысловатым тонким золотым узором и оплетенной золотой лентой рукоятью. Был ли меч таким изначально или магия придала ему красоты? Для кого он был создан и кто будет достоин стать его хозяином? Артур перехватил рукоять двумя руками и поднял клинок над головой. Солнце, заглянувшее в окно, отразилось на лезвии и ослепительной вспышкой выдало Артура с головой. Сиган, прогуливающийся по внутреннему двору, заметил странный блеск в своем окне и поспешил в замок.

Артур опустил меч и рванул к двери. Храпа за ней давно не было слышно, видимо, что-то разбудило стражников, и теперь они были начеку. Артур заметался по комнате, не зная, куда можно спрятаться. Сейчас был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы попадаться в руки Сигана. И Артур рискнул. Прижимая к себе меч, он изо всех сил рванул дверь и выбежал наружу. По телу скользнули две огромные руки, ожидавшие поймать взрослого человека, но юркая детская фигурка смогла вывернуться из захвата. Артур побежал по коридору так быстро, что почти не касался носками ног пола. Расталкивая случайных прохожих, слуг, сбив с ног Гвен, он наконец очутился в безлюдном коридоре замка, где мог спрятаться и перевести дух.

Но едва он залез в нишу за рыцарскими доспехами, как послышались торопливые шаги.

— Что случилось? — раздался из противоположного конца коридора голос Агравейна.

— Какой-то мальчишка забрался в мои покои, — ответил ему Сиган, — и я не смог схватить его даже с помощью магии. Гаденыш слишком увертлив. 

— Что ему было нужно?

— Не знаю… Но предполагаю, что его послали выкрасть Чашу Жизни. О том, что ее больше нет, никому неизвестно, я позаботился об этом. Стражникам, что были тогда в коридоре, я подправил память, а Эмрис никому ничего больше не сможет рассказать.

— Мальчик — друид?

— Возможно. Я почувствовал магию от его следов, но она запутала их так, что даже я не могу выследить его.

— Но теперь он убедился, что Чаши у вас нет.

— Я не боюсь друидов, — возразил Сиган. — Их магия земли и ветра не сделает мне ничего. Однажды они поразили меня молнией, но только сожгли волосы на моей голове. С тех пор я не прочь отомстить их племени.

Голоса становились тише, удаляясь, и Артур перевел дух. Его никто не заподозрил. Да и возможно ли это? Сиган явно думает, что у него хватило ума бежать подальше от Камелота, и уж точно не ожидает, что кто-то практически в одиночку решится пойти против него.

Переждав еще немного, Артур вылез из своего укрытия и отправился в подземелья. Не заглядывая к Гаюсу, который явно ждал новостей, Артур добрался до пещеры дракона. Ящер уже ждал его, сидя на своем обычном месте. Увидев вместо Артура мальчишку, с трудом удерживающего тяжелый меч, дракон расхохотался, запрокинув голову к потолку.

— Я ведь могу отрубить тебе голову, вместо того чтобы перерубить цепь, — холодно заявил Артур, но дракон не принял его угрозу всерьез.

— Мерлин должен был освободить меня, — отсмеявшись, сказал тот.

— Боюсь, я не могу его позвать, — Артур удобнее перехватил меч. Руки уже болели, мальчишеские мышцы не были готовы тягать тяжелое оружие по всем коридорам замка. И откровенно говоря, вряд ли у него сейчас хватит сил, чтобы перерубить огромную цепь, сковывающую дракона.

— Ты стал слабым, — дракон внимательно посмотрел на Артура. Кажется, ему пришла в голову та же мысль: — Я должен вернуть тебе прежнюю силу, чтобы не провести в этой пещере вечность. Закрой глаза.

Артур послушно зажмурился. Месяцы общения с драконом научили воспринимать его слова всерьез. Легкий сладковатый ветерок коснулся лица Артура, и в следующее мгновение послышался треск разрывающейся одежды. Рубашка лопнула у него на груди, а штаны так обтянули ноги, что сесть в них уже бы не получилось. Артур скинул давящие ботинки, разорвал по бокам штанины и усмехнулся, оглядев себя. Он представил, что сказал бы Мерлин, увидев его в таком виде. О, у того хватило бы острот и шуток на целый день издевательств, а то и больше. Мерлин был весьма изобретателен, когда пытался посмеяться над Артуром. 

Мысли Артура прервала драконья морда, неожиданно оказавшаяся совсем рядом. Не время было мечтать. Артур забрался на шею дракона, и тот перенес его на самое дно пещеры, туда, где цепь крепилась стене.

— Разрушь ее, разруби, и она потеряет силу. Я буду свободен! — нетерпеливо воскликнул дракон, и Артур поднял меч.

Хватило десяти ударов, чтобы первое звено не выдержало. От каждого соприкосновения меча с цепью искры летели кругом, и Артуру приходилось закрываться, чтобы не обжечься о них. Но в какой-то момент одно из звеньев треснуло, разогнулось, и дракон вырвался на волю. Извернувшись, он дыхнул огнем на остатки цепи на своем теле, и она сгорела, обратившись в пепел.

— Эй! — крикнул Артур, привлекая к себе внимание дракона. — Эй!

Тот лениво спланировал вниз и предложил Артуру вновь залезть на его шею. Артур вскарабкался по жесткой чешуе и внезапно воткнул кончик меча в мягкую кожу под крылом ящера.

— Обещай мне, что поможешь справиться с Сиганом, — прошипел Артур и повернул меч в ране. — Я не повелитель, чтобы приказывать тебе, но ты послушаешь меня. Если не притащишь свой чешуйчатый зад к замку, когда я освобожу Мерлина, и лично не сожрешь Сигана, я убью тебя. Мой отец расправился с твоим родом, и я с радостью завершу его дело. Я положу свою жизнь, чтобы забрать твою, обещаю.

Артур убрал меч, показывая, что больше говорить не о чем.

— Я помог бы тебе и без всяких угроз, — вздохнул дракон. — Ты унаследовал буйный нрав своего отца, борись с ним, иначе превратишься в чудовище.

— Я готов стать чудовищем, чтобы спасти самое дорогое: мое королевство и…

— И Мерлина? 

Дракон высадил его на площадке перед входом в пещеру и, не прощаясь, улетел прочь. Артур, крепко сжимая меч в руке, отправился к Гаюсу. Следовало поделиться с ним новостями и переодеться в нормальную одежду. А потом спасти Мерлина.

Мерлина пытали еще два раза, прежде чем он потерял счет времени и перестал вообще что-либо понимать. На этот раз Сиган проявил изобретательность, и в ход пошел не только раскаленный прут, гвозди и заклинание, но и обычные орудия пыток, вроде ножей, крюков и дьявольского стула, после которого Мерлин некоторое время думал, что остался без ног. Но вскоре чувствительность вернулась, да еще как, и Мерлин долго еще мучился от боли, лежа на полу в клетке.

Через день, а может, и через целую вечность его разбудили тихие голоса. Кто-то разговаривал у соседней клетки, где сидел второй пленник. Мерлин несколько раз пытался позвать его, но не получал ответа. Сначала он удивлялся несговорчивости соседа, а потом догадался, что это Сиган исключил всякую возможность их общения. Но теперь с пленником говорил кто-то, находившийся снаружи. Мерлин прислушался, в тихом голосе ему почудились знакомые нотки. Сердце забилось сильнее, и Мерлин, собрав все силы, подполз к краю клетки. Слов по-прежнему было не разобрать, но голос стал громче, и Мерлин едва не рассмеялся от радости. Артур снова пришел к нему! Пробрался, рискуя жизнью, через стражу, не ушел из Камелота, болван.

Голоса затихли, раздались осторожные шаги. Мерлин считал их, чтобы знать, когда Артур будет совсем рядом.

— Ты пришел, — выдохнул он, не выдержав тишины.

— Отойди от прутьев, — попросил Артур. — Сможешь? 

Мерлин послушно откатился в сторону.

— И закрой глаза.

Мерлин зажмурился, а в следующее мгновение раздался оглушительный грохот, одновременно с ним последовала яркая вспышка света, лязг металла, затем еще и еще, пока, наконец, не послышался радостный вопль Артура.

Мерлин открыл глаза и уставился на внушительную дырку в прутьях клетки. Сквозь нее проникал свет от факела, который успел зажечь Артур. Теперь скрываться не было смысла, наверняка в подземелье уже спешила стража.

— Идем, — Артур протянул Мерлину руку, помогая ему выбраться. — Чем быстрее мы уберемся отсюда, тем лучше.

— А как же второй пленник, он… — Мерлин оглянулся в сторону другой клетки.

— Он слаб, я не смогу вытащить вас обоих.

— Тогда отопри его клетку, может быть, он сможет убежать.

Артур недовольно хмыкнул, но все же, прислонив Мерлина к стенке (стоять сам тот не мог), бегом направился ко второму пленнику. Хватило трех ударов, чтобы выбить первый прут, и пяти — чтобы расширить проем настолько, что туда смог пролезть изможденный худой человек. Артур помог ему выбраться и повел к тому месту, где стоял Мерлин, но пленник вырвался из его рук и каким-то чудом смог сам устоять на ногах.

— Уводи его, — прохрипел он, — без меня у вас больше шансов спастись.

Артур снова попытался схватить пленника, но тот смог вывернуться из его хватки.

— Я задержу Сигана, а вы бегите. Бегите! — прохрипел он.

Артур, помедлив, отошел от него и вернулся к Мерлину.

— Он погибнет, — сказал Мерлин, глядя, как пленник разворачивается и идет к выходу из пещеры, туда, откуда очень скоро появится стража. — Спаси его вместо меня!

— У него есть время скрыться. Я вырубил ребят у входа, а в замок отсюда не доносится ни звука.

И Артур, перехватив Мерлина покрепче, направился в том же направлении. Мерлин старался сам переставлять ноги, но они не слушались, подгибались от слишком быстрой ходьбы. Получалось, что Артур почти тащил его на себе, постоянно поддерживая, когда он спотыкался и падал. В конце концов, Артур не выдержал и ловко перекинул Мерлина через плечо. Тот совершенно по-женски пискнул и застучал кулаками по Артуровой спине, но не добился никакого результата. Артур, казалось, и не заметил его трепыханий, только крепче перехватил, не давая свалиться с его плеча.

Стражники у двери еще не пришли в себя. Мерлин присмотрелся к ним повнимательнее (не перестарался ли Артур, не убил ли) и, убедившись, что те дышат, успокоился. Артур донес его до поворота и остановился. Далее следовало протиснуться в узкий лаз — потайной ход, ведущий в подземелья, где жили Артур и Гаюс. 

Артур впихнул в расщелину Мерлина, затем с трудом пролез сам. Через несколько шагов ход расширился и закончился в небольшой пещере, где, нетерпеливо ходя от одной стены к другой, ждал Гаюс. Он по-отечески обнял Мерлина, прижал к себе одной рукой, а другой потрепал по волосам. Артур в это время развернул сверток, лежавший у стены, и достал оттуда пару ломтей хлеба, сыр и яблоко. Мерлин набросился на еду, словно не ел несколько лет. С каждым куском, с каждым глотком воды из большого бурдюка он чувствовал, как к нему возвращаются силы. Тело все еще адски болело, но Мерлин к этому привык. Насытившись, он смог сам подняться на ноги и пройтись по пещере. 

Впрочем, едва он сделал пару шагов, как Гаюс усадил его на прежнее место и принялся за осмотр. После пыток тело Мерлина окрасилось во все оттенки фиолетового и адски болело. Оказались сломаны два пальца на руке и как минимум одно ребро. Остальное — это ушибы, порезы, ожоги, ссадины и синяки, которые, конечно, могли скрывать серьезные травмы, но Мерлин уверил Гаюса, что внутри у него почти ничего не болит. Соврал, конечно, но не хотел казаться болезной девицей в присутствии Артура, который подобные пытки терпел гораздо дольше, чем он. Но все же Мерлин прошептал пару заживляющих заклинаний, после которых действительно стало легче.

Нужно было добраться до укрытия, в котором жили Артур и Гаюс. Мерлин решил идти сам, и потому передвигались они гораздо медленнее, чем раньше. Один из ходов пересекал подземелье, в котором можно было встретить стражу или даже Сигана. Артур осторожно выглянул из укрытия за большим камнем и тут же спрятался обратно, с помощью жестов показывая Гаюсу и Мерлину молчать.

Мимо, переговариваясь, шли два стражника. Мерлин прислушался к их разговору, стараясь понять, знают ли о его побеге в замке или у него еще есть фора. 

-…не выдержит долго, — донеслось до Мерлина. — Сиган все здорово рассчитал, и через пару дней один умрет, а другой сломается окончательно.

— И кто из них?

— Мальчишка слаб, но Сиган его лучше знает и знает, как им манипулировать. Он бы ни за что не стал держать подле себя никчемного идиота, а значит, что-то ему от него нужно.

— Жаль, я бы поставил на первого, стойкий мужик.

— И опасный, я бы тоже такого убил, не задумываясь.

— Сейчас его пытка в одном — смотреть, как мучается его сын. Балинор сам предпочтет умереть, лишь бы мальчишку оставили в покое…

Стражники свернули за угол, а Мерлин застыл на месте, прижавшись спиной к холодной каменной стене. Теперь мозаика в его голове сложилась, и он понял, почему второй пленник присутствовал на его пытках, почему Сиган так разговаривал с ним. Тогда Мерлину было слишком больно, чтобы размышлять, и он был уверен, что его отца давно нет в живых, и даже не подумал… О, боги! 

Мерлин рванул с места, намереваясь бежать обратно. Он должен был найти отца, чего бы это ему ни стоило! Балинор слаб, он не справится один, не сможет даже бежать, когда потребуется! Сильные руки схватили Мерлина за плечо, но он вырвался, инстинктивно отбросив нападавшего магией. Наверное, это был Артур, но Мерлину было все равно.

— Стой! — крикнул тот и вновь попытался его задержать.

— Не могу, — Мерлин все-таки повернулся и умоляюще посмотрел на него. — Это же мой отец, Артур, я не могу бросить его.

— Но он не хотел, чтобы ты шел за ним, — Артур остановился всего в шаге от него, не задерживая, но и не давая бежать дальше. — Я говорил с ним, кх-м… — он замялся.

И Мерлин понял.

— Ты знал! — выкрикнул он. — Потому и разговаривал с ним перед тем, как освободить меня. И ты! — Мерлин перевел взгляд на Гаюса. — Я думал, что отец погиб, ты убедил меня в этом!

Гаюс отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты сам сделал такой вывод, Мерлин, а я не стал его опровергать.

— Вы… — Мерлин шумно выдохнул и рассмеялся. — Сиган был прав насчет вас. Вам наплевать на меня! Вам нужен только Камелот, чтобы я преподнес его вам на блюдечке, убил Сигана, очистил вам путь к власти, потому что сами вы не справитесь. Нет! — Мерлин выбросил вперед руку, и Артур, который собирался что-то сказать, отлетел к стене, ударившись об нее головой. — Не приближайся ко мне! Я верил тебе, считал другом. Нет! — Мерлин снова отшвырнул Артура, когда тот упрямо попытался подойти к нему в очередной раз. 

Мерлин развернулся и рванул прочь. Он не чувствовал недавней боли от пыток, ее заглушали горечь и обида, раздирающая его изнутри. Он ведь действительно поверил Артуру и Гаюсу, поверил, что в мире существует что-то помимо корысти, себялюбия и жажды власти. Дружба — миф, а любовь и вовсе — опасная сказка. Сиган просуществовал не одну сотню лет и давно понял это. Даже дракон, мудрейшее существо, ловкий манипулятор, нес всю эту чепуху про судьбу только лишь для того, чтобы кто-то освободил его.

Мерлин не стал скрываться, теряя время и блуждая в потайных коридорах, он бежал через замок в открытую, отшвыривая от себя всех, кто смел встать у него на пути. Он был готов убить каждого, кто посмеет задержать его. Время игр в добро кончилось, и отец поймет, когда Мерлин спасет его.

В подземелье было пусто. Балинор успел уйти, после того как Артур выпустил его из клетки. Мерлин огляделся, припоминая, как с помощью магии можно найти человека. Кажется, есть заклинание для того, чтобы его запах стал видимым или чтобы следы на земле начали светиться, но Мерлин совершенно не помнил их. И тогда он просто закрыл глаза и прислушался к себе. Самая верная нить, которая связывала его с Балинором — это кровь. Связь отца и сына нерушима, и с каплей магии она поможет им найти друг друга.

Пройдя всего несколько коридоров, Мерлин увидел его. Балинор сидел, обессиленно привалившись спиной к стене, бледный, с испариной на лбу и искривленными от боли губами.

— Отец… — Мерлин присел рядом и коснулся его плеча.

Балинор с трудом открыл глаза и взглянул на него. Его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка, а взгляд потеплел.

— Ты не должен был возвращаться, — хрипло сказал он. — Я велел Артуру увести тебя в безопасное место.

— Почему ты не сказал мне кто ты?

— Я говорил с тобой, но ты не слышал, Сиган заколдовал твою клетку. 

— Он заставлял тебя смотреть…

— Он знал, что я никогда не подчинюсь ему. Нельзя давать Сигану власть над последним драконом.

Балинор закашлялся и задышал чаще, громче, явно делая это с трудом. Мерлин протянул руку, чтобы прочесть заклинание и вылечить его, но Балинор перехватил его за запястье.

— Не надо, — попросил он. — Ты сам еще слишком слаб.

— Но я хочу спасти тебя!

— Я знаю. Как и то, что это убьет тебя. 

— Нет!

— Мерлин… — Балинор потянулся, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Мерлин прильнул к его ладони, удивляясь, какая она холодная и сухая. — Я мечтал узнать тебя. Последний раз мы виделись, когда тебе было два года. Я ушел, но не было дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе. А когда твоя мать связалась со мной и сообщила, что тебя увезли разбойники, я кинулся на поиски, но не успел. Сиган уже выкупил тебя и окружил такой сильной магической защитой, что мне было не прорваться. Прости меня, сын…

Мерлин вытер ладонью слезы, чтобы Балинор не видел его раскисшим. Так много раз он мечтал, что когда-нибудь его отец вернется и защитит их с матерью, заберет их с собой, чтобы никакие разбойники больше не угрожали их дому. Потом он мечтал, что Сиган разыщет его отца, но очень быстро понял, что это невозможно. А оказалось, все это время он мог найти его, как сделал несколько недель назад.

Мерлин всхлипнул и перехватил руку отца, прижав ее к своей груди, там, где билось сердце.

— Я только нашел тебя и не могу потерять.

— Ты храбрый человек, Мерлин. Сиган этого не знает, он никогда не понимал тебя. 

— Отец…

— Помоги Артуру, из него выйдет хороший король. Он дорожит тобой…

— Потому что только я могу вернуть ему Камелот!

— Потому что он видит настоящего тебя, Мерлин. Это редкий подарок судьбы — быть с человеком, который понимает тебя лучше тебя самого. Артур лучше, чем ты думаешь, помоги ему доказать тебе это.

— Ты говоришь прямо как дракон.

Балинор снова закашлялся, вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, словно устал от разговора, и обмяк в руках Мерлина. 

— Нет! — Мерлин встряхнул его за плечи и прощупал пульс. Сердце не билось. Балинор умер, замученный пытками Сигана.

Мерлин обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе и жалея, что так и не узнал его, не ощутил, что значит иметь отца. Сиган отнял у него эту возможность. Маг знал, что после смерти Балинора дар повелителя драконов перейдет к Мерлину, и думал, что тот легко сломается под его пытками. Но это не так. Мерлин теперь никогда не подчинится Сигану. Он умрет сам, а лучше — убьет его, отомстит за последние десять лет своей жизни, проведенные во лжи и злобе. Он учил Мерлина убивать и ненавидеть. И добился своего. Мерлин ненавидел его всем сердцем, так яростно, что это чувство вытеснило все остальные. И теперь Мерлин знал точно, что сможет убить его. У него хватит сил, они пришли вместе с ненавистью, подпитывались ей и росли с каждым вздохом. 

Мерлин бережно положил Балинора на пол и, в последний раз взглянув ему в лицо, накрыл его своей курткой. А затем быстрым шагом направился в тронный зал.

— Эй! — его голос эхом отразился от высокого потолка. — Я знаю, что ты здесь!

— Конечно, — Сиган вышел из-за колонны, с любопытством глядя на Мерлина. — А ты повзрослел, Эмрис.

— Я многое понял.

— Мои пытки пошли тебе на пользу. 

— Ты убил дорогого мне человека! 

— Неужели? Ты знал его десять минут и уже успел проникнуться сыновьими чувствами. Я воспитал тебя. Эмрис, я вправе называться твоим отцом, а не Балинор.

— Он дал мне гораздо больше, чем ты, — возразил Мерлин.

Он шел в тронный зал полный решимости без разговоров убить Сигана, но теперь медлил. Сила, возникшая в нем, рвалась наружу. Ей было все равно, что крушить и кого лишать жизни, но что-то сдерживало ее. То, что передал Балинор своему сыну, самое важное — способность любить вопреки всему. Мерлин никогда не любил Сигана, но все же был ему благодарен, без него он бы действительно давно умер, окончив дни в одном из публичных домов.

— Ты ненавидишь меня, — тоном, словно не было ничего лучше этого факта, сказал Сиган. — И я рад. Это именно то чувство, которое я пытался внушить тебе. Только так можно стать великим. Убей меня, Эмрис, и сильнее мага, чем ты, не увидит мир. 

— Что? — теперь Мерлин перестал что-либо понимать. Сиган приближался к нему, не пытаясь ничего предпринять. Его просьба была абсурдна, но Мерлин не мог перестать слушать его.

— Ты должен был научиться владеть своей магией, и я помогал тебе, но так и не вытравил из тебя низменные чувства. Ты искал друзей, хотел любить, испытывал жалость к людям и сострадание. Ты должен был разочароваться во всех этих чувствах, и я позволил тебе спасти Артура Пендрагона. Я знал, что он предаст тебя, доказав, что дружбы и бескорыстности не существует, как и любви. Ты должен был осознать это и направить свою ненависть на него, но что-то пошло не так, правильно? И я разыскал твоего отца. Мне нужен был повелитель драконов, и представь мою радость, когда я узнал, что им можешь стать ты. И я пытал, довел до смерти твоего отца, чтобы ты возненавидел меня. О, это должно было стать последней каплей, которая окончательно очернит твою душу. Тебе осталось немного, Эмрис, осуществи свою месть, убей меня, твоего наставника, почти отца, и ты почувствуешь себя лучше. 

Сиган подошел к нему вплотную и улыбнулся. Мерлин выбросил вперед руку, но Сиган устоял. Он как никто другой знал магию Мерлина и знал, как от нее защититься. Хотя, судя по его словам, он этого делать не собирался.

— Мальчик мой, ты не представляешь, насколько ты силен.

Сиган сжал плечо Мерлина и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Мерлин, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы отвести взгляд. Темно-карие глаза Сигана затягивали, становясь в какой-то момент абсолютно черными. Они не меняли цвет, это сама сущность темного мага выглядывала наружу. Душа Сигана, сумевшая выжить без тела, сильнейшая субстанция, какой еще не видел мир, смотрела на Мерлина через обычные человеческие глаза. Это тело принадлежало когда-то простому человеку, которому не посчастливилось встретить на своем пути Сигана. Казалось, все, что попадало под внимание древнего колдуна, уже никогда не могло вырваться на свободу. И Мерлин не исключение. 

Мерлин глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Он постарался припомнить все заклинания, с помощью которых можно было убить. Не белку в лесу и не воришку в таверне, а могущественного мага. Некоторые из них Мерлин втайне от Сигана вычитал в книгах, другие показал ему сам Сиган, проявляя огромное терпение в обучении Мерлина искусству убивать. 

Мерлин отошел на шаг, вскинул руки и принялся читать магические слова. Они всплывали в его памяти огненными буквами, словно отпечатались там навечно. В его душе бушевал тайфун, сплетенный из ненависти и обиды, горя и решимости наконец показать свою истинную силу. Все твердили, что Мерлин слабак, в него не верил никто, даже он сам, но отец и Артур разглядели его храбрость, и теперь пришло время явить ее миру. 

Сиган стоял перед ним с блаженным выражением лица. Он закрыл глаза и приготовился умирать. 

— Нет! — что-то сильно толкнуло Мерлина в бок, и он отлетел к стене. Сосредоточившись на заклинании, он не замечал ничего вокруг.

Поднявшись, Мерлин увидел Артура, который стоял чуть поодаль и был готов сражаться с ним. Вот только за что?

— Почему ты остановил меня? — спросил Мерлин, вставая на прежнее место.

— Не убивай его, — ответил Артур. — Тебе этого делать нельзя, иначе… Иначе ты умрешь сам.

— Ты не можешь знать, — спокойно возразил Мерлин. Сила внутри него была столь велика, что он мог не раздражаться по пустякам и даже выслушать этого слабого глупого человека, посмевшего прервать его.

— Но дракон знает. Это план Сигана, Мерлин. Если ты убьешь его, своего учителя, то навсегда впустишь тьму в свою душу и погубишь ее. Сиган завладеет твоим телом, и его магия, помноженная на твою, действительно уничтожит все. Дракон видел руины и бесплодную пустыню, в которую превратятся Британские острова, а за ними — и другие земли. Не останется ни одного человека, кроме Сигана, который, упиваясь властью, завоюет весь мир, мертвый мир. Он будет жить здесь вечно совершенно один, последний человек на земле, самый могущественный из всех, когда-либо живших. Дракон показал мне это, и я не хочу такого будущего ни для кого. Даже для Сигана. 

— Я должен это сделать, — возразил Мерлин, его разум все еще был затуманен тьмой. — Он убил моего отца. Как и твоего. 

— А ты научил меня прощать. Загляни в свое сердце, Мерлин, там должно еще жить добро.

Артур подошел к нему и полностью загородил собой Сигана. Теперь Мерлин видел его глаза, которые излучали свет, затягивали, но совершенно по-иному. Они обещали мир во всем его великолепии, мир под названием Артур Пендрагон. 

Мерлин протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но в следующее мгновение Артур с перекошенным от боли лицом упал навзничь. Сиган не стал терпеливо ждать, когда Артур сорвет его планы. Он просто избавился от него привычным способом.

— Он врет, — сказал Мерлину Сиган. — Просто не хочет умирать и ведет свою игру. Он столько раз предавал тебя, что пора бы уже поумнеть, Эмрис.

Но Мерлин не слушал его. Он взмахнул рукой, лишив Сигана дара речи, и бросился на колени рядом с Артуром. Тот еще был жив, но без сознания и дышал с трудом. Мерлин приложил руки к его груди и зашептал заклинания. Слова давались ему с трудом, тьма все еще была у него внутри и не давала светлой лечебной магии действовать. Слезы катились у Мерлина по лицу, капая на руки и на одежду Артура. Так не должно было случиться! Почему Артур все еще затрагивал что-то в его душе? Почему был так важен, что Мерлин готов был отдать жизнь, лишь бы он не умер? Что Артур сделал с ним? Его голос, его слова смогли противостоять древней тьме в душе Мерлина. Сиган потратил десять лет, чтобы посеять в нем росток тьмы, Артуру хватило нескольких месяцев, чтобы растоптать этот росток в пыль.

Мерлин не замечал, что Сиган, досадливо выругавшись, намеревается остановить его и убить Артура. Но не успел. Другая сила отбросила его в сторону, а в дверях застыла бледная испуганная Моргана.

— Спасибо, — сказал Мерлин, на мгновение отвлекшись от Артура.

Моргана лишь коротко кивнула: Сиган уже поднимался на ноги. Он действительно хорошо натренировал свою ученицу. Моргана с легкостью отражала его атаки и даже пару раз сумела достать его сама. Она как-то призналась Мерлину, что с детства мечтала участвовать в сражениях и битвах, как Утер и рыцари, но к сожалению, выросла слишком красивой и женственной, чтобы пытаться перехитрить судьбу. Ей нравилось быть воспитанницей короля, но она с удовольствием брала уроки боя на мечах у местного мастера. 

— Ты предала меня! — выкрикнул Сиган, прячась за колонной.

— Я никогда не давала тебе обет верности! — возразила Моргана. — Ты учил меня, и я подчинялась, я выживала и набиралась сил.

— Ты слишком ловко врешь для невинной принцессы.

— Потому что мы действительно похожи, вот только я вовремя одумалась и сумела сохранить что-то светлое в своей душе.

— Ты ошиблась. И теперь умрешь.

Было бы глупо ожидать, что Сиган раскрыл все секреты своим ученикам. Он мог предвидеть каждый следующий шаг Морганы и подготовиться для решительной атаки. В какой-то момент он прошептал короткое заклинание, и Моргана, удивленно раскрыв глаза, медленно осела на пол. Сиган удовлетворенно хмыкнул и повернулся к Мерлину, который продолжал попытки вылечить Артура, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Пожалуй, он смог бы избавиться от них обоих простым движением руки, и вновь возобновить поиск колдуна, в теле которого смог бы подчинить себе весь мир. Но, видимо, его предназначение было совсем не в этом. С юных лет Сиган пренебрегал попытками узнать свою судьбу. Он полагал, что путь прокладывают только поступки и стремления, меняя его ежесекундно. Но мир, который не давал ему спокойно спать, был устроен куда сложнее. У великих людей всегда была судьба, предначертанная им при рождении. Кто-то читал ее по звездам, улавливая в их движении особый смысл, кто-то видел перед внутренним взором, как драконы. 

— Ты родился под черной звездой, — сказала как-то юному Сигану старуха в придорожной таверне. — Под страшной звездой, способной поглотить и уничтожить абсолютно все. Но найдется тот, чей свет уничтожит тебя.

Послышался грохот, словно крыша провалилась внутрь, полетели камни, раня всех, кто не успел отскочить. И через пролом в стене, тянущийся до потолка, в тронный зал просунулась голова дракона.

Сиган инстинктивно попятился, глядя на огромную чешуйчатую морду. В огромных желтых глазах он, наконец, увидел свою истинную судьбу. 

Сиган закричал, впервые в жизни испытывая ужас, развернулся, чтобы бежать, но не успел сделать и шага, как дракон дыхнул на него огнем. 

 

Услышав крик, Мерлин обернулся, но успел увидеть только, как словно факел вспыхнул его бывший учитель. Дракон сдержал обещание и явился в самый нужный момент.

— Сиган умер? — спросил Мерлин у дракона.

— Сгорела его оболочка, но душа осталась невредима.

— Но как нам избавиться от нее? Я хочу, чтобы он исчез из этого мира, но не уверен, что это возможно.

— Где-то на пути своих скитаний Сиган обрел бессмертие. Но есть способ отправить его туда, откуда он никогда не сможет выбраться.

— Куда? — Мерлин осторожно положил Артура на пол — он сделал для него все, что мог, отдал ему часть самого себя, и сумел залечить раны.

— Что ты знаешь о звездах, Мерлин?

— Они холодны и красивы. Мама рассказывала, что на них живут души умерших.

— Это сказка, но можно сделать ее явью. Подойди ко мне.

Когда Мерлин приблизился, дракон раскрыл пасть и дыхнул на него чистым знанием. Древнее, древнее, наверное, самой земли заклинание вошло в его память. Чужое, незнакомое, какое-то холодное и далекое, но прекрасное, сотканное из основ окружающего мира, из звездных нитей.

Мерлин подошел к кучке пепла, которая осталась от Сигана, прикрыл глаза и прочел заклинание. Оно звонким ручьем прокатилось по языку, сплетаясь с шумом ветра и шорохом дождя, отдаваясь эхом грома и блеском молний, стремясь высоко, в небо, откуда пришло и где должно было остаться. Магия друидов, которую не мог понять Сиган, брала основы из этого заклинания. И даже то, что Сиган называл Мерлина друидским именем «Эмрис», не было случайным.

Туманной субстанцией душа Сигана собралась в центре зала. Получился шар диаметром в несколько дюймов, плотный, но не черный, как можно было ожидать. Серый, безликий, отталкивающий на вид. А затем из груди Мерлина вышел свет. Он был нестерпимо ярким, и одна из его нитей тянулась от Мерлина к Артуру, словно они были одним целым и — настоящим источником этого света. Он поглотил все: туманный шар, голову дракона, тронный зал и замок. Кроме него не осталось ничего, вернее, все вокруг стало светом.

Он исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. А вместе с ним и туманный шар с душой Сигана. Мерлин не смог бы поручиться, что тот попал именно в то место, о котором говорил дракон. Возможно, растворившись в свете, душа Сигана получила второй шанс, очистившись от прошлых грехов. Но если, родившись заново, он снова встанет на путь зла, то тогда его поглотит загадочная черная дыра. 

Артур был неправ, это не Мерлин научил его прощать, это был его, Артура, дар, и он передал его Мерлину. Артур сделал его лучше и дал то единственное, что было нужно Мерлину — якорь, цель, смысл. Самого себя.

Услышав шорох, Мерлин обернулся и счастливо улыбнулся Артуру, который смотрел на него в полном недоумении. Но в следующее мгновение на его лицо набежала тень, он дернулся вперед. Мерлин почувствовал сильную вспышку боли и потерял сознание.

— Эй, — раздался тихий выдох.

Мерлин решил, что ему показалось. Он лежал на мягкой кровати с закрытыми глазами, но через пелену век проникал свет. Лежать было удобно и тепло, а кровать казалась знакомой. Наверное, Мерлин проснулся в своей комнате в Камелоте после страшного, выматывающего долгого сна, в котором было много боли, пыток и потерь. И сейчас его наверняка ждет Сиган в тронном зале, чтобы сообщить, что завтра они покидают Камелот, чтобы завоевать новые королевства.

Мерлин перевернулся на другой бок и едва не вскрикнул от боли, что стрелой прошила его тело.

— Тише, — теперь отчетливо послышалось рядом. 

Мерлин распахнул глаза и уставился на Артура и Гаюса, которые сидели рядом с его кроватью. Артур явно обрадовался его пробуждению, а Гаюс нахмурился, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Что произошло? — спросил Мерлин, осторожно дотрагиваясь до груди. Она оказалась обмотана тугой повязкой, а на спине чувствовалась рана.

— А что ты помнишь? — спросил Гаюс.

— Не очень много и как-то смутно. Клетка, пытки, а потом… много магии, дракон и Сиган… — в памяти Мерлина всплыла яркая вспышка света, принесшая освобождение и — отголоском — чувство потери. — Сиган мертв?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Гаюс. — Думаю, на этот вопрос можешь ответить только ты. Но нас он точно больше не побеспокоит.

— Это хорошо, — Мерлин откинулся на подушки и вновь зашипел от боли. — Ведь так?

— Конечно. Камелот теперь свободен, как и ты. 

Мерлин несмело улыбнулся и поймал взгляд молчавшего доселе Артура. Тот смотрел хмуро, сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив на груди руки. Что-то в словах Мерлина не понравилось ему, а может, его встревожили собственные мысли.

— Кто меня ранил? — спросил Мерлин у Артура.

Тот кисло усмехнулся в ответ.

— Гвен. Она не простила тебя за убийство отца и брата и воспользовалась шансом отомстить. Когда Сиган исчез, Гвен выстрелила в тебя из арбалета. Болт застрял у тебя в спине рядом с сердцем, но, к счастью, не убил. Я успел перехватить Гвен, когда она направлялась к тебе с кинжалом, чтобы закончить дело.

— Мог бы и не стараться, Камелот теперь твой.

Артур усмехнулся.

— Я заботился о Гвен, не стоит ей жить с убийством человека на совести.

Даже такого никчемного, как Мерлин. Пусть он избавился от Сигана, но Камелот никогда не будет ему рад. Слишком многие здесь лишились близких по его вине. И Гвен лишь первая из тех, кто попытается ему отомстить. 

— Тебе нужно отдыхать, — Гаюс поднялся с места и выразительно посмотрел на Артура. — Лучшее лекарство для тебя — это сон, он вернет силы и заживит рану.

— Да, наверное…

Оставшись один, Мерлин повернулся лицом к окну и невидящим взглядом уставился на серые облака, зависшие над Камелотом. Свежий холодный ветер врывался в комнату, ласкал лицо Мерлина и шевелил бумаги на столе. Камелотская осень давно вступила в свои права, и яркие желтые и красные листья уже почти облетели с деревьев. Один из них занесло порывом ветра в комнату на одеяло Мерлина. Он осторожно взял его в руку, повертел перед глазами и положил на тумбочку. Резной ярко-желтый красавец, еще не успевший засохнуть окончательно, являл собой знак того, что все переменилось.  
Раньше у Мерлина была цель. Сначала он следовал за Сиганом, затем скрывал от него Артура, а потом стремился избавиться от темного мага. Теперь все закончилось. Некуда было спешить, не от чего прятаться. Все, что оставалось, — это спать и поправлять здоровье. Это у Артура теперь было много забот: восстановить королевство, найти верных людей, укрепиться на троне и помочь пережить зиму жителям города и деревень. Королевская корона — это бремя, а не дар, если относиться к ней по совести. А Артур не сможет по-другому, и именно поэтому когда-нибудь станет великим королем.

Мерлин еще долго смотрел на осенний лист и чувствовал себя таким же потерянным и одиноким. 

На поправку он шел долго и словно нехотя. Слуги хлопотали над ним, будто в замке не было персоны более важной. Не хватало только Гвен, по которой Мерлин даже немного скучал. В ней всегда было много силы и решимости, она отличалась от остальных слуг-теней, и Мерлин понимал ее. Ведь недавно он испытал то же, что чувствовала она: потерю отца и жажду мести его убийце.

Гаюс заглядывал к нему каждый день, проверял его состояние и спешил дальше. За время его отсутствия в городе появилось много больных, которым требовалась срочная помощь. Камелот отстраивали заново, и участились несчастные случаи: люди падали с крыш или неловко пользовались топором, а от плохого питания и взрослые и дети чаще подхватывали простуду. Гаюс стремился помочь всем, похудел еще больше, осунулся, но был счастлив делать свою работу.

Артур заходил по вечерам. Садился у камина, вытягивал ноги к огню и с наслаждением откидывался на спинку большого кресла.

— Это твоя комната, — сказал ему как-то Мерлин, — ты можешь получить ее обратно, а меня вполне устроит любое другое помещение в замке.

— Как и меня, — устало ответил ему Артур. — Мне все равно, где спать, а днем я бегаю по замку, словно расторопный слуга. Ты привык к моим покоям и быстрее выздоровеешь именно здесь.

Мерлин подозревал, что Артур приходит к нему, чтобы отдохнуть, и что на самом деле ему была дорога его комната. Иногда он даже засыпал в своем кресле у камина, убаюканный треском огня и уютным молчание. И тогда Мерлин соскальзывал с кровати и подходил к нему так близко, что мог дотронуться, если бы захотел. Он смотрел на спокойное, умиротворенное лицо Артура и понимал, что никогда раньше не видел его таким открытым. Всегда заботы расчерчивали его лоб ранними морщинами, а потери и лишения выражались в слишком крепко сомкнутых губах. Теперь же Артур был похож на мальчишку, полностью расслабленный и почти счастливый. Мерлин мог смотреть на него часами, лишь под утро возвращался в кровать, а когда просыпался позже, то не обнаруживал никого рядом.

С Артуром они никогда не говорили о делах королевства. Могли обсуждать рыцарей, придумывать новый порядок испытаний или посмеиваться над сэром Гвейном, Персивалем или Ланселотом, которые появились у ворот Камелота на следующий день после исчезновения Сигана и заявили, что хотят помочь. Ланселот искренне стремился стать настоящим рыцарем и, не скрывая своего низкого происхождения, осмелился просить об этом Артура. Персиваль все это время молчал, стоя поодаль со скрещенными на груди руками и кидая любопытные взгляды на Артура и его людей. Гвейн заявил, что его долг — отстроить заново таверну в городе, ведь без этого все рыцари Артура просто разбегутся. Он не собирался вступать в их ряды, но обещал быть рядом, когда понадобится его помощь. Никто из этих троих не знал Артура, но они слышали о том, что он не оставил Камелот в самый отчаянный момент, и решили присмотреться к молодому королю. 

— Мерлин спас меня однажды, — признался как-то Гвейн. — В таверне у дороги мой приятель затеял потасовку, а я не слишком расторопно схватился за меч. Мерлин не дал мне умереть. Хотя подозреваю, он и сам не понял, что сделал, но я благодарен ему.  
Мерлин, как ни пытался, не смог вспомнить Гвейна и решил, что тот перепутал его с кем-то другим. 

Вернулся в Камелот и Леон, один из самых преданных рыцарей Пендрагонов, скрывавшийся все это время в лесах и сумевший собрать небольшую армию для Артура. Он благоразумно не нападал на Сигана, ожидая своего короля, и теперь его терпение было вознаграждено. 

Мерлин слушал Артура, сидя по-турецки на кровати и жуя яблоко, которые не переводились в его комнате. Мерлин подозревал, что Артур собирал фрукты во всем замке и отдавал ему, поэтому частенько скидывал их из окна в руки пробегающих мимо мальчишек. Вскоре те начали выпрашивать у него еду, собираясь большой толпой под его окном, пока их не разогнала стража.

Гаюс настаивал, чтобы Мерлин гулял по замку и его окрестностям, но тот упорно сидел в своей комнате и не ходил дальше окна в коридоре, смотрящего на близлежащий лес. Мерлин не мог избавиться от страха, что жители Камелота так ненавидят его, что решат отомстить, и никакая магия не сможет его спасти.

Артур посмеялся над его опасениями, и Мерлин пожалел, что вообще рассказал ему. Несмотря на долгие разговоры, между ним и Артуром выросла стена. Они сознательно отгораживались друг от друга. Мерлин — потому что считал, что после смерти Сигана стал ему больше не нужен, а Артур — по каким-то своим причинам, а может, из-за навалившихся на него дел.

По распоряжению Артура Мерлину сшили новую одежду, нашли ему коня, если он захочет отправиться на прогулку, и готовили указ о назначении его придворным магом. Услышав последнее Мерлин рассмеялся, не веря, что такое вообще возможно, и задумался о причинах такого решения Артура. И вспомнил, как тот смотрел на него в последний раз — с толикой грусти и сожаления, усталости и… страха. Именно. Наверное, Артур боится его, мага, который смог справиться с самым могущественным колдуном, со своим учителем, с Сиганом. Ведь это значило, что одним взглядом Мерлин мог уничтожить Артура и Камелот. Теперь его удел вселять не жалость и отвращение, а страх. Артур сам еще не понимал, что через некоторое время начнет ненавидеть Мерлина, постоянно опасаясь за свое королевство.

Поэтому, как только Гаюс одобрил его состояние и сказал, что он практически здоров, Мерлин собрал в мешок запасную одежду, немного еды и теплое покрывало и ушел из Камелота.

Дорога встретила его грязью от недавно прошедших дождей и парой обозов, везущих поздний урожай в Камелот. Мерлин избрал направление на север, туда, где меж холмов затерялся Эалдор — его родная деревня. Там он надеялся узнать что-нибудь о своей матери. Мерлин мог бы спросить Гаюса, но тот и сам не знал, где скрывалась Хунит. Поэтому проще было попытаться найти ее след с помощью магии и надеяться, что она приведет его к ней. И прислушиваться к своему сердцу, которое, порой, без всякой магии направляло его.

Мерлин облачился в длинный плащ с капюшоном, взял в руку узловатую палку-посох, чтобы походить на старика. Так можно было надеяться, что никто не заинтересуется им и не узнает. Дорога казалась ему легкой, а ритм шагов приводил в порядок мысли. Дракон говорил, что его судьба — быть рядом с Артуром и помочь ему стать великим королем. Но тот справится и без него, Мерлин и так помог ему взойти на трон, и теперь его удел — растворится в бесконечном переплетении дорог. Ведь дракон мог и преувеличивать, чтобы убедить его плясать под свою дудку. Судьба… Может быть, Мерлин был бы счастливее рядом с Артуром, но Артуру явно лучше будет без него. Значит в этом его судьба — уйти, чтобы Артур смог двигаться дальше.

Мерлин сделал привал на поляне в лесу, куда привело его звонкое журчание ручья. Останавливаться в придорожной таверне он не хотел, как не хотел видеть других людей, слушать пьяные оклики и громкий смех. Он заночевал между корней деревьев, расстелив одеяло на земле. Лес придавал ему сил, а сладкий ночной воздух залечивал старые раны лучше настоек Гаюса.

На следующий день Мерлин остановился лишь на обед да пополнить бурдюк у очередного ручья. Ему оставалось пройти пару миль до привала, который он вновь планировал сделать в лесу, когда его догнал всадник. Мерлин посторонился, пропуская его, но услышал лишь, что стук копыт замолк, а всадник спрыгнул на землю. Затем раздались торопливые шаги, и на плечо Мерлина легла знакомая рука. Он обернулся так быстро, что с головы упал капюшон, и уткнулся взглядом в разгоряченное лицо Артура, в его лихорадочно блестевшие глаза.

— Ты? — воскликнул Мерлин, инстинктивно попятившись назад и попытавшись скинуть руку. Но Артур так крепко вцепился в его плечо, что стало больно. — Ты ведь должен быть в Камелоте.

— Пару дней там справятся и без меня, — отмахнулся Артур и осмотрел Мерлина с ног до головы. — Ты в порядке, — выдохнул он и вдруг притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. — Я думал, что потерял тебя.

— Я просто ушел, чтобы ты не просил меня об этом, — Мерлин неловко обнял его в ответ, а затем, поддавшись чувствам, так же крепко стиснул в объятиях.

— Идиот! Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, напротив, больше всего я желаю, чтобы ты остался, — Артур повернул голову, и теперь его дыхание щекотало шею Мерлина. Он вздохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, но замолчал и через некоторое время продолжил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим придворным магом, Мерлин.

— Потому что теперь я самый могущественный колдун и все будут меня бояться?

Артур усмехнулся и выпустил его из объятий. Мерлин нехотя отстранился, он готов был стоять так вечно, наслаждаясь уютом и слушая биение его сердца.

— Потому что ты самый глупый маг из всех, которых я только встречал! И мои враги лопнут со смеху, когда прознают об этом. Нет, Мерлин, просто я подумал, что всегда хочу видеть тебя рядом. Ты можешь просто жить в замке без всяких титулов и обязанностей, мне все равно. Но твоя поддержка все это время спасала меня. Каждую минуту, когда я думал, что ты сражаешься за меня, идешь против своего учителя, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь и помочь вернуть королевство, я запрещал себе сдаваться. Ты — моя храбрость, Мерлин, и моя жизнь.

— Но… — Мерлин облизнул губы, глядя в глаза Артура. В сумерках его зрачки расшились, а цвет радужки, всегда напоминавший Мерлину пасмурное море, потемнел, став темно-серым. — Я ведь столько натворил, я…

— Ты искупил свою вину, — нетерпеливо возразил Артур. — Просто поверь в это раз и навсегда.

— И если я поверю, то что тогда?

— Тогда ты позволишь мне сделать это.

Артур наклонился и поцеловал его. Меньше всего Мерлин ожидал такого ответа. Все его мечты, размышления об Артуре, все чувства к нему обрели вдруг смысл и форму. Это было не простое расположение и даже не дружба, его сердце пыталось подсказать ему раньше, но Мерлин не верил ему, еще не научился прислушиваться к самому светлому внутри себя. Но теперь, отвечая на поцелуй Артура, Мерлин мог со всей уверенностью признаться себе, что любит его. Это чувство было совсем не похоже на любовь к матери, и хоть была в нем и нежность, и стремление к заботе, и готовность многое прощать, оно было ярче и горячее. И тело Мерлина откликалось на него со всей страстью первой любви.

— Постой, — Артур с видимым трудом оторвался от его губ и отодвинул его от себя на вытянутые руки. — Здесь недалеко есть трактир, можно снять комнату на ночь. Я не хочу скакать на лошади в темноте, а для ночевки в лесу я не прихватил с собой покрывала.

— У меня есть покрывало, — признался Мерлин, но Артур лишь задорно улыбнулся на его замечание.

— Есть кое-что, что я хочу сделать с тобой в относительном комфорте.

— Накормить? — невинно улыбнулся Мерлин и поправил заплечный мешок, сбившийся от ласк Артура.

— И это тоже, — расхохотался Артур.

Он приказал Мерлину сесть на лошадь, затем сам забрался на нее, устроившись позади него. Таким образом Мерлин всю дорогу до трактира чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее и распалялся еще больше. Эта ночь казалась ему нереальной. Артур, признавшийся ему в своих чувствах, доказавший, что он нужен ему, был совершенно за гранью возможного. Но Мерлин не мог отказаться от всего этого, пусть даже наутро окажется, что он простыл на сырой земле и бредил все это время.

Им досталась маленькая комнатушка с одной узкой кроватью и до невозможности грязным окном. Мерлин отмерил ее шагами — три поперек и пять вдоль — и сел на кровать, со смесью желания и страха глядя на Артура.

— Я никогда… — начал он, решив быть предельно откровенным. Хватит с него лжи и недомолвок, эти новые отношения, новую жизнь он хотел начать с открытости и честности.

— Я знаю, — мягко перебил его Артур.

Он запустил руку в волосы Мерлина и погладил его по голове, успокаивая, затем слегка сжал, заставив посмотреть вверх, на него.

— Если ты передумаешь, то скажи мне об этом, и если будет больно или неприятно. Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось.

Мерлин облизнул губы и кивнул. Пока он не собирался ни от чего отказываться, он точно знал, что хочет Артура больше всего на свете. Прикосновение его губ, таких сладких и нежных, словно он боялся, что Мерлин растворится в воздухе прежде, чем он сможет его удержать; уверенные, страстные ласки и тихий шепот; признания, каких Мерлин никогда даже не мечтал не услышать — все это не оставляло и шанса его прежним страхам и сомнениям. Артур утверждал на него свои права, клеймил поцелуями, своим запахом и чувствами, и в то же время вверял ему самое ценное, что у него было — свое огромное любящее сердце. И там, в маленькой комнатке придорожного трактира, Мерлин, захлебываясь стонами и криками от невероятного наслаждения и близости, настоящей близости Артура, наконец-то принял свою судьбу.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, глотая некстати подступившие слезы. 

Артур слизал их языком с его глаз и улыбнулся так солнечно, что Мерлин рассмеялся в ответ.

Им пришлось уехать с рассветом. Мерлин с удовольствием проспал бы еще несколько часов, но Артур вытряхнул его из кровати, заявив, что Камелот не сможет простоять без него ни одной лишней минуты. Мерлин проворчал что-то невразумительное, с трудом слез с кровати, морщась от ломоты во всем теле, и долго пытался отыскать свою одежду, пока Артур, смеясь и подтрунивая над ним, не сунул ему в руки штаны и рубашку.

Они снова отправились в путь на одной лошади. Мерлин хотел взять вторую, но свободных лошадей в конюшне не оказалось. 

На этот раз он сидел позади Артура, крепко обхватив его руками за талию. Солнце только-только выбиралось из-за горизонта. Ехать предстояло несколько часов, а значит в Камелот они должны были добраться только к вечеру. Осенью рассветало поздно, и Артур позволил себе немного задержаться, глядя как сладко спит рядом с ним Мерлин.

— Я назначу тебя придворным магом, — безапелляционным тоном заявил Артур где-то на середине пути. — Камелоту нужна хорошая защита, а тебе — должность, на которой люди будут тебя уважать.

— А они смогут?

— Конечно. Ты избавил их от Сигана и подкармливал их детей фруктами (я знаю, что ты сбрасывал яблоки из своего окна). Тебе благодарны в Камелоте, Мерлин, и всегда там рады.

— А почему ты не назначишь Моргану своей помощницей?

— Я предложил бы ей, если бы ты наотрез отказался, но не думаю, что ей это нужно. Моргана хочет уйти к друидам и обучаться у них магии. Все-таки в ее душе еще слишком много тьмы. Она никогда не была чиста, и ее мотивы часто были эгоистичны. Думаю, если бы она не направила всю свою ненависть на Сигана, то начала бы ненавидеть моего отца, который много лет врал ей, и это окончательно бы уничтожило ее. Теперь же Моргане нужно общество магов, истинных магов, которые живут в ладу с природой. Может быть, тогда она сможет примириться с самой собой.

— Она сможет, — уверенно заявил Мерлин. — Ведь у меня получилось.

— Потому что ты другой, Мерлин. Ты — это и есть свет и магия. Дракон так сказал.

— Больше слушай этого старого ящера! — рассмеялся Мерлин.

— Ага, он совершенно не предупреждал меня о твоей глупости.

Мерлин несильно ткнул его в бок. С удовольствием ударил бы посерьезнее, но боялся, что Артур свалится с лошади и увлечет его за собой. 

— А что будет с Гвен? — спросил Мерлин.

— Моргана заберет ее с собой. Я не хочу, чтобы она оставалась в Камелоте рядом с тобой. Хотя в последнее время она часто гуляет с Ланселотом. Думаю, что отправлю именно его сопроводить Моргану и Гвен к друидам.

— А кто сейчас управляет Камелотом?

— Агравейн, — Артур кашлянул. — Все советники отца разбежались, а я, хоть и не могу доверять ему, знаю, что он хорош в государственных делах. Как только мы встанем на ноги, я попрошу его уйти.

— Это будет жестоко.

— Но он предал меня, был верен Сигану.

— Как и я.

— Это другое, Мерлин. 

— Но он твой дядя. К тому же когда Сиган наплевал на Камелот, Агравейн поддерживал в нем хоть какой-то порядок. Не думаю, что от него будет много вреда среди десятков твоих советников.

— Он снова предаст меня.

— Я прослежу, чтобы этого не случилось.

Артур остановил лошадь, извернулся и поцеловал Мерлина в губы. Самый верный, самый лучший советник у него уже есть. А значит Камелоту суждено подняться из руин и засиять золотым блеском, таким же золотым, как дракон на гербе Пендрагонов.

— Но комнату я тебе не отдам, — притворно проворчал Мерлин.

— Я сам заберу ее вместе с тобой. Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду скрывать наши отношения?

— А ты не будешь?

— Нет. Король, который лжет своему народу, не истинный король.

— Ты болван, — прошептал Мерлин ему в губы.

— Под стать своему магу, — ответил Артур.

Впереди показались башни Камелота. Величественные шпили тянулись ввысь, к свету и солнцу, которое пробивалось сквозь быстро расходящиеся облака.


End file.
